El jefe y la recepcionista
by Karen Pttzn
Summary: Bella llega a trabajar en una nueva empresa, se encuentra con el empresario Edward Cullen, pero el es frio y duro, ¿podra Bella sacar frio que es el? Descubranlo ustedes..!
1. Introducción

¡Hola a todos!

¡Gracias por visitar esta historia!

**Introducción**

Bella logra conseguir un trabajo en la empresa Cullen. Pero ella nunca imagino encontrarse con un jefe con tal mal genio. Pero eso no será problema para Isabella, sin darse cuenta, empezara a descongelar el frio corazón de su jefe mediante unas clases de cocina. ¿Sera eso suficiente?

¿Podrá Isabella romper con el pacto secreto que a hecho Edward sobre el futuro?

Descúbrelo.

Los Personajes le pertenecen a Stephanie M. , solo me dedico a la historia.

**N/A:** Debido a algunos errores, estaré corrigiendo la historia.

¡Buen día¡ & Disfruta


	2. ¡Cuidado! ¡Un león quiere comerme!

En Busca de Trabajo

Karen Pttzn

_"Las cosas nunca salen bien cuando quieres que te salgan"_

Bella POV

Mi primera entrevista de trabajo. Debía arreglarme formalmente para mi entrevista de trabajo, no sabía nada de moda, siempre andaba con mis Jeans y mis blusas, pero afortunadamente, tenía guardado un vestido que mamá me había comprado para navidad. Salí de mi departamento hacía la empresa Cullen´sford donde sería mi entrevista, le pedí a Dios que pusiera ahí para poder establecerme en Forks y así demostrarle a mi familia que me podía independizar.

Me había ido de casa para buscar nuevos retos, una nueva vida. De vez en cuando extrañaba a mi mamá, a mi papá, el olor a un hogar… sabía que no siempre me iban a cuidar, que algún día saldría como toda persona.

Subí por el ascensor, según me habían dicho, era en el piso 12. Encontré a una muchacha de seguro me ayudaría.

-Disculpe ¿La entrevista para el cargo de recepcionista?

-En este pasillo a la izquierda

-Muchas gracias.

El pasillo era de mucha elegancia decorado con diversos colores que contrastaban a cuadros hermosos. Había una puerta al final del pasillo, me imaginé que debería ser aquella. Toqué la puerta.

-Adelante- dijo una persona- Buenos días, mucho gusto Elizabeth Poret, me imagino que es una de las del cargo.

-Buenas días, Isabella Swan, y sí, vengo por el cargo.

-Bueno, primero cuénteme de sus negocios o estudios.

-Bueno, he tomado clases de inglés, portugués e italiano. Trabajé en una empresa en Jacksonville por dos años. Tengo mi curriculum si gusta leerlo.

-Muchas gracias, sería de ayuda. ¿Qué sabe acerca de esta empresa?

Por fortuna había visitado en la web la página de la corporación, menos mal.

-Tengo entendido que es una de las más prestigiosas aquí en Forks. Tiene un alto nivel empresarial y que sólo contratan personal capacitado.

-Así es. Por lo visto tiene muy buenas referencias de esta empresa. Le daré mi número telefónico por alguna duda, y usted me dará el suyo para comunicarle si le dieron el cargo o no ¿le parece?

-Sí, gracias, déjeme busco el móvil… - por dios no lo traía ¿Dónde lo abre dejado?

**Edward POV**

-No Aro, te los enviaré mañana- conversaba con un viejo amigo, tenía que entregarle un Balance importante. Solo que era muy exigente, apenas el miércoles me lo había pedido y lo quería para hoy viernes.- Te lo prometo.

-_Está bien Edward, sólo porque me llevo muy bien con tu padre, saludos a la familia._-

-Igualmente- y colgué.

Quería tomar un café, mi desayuno típico del día. Salí a la puerta en busca de Jane, mi secretaria. ¿Dónde estaba? Di dos pasos más y me encontré con un móvil. ¿De quién sería? _A alguien se le ha deber caído pensé. _Estuve a punto de preguntar en voz alta cuando una muchacha me miró con unos curiosos ojos achocolatados, la verdad, eran hermosos. Era de una estatura media con su cabellera castaña. Me miró con recelo, pero luego continúe observándola y me di cuenta de que no era a mí a quién miraba, sino a su móvil.

-Encontré su móvil, señorita…-

-Bella Swan-

-Bueno señorita Swin, aquí esta su móvil-

-¡Gracias!- dijo con recelo

Bueno, ¿que contra mí? Si lo único que hice fue ¿encontrar su móvil?

-Bella, el es el Director de la empresa, El señor Edward Cullen.

-Un placer- dije

-Igual- hizo un bufido

-Viene por el cargo de recepcionista me pregun….-

-Elizabeth, te he dicho que tú misma escojas los cargos, no necesitas preguntarme, además siempre eliges bien ¿no? , Con permiso.-dije

-Pero…-

No era un buen día, definitivamente. Pensé en relajarme un poco. Llamaré a mi hermana Alice para que me traiga a mis sobrinos.

**Bella POV**

Salí al pasillo en busca de mi móvil. ¿Dónde se me habrá caído? Entonces vi a un hombre parado no lo visualicé bien hasta que me acerque más. ¡Dios Bendito¡ era increíblemente guapo. Su cabello despeinado color rojizo… hermoso. ¿En qué estoy pensado? ¿No me dije a mi misma que no me enamoraría de un chico? ¡Rayos¡

Bajé mi mirada. Tenía mi móvil, tal vez lo había encontrado ¡Gracias al cielo¡

-Encontré su móvil, señorita…-

-Bella Swan- _que hermosa voz_

-Bueno señorita Swin, aquí esta su móvil-

¡Que! ¿Swin? ¡Es Swan! Que falta de respeto, al no le gustaría que confundiera su nombre. Estuve a punto de corregirlo, pero mi instinto me detuvo.

-¡Gracias¡

-Bella, el es el Director de la empresa, el señor Edward Cullen.

_¡Esa fue buena! ¡Buen instinto Bella!_

-Un placer- dije con dificultad. ¿Por qué me había caído de la patada? Pff tal vez fue su falta de respeto.

-Igual- _¡se nota! _Hice un bufido.

-Viene por el cargo de recepcionista me pregun…-

-Elizabeth, te he dicho que tú misma escojas los cargos, no necesitas preguntarme, además siempre eliges bien ¿no? , Con permiso.-

¿Era siempre así? Lo que dijo hizo que mi furia creciera aún más. Quise gritarle y defender a Elizabeth, pero como él era el Director no quisiera que antes de que me contrataran me despidieran.

-Pero…-

Se marchó y entró a su oficina.

-Bella te llamaré mañana para comunicarte si te contratamos o no ¿te parece? ¿Tienes tarjeta de presentación?

-Sí, aquí está, esperare su llamada.

-Hasta luego, que te vaya bien.

-igualmente.

Salí de aquella empresa. Si me daban el trabajo, tendría que soportar al señor "Cullen". Llegue a mi departamento a cocinar unas ricas chuletas. El timbre sonó.

-Amiga Ángela qué bueno que llegas.

-Sí, vine a que me contaras las buenas nuevas.

-Fui a hacer mi entrevista, se me perdió el celular-

-¡No¡¿lo encontraste?

-Sí, pero adivina, ¡lo encontró el Director¡ es un sangrón. Llegue y me presenté y dijo mi apellido mal, eso obviamente me ofendió, se lo acababa de decir! Y para colmo, regaña a la subdirectora.

-Hay amiga… si vas a trabajar ahí mejor cuídate-

-Sí, tendré que cuidarme del león ya que soy simplemente una oveja.

Comimos tranquilamente y Ángela se fue temprano. Dormí pacífico.

Al día siguiente me preparé unos Hot cakes. Mi móvil sonó.

-Bella Swan-

-_Hola Bella, soy yo, Elizabeth, de la empresa Cullen´sford. Te llamó para decirte que estas contratada para el cargo de recepcionista._

-¡Muchas gracias¡ no sabes cuánto lo aprecio.

-_Bueno nos vemos_

-Adiós

Llegué á la empresa y firme los papeles que Elizabeth me había dicho. No me tropecé con el señor Cullen, menos mal, sino, iba a pasar un mal rato.

**Bella POV**

Me presenté en el trabajo el lunes por la mañana. Todos en la empresa eran muy amables conmigo. Y pensar que ahora tendría que trabajar todos los días aquí y ver al Sr. Cullen. La oficina donde me instalaron era muy moderna y fácil de usar.

El Sr. Cullen pasó delante de mí hablando por teléfono y sólo asintió. ¿A qué se debía la actitud?

-Buenos días señorita Swin

Abrí la boca para recordarle mi apellido pero me tragué mi orgullo.

-Buenos días señor Cullen-

_Contrólate Bella. _Me dije a mi misma. ¿Qué me pasaba?

Había estado ocupada todo el tiempo con el trabajo, que no me quedaba tiempo para aburrirme. Llegaban paquetes, cartas por todos lados.

A la mitad de la semana ya había hecho amigos. Jessica, una muchacha delgada y rubia, era muy amable. Extrañaba a mis padres, más que nada el sol de Jacksonville; aquí llovía todo el tiempo. Salí a caminar un rato por el parque que quedaba enfrente de la empresa. Estaba tan hermoso, los árboles, palomas. También había dos muchachos jugando con un hombre quizá su padre o su tío. El hombre se había quitado la chaqueta y la corbata e iba descalzo. Entonces visualicé más a ese hombre ¡por Dios¡ ¡Es Edward Cullen¡ No lo había distinguido bien, porque ahora no llevaba su forma presentable como siempre.

Entonces Edward Cullen me vio. Iba corriendo hacia atrás para recoger una pelota alta lanzada por uno de los jóvenes me dirigió una mirada y luego se concentró en la pelota. La distracción costo unos segundos, porque luego tuvo que estirarse más… y más… y más…

-¡tío cuidado!- gritó uno de los jóvenes

-¡El estanque!

Tarde. Edward cayó con la pelota en mano en el estanque. Corrí hacia Edward para asegurarme de que estaba bien, podía haberse golpeado con una roca debajo del agua ¿y si no sabía nadar? Cuando llegué al borde del estante Edward se estaba poniendo de pie, y continuaba sosteniendo el Balón, A pesar de estar totalmente empapado, lo levantó en el aire triunfalmente como si no le importara más el mundo.

¡Hombres!

Quería sentir rabia, mis latidos del corazón eran los más fuertes, una reacción totalmente distinta. Los jóvenes se reían de él. En ese momento me ruboricé, su ropa se apegaba a su cuerpo, era como si estuviera desnudo. Su pecho era escultural, sus músculos anchos y fuertes _era hermoso_.

-¡Tio Edward ¡buena atrapada!-

Edward estaba sonriente y divertido, les lanzó el balón y después me miró.

-¿Está bien Señor Cullen?-

Edward me dirigió una sonrisa de esas hermosas que te hacen estallar el corazón. Me puse nerviosa. Lógico que estaba bien.

-Son mis sobrinos-

-Hola chicos- saludé

-Esta es la señorita… la señorita… Esta joven trabaja en Cullen´sford

_No por mucho tiempo_. Pensé

-¿Quiere que vaya por una toalla?-

-No, no, es muy amable pero no es necesario.

Era evidente que quería que me fuera. Forzando un saludo a sus sobrinos y un saludo a Edward me alejé de aquel lugar sin mirar atrás.


	3. El porque

**"Plan de Trabajo"**

**Karen Pttzn**

_"Preferiría morir antes que declararme en banca rota"_

**Bella POV**

-Qué típico de Elizabeth, dejar lo mejor para el final-dijo Edward en voz baja- ¿Quiere empezar?

Intenté sonreír sin éxito.

-Preferiría no hacerlo.-dije

Edward echó un vistazo al reloj, por supuesto de oro y muy caro.

-La verdad no creo que podamos hacerlo. Tengo una reunión a las cuatro.

Edward se levantó y Elizabeth ya estaba a su lado.

-Espero que no estés pensando librarte de esta Edward Cullen- dijo en voz alta para que todo el mundo lo escuchara.

-Tengo una reunión muy importante a las cuatro- dijo él apretando la mandíbula.

-Perfecto, tienes tiempo de sobra para hacerlo.

Estaba convencida de que Edward se iba a retirar. Pero para mi sorpresa, Edward me miró con expresión de complicidad.

-Más vale que obedezcamos a la _"jefa"- _dijo sentándose de nuevo.

Elizabeth se alejó con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

-Tranquila Bella… ujum…perdón, Isabella- ¿Bella? ¿Me había llamado con mi nombre favorito?- No voy a comerle. De hecho estoy dispuesto a reconocer que mi impresión de usted la primera vez que la vi, fue equivocada.

Tragué saliva.

-¿De verdad?-

-Sí, pensé que era una descuidada, tenía una actitud poco agradable quiero decirle.

-Sí, a veces soy un poco descuidada. Mi primera impresión de usted fue de impacto. Me reí, su cara fue un poco graciosa.- En ese momento todo lo que vi fue mi móvil perdido. Y luego su falta de respeto.

-¿Faltarle el respeto a usted? Nunca.

-Pero lo hizo- estaba enojándome al recordar ese día.- Mi apellido ¿recuerda?

-¡Oh! Le debo una disculpa por eso. Lo siento

-Gracias – dije con una sonrisa. _Amable_.-

-Prosiga- me sonrió- No sea demasiado cruel.

-¿Y arriesgarme a que me despida?- solté una risita. Con él era mucho más fácil ser yo - mm… está bien. Mi primera impresión fue que era… alto y su cabello lindo.- _¿yo dije eso? _Edward me observaba con un poco de impresión, añadí rápidamente- Pero creo que le molesta un poco encontrar cosas pérdidas o algo así.- Rió.- Cambié mi perspectiva cuando lo vi jugando con sus sobrinos.

-Suelo jugar con ellos todo el tiempo. No me agradan muchos los niños pero con mis sobrinos es diferente, ha de ser porque quiero mucho a mi hermana.

-También me di cuenta de que siempre está muy ocupado y que es demasiado serio.

-Eso es cierto.

-Al principio pensé que no era muy feliz. Que estaba un poco sólo.

Edward frunció el ceño.

-Hasta que llegaron las violetas.- continué

-¿Violetas?

-Las violetas que llegan todos los viernes por pedidos de usted.

-Oh, sí claro.

-Y me di cuenta que debe de haber alguien muy especial en su vida.

Una ligera sonrisa curvó los labios masculinos.

-Y, si ése es el caso, si hay alguien especial, estoy segura de que debe ser muy feliz. – la verdad sentí una decepción, mi jefe, Edward Cullen, con esposa y todo.-Siguiente pregunta, ¿A quién te recordé?-

-La verdad me recordó a mi hermana Rosalie. Ella es muy enojona cuando se le pierde una cosa. Y le gusta hablar al igual que usted. Pero debo reconocer que mis impresiones son favorables para usted.

Me sonrojé.

-Le toca a usted.

-Bueno, me recuerda a personas como granjeros y capataces, tienen la misma fuerza de voluntad que ellos, y yo diría que le gusta fijarse metas y conseguirlas.

-Creo que en eso tiene razón. Siguiente pregunta.

-¿Cómo te parezco?

-Me parece una persona muy noble y trabajadora.

-Gracias. Ahora creo que usted tiene un lado más blando que intenta ocultar.

Como era de esperar, Edward frunció el ceño.

-Pero supongo que un jefe tiene que fingir que es duro.- dije

-No es cuestión de fingir. Un jefe tiene que ser duro. Va con el cargo.- Edward echó un vistazo al reloj y se puso de pie- Ahora, si me disculpa, debo ir a esa reunión.

_Pero que…_

**Edward POV**

Hoy había sido un día de lo más raro. Iba conduciendo como un loco, cambiando de carril y adelantando a toda velocidad, sin poder dejar de dar vueltas a la conversación que había tenido con Bella. Era como si me hubiera desnudado delante de ella. Jamás había hablado con una empleada de esa manera.

¡Y qué valor había tenido ella al sugerir que no era tan duro como aparentaba!

Nunca repetiría los errores paternos. La relación entre mi padre y yo nunca fue de lo más buena. El semáforo se puso en verde y aceleré. Carlisle Cullen era un hombre muy querido por todos y mucho más para mí, era mi héroe. Solíamos jugar juntos a todos los partidos, los dos vestidos con colores rojo y blanco de nuestro adorado equipo "Rabbits South Forks".

Más tarde entendí lo arriesgado que era dejarse llevar por el corazón y no por la cabeza. A Carlisle Cullen le gustaba presumir de ser el único empresario que no necesitaba un plan de negocio.

-¿Quién necesita estrategias, hijo? Déjate llevar por tu corazón, y nunca te equivocarás- solía decir.

Durante un tiempo a mi padre le fue bien, hasta que llegó la crisis. Entonces decidió invertir en una empresa en la que seis meses más tarde, varias enfermedades le habían arruinado el negocio. Otro sueño, cultivar hortensias, se vio destrozado por una fuerte tormenta, y padre no había encontrado ningún seguro.

Ahora lo tenía claro. Mi padre nunca estaba preparado para los problemas e imprevistos que siempre podrían surgir en el negocio. Tras el último desastre, se declaró en banca rota y tuvo una crisis nerviosa, no sólo por él, sino por haber dejado en estaca a sus familiares y amigos que habían invertido en sus desastrosos proyectos.

Yo y mis hermanos nos vimos obligados a dejar nuestros colegios privados a mitad de curso y matricularnos en institutos públicos. Mi madre se adapto rápidamente a la nueva situación familiar. Renunciando a su ajetreada vida social de partidos de tenis y salidas con personas importantes. Aprendí una lección: Los hombres que se dejan llevar por el corazón en lugar de la razón no conseguían más que humillar y hundir a personas que amas. Era importante ser disciplinado, y dedicarse ciento por ciento a los estudios, la planificación y la empresa. Para lograrlo ideé un plan para mi empresa. Sólo cuando mi situación económica fuera totalmente segura, pensaría en tener una familia. ¿Debería contarle el plan a Bella Swan?

**Bella POV**

Añoraba tanto ver a mis padres. Sentía la necesidad de abrazarlos, que fastidio. Me había prometido a mi misma que estaba curada. Y este día había sido un gran paso muy importante: tener una conversación sobre preparaciones de comida. Debería estar celebrándolo. Había ganado una batalla importante contra aquella horrible pesadilla. Ya había conquistado muchos de mis objetivos: trabajo, ingresos, nuevos amigos. Todo sería perfecto si me jefe fuera un anciano pelo canoso, felizmente casado y con hijos. Reconozco, el problema: Edward Cullen.

Qué tontería. No podía dejar de pensar en él. Y menos ahora que había vislumbrado varias facetas de su personalidad. _Basta_, me dije a mi misma. _Somos de mundos totalmente diferentes._

Me preparé un plato de pasta y me quedé en la sala. Era una noche hermosa, acogedora. Tal vez podría a invitar a Edward Cullen al famoso programa de televisión de Anthony Bourdain, por suerte haría su programa de Televisión aquí en Forks.

_Soy una tonta. _Deseaba que Makenna estuviera aquí, mi tía quien fue la que verdaderamente me enseño a cocinar deliciosos postres. Lástima que ella se fue tan pronto. Suspiré. A estas horas, Ángela debería estar con el fotógrafo.

Eso es lo que debería hacer exactamente yo, buscar a muchacho aceptar invitaciones de los jóvenes de la empresa que se me habían acercado a la recepción. ¿Por qué no podía quedarme prendada con una de ellos, en lugar de mi inalcanzable jefe, que pasa delante de mí sin mirarme? Además él ya tenía a una mujer en su vida, a la cual le mandaba violetas.

Traté de no seguirme atormentando y subí a darme una ducha.

**Edward POV**

Estaba sentado en la oscuridad de mi apartamento mirando el programa de televisión de Anthony Bourdain. Intenté en no pensar en Bella Swan, pero no pude evitar imaginándola aquí, en mí la sala, acurrucándose a mi lado en el sofá con la cabeza apoyada en mi hombro mientras veíamos juntos el programa. _"idiota"._

Me puse de pie y me limpie los ojos con las manos tratando de no pensar en Bella Swan. Ella era una empleada y yo su jefe, nunca deberíamos mezclar el trabajo con la vida privada. Además Bella no era mi tipo.

Ella me había dicho que no era muy feliz. ¿Cómo no podía ser feliz? Si mi vida estaba justamente donde yo la quería. Mi empresa avanzaba y tenía un departamento envidiable. ¡Claro que era feliz! Le había dicho a Bella que se parecía mucho a mi hermana Rosalie y en eso no me había equivocado. La semana anterior, cuando fui a dejar a mis sobrinos a su casa, Rosalie empezó a sermonearme con el asunto de las mujeres con las que salía, diciendo que debería buscarme a una persona con la quien le interesara formar una familia. Pero esa era una parte de mi plan quinquenal. No podía permitirme el lujo de una distracción romántica.

En ese momento mi teléfono sonó.

-Hola Edward, soy Alice.

-Hola hermanita ¿qué sucede?

-Llamo para pedirte un gran favor.

**Bella POV**

Era viernes, el ramo de violetas acababa de llegar. Edward no había llegado. Como siempre, me dirigí al despacho de Gianna para dejar el ramo. Estaba hablando por teléfono, así que yo misma las acomode en el jarrón. Volví a mi recepción, tenía unas cuantas cosas que hacer.

Oí que tocaron la puerta y abrieron, levanté la cabeza y era Edward Cullen. Mi corazón enloqueció. Me Sonrió.

-Buenos días Bella.

Otra vez llamándome así, mejor, en vez de Isabella Swin.

-Me alegro que haya vuelto- dije

-Gracias Bella. Y yo me alegro de estar de vuelta.

Estaba sorprendida por su amabilidad.

-Olvidé mi tarjeta ¿me abre por favor?

-Claro que sí.

Pulsé el botón y deslicé la tarjeta, las puertas se abrieron. Edward no se movió. Tenía la mirada clavada en el suelo y una expresión pensativa en el rostro. Las puertas se cerraron de nuevo, y el retrocedió.

-Bella, quisiera preguntarle una cosa.

-¿Si?- no pude evitar añadir-: da la casualidad de que se le da muy bien lo de hacer preguntas.

El respondió con otra sonrisa.

-Necesito ayuda con algo ¿cree que podríamos vernos aquí esta tarde a las cinco? No la entretendré mucho.

Abrí mi bosa, pero no pude articular palabra.

-¿Hay algún problema?- dijo

-Oh, no- temblaba más que una gelatina- No, ningún problema. A las cinco está bien. Claro, claro que sí.

-Estupendo, entonces hasta luego

.

Edward se acerco de nuevo a la puerta de seguridad y esperó, mientras yo pensaba en lo atractivo y hermoso que era, con su cabellera despeinada, sus ojos dorados y lo guapo que se veía con el traje oscuro.

-Bella- la voz de Edward me devolvió a la realidad- la puerta.

-Oh, perdón- tenía las mejillas encendidas.


	4. ¡Agarra bien el Huevo!

**¿Tu cocinando?**

**Karen Pttzn**

"_Creo que entiendo por dónde vas"_

**Bella POV**

Afortunadamente, fue una mañana muy ajetreada. Estaba demasiado ocupada con el teléfono, los mensajeros, la correspondencia y las visitas, para pensar demasiado en lo que el jefe me quería pedir.

¿A qué se debía ese repentino interés? Edward Cullen quería algo conmigo, ¿pero, por que no decírmelo directamente, en persona o por correo electrónico? A la hora de comer traté de sacarle información a Zafrina sobre las violetas que encargaba el jefe.

-Supongo que deben de ser para alguien especial- sugirió.

-Lo dudo- dijo su compañera- cada vez que sale su foto en el periódico, está acompañado de una mujer diferente. Empresarias, políticas, abogadas. Las violetas deben de ser parte de un ligue nocturno.

-¿Para todas igual? ¡Que poca imaginación! - exclamé

Zafrina soltó una carcajada.

-No sé de qué te extrañas. A fin de cuentas, sólo es un hombre. No podemos esperar demasiado.

-Cierto- dije con un suspiro. Estaba más confusa que nunca.

La semana anterior, me había negado que hubiera alguien especial en su vida, y sin embargo, Zafrina parecía estar convencida de que era un mujeriego. De cualquier manera estaba bien, al menos sabía por dónde iba ella, Totalmente fuera de su vida. Poco después recibió una llamada de Gianna.

-¿Estas muy ocupada Bella?

-No especialmente.

-El Señor Cullen desea una recopilación actualizada de la cobertura informativa de las actividades de la empresa. No es muy complicado, sólo hay que buscar en Internet los artículos que hayan a aparecido en periódicos y revistas especializadas durante los últimos dos años. ¿Podrás hacerlo?

-Claro que sí. Puedo hacerlo ahora.

-Perfecto. Después me lo mandas, gracias.

-De acuerdo.

¿Sería eso lo que Edward quiere pedirme? Era la hora de demostrar mi habilidad, así que realicé la tarea encargada con entusiasmo, aunque la idea de que era lo que Edward quería y que no nos veríamos a las 5, apagó un poco mi ánimo. Poco antes de las 5, Envié el archivo con la recopilación de archivo de artículos publicados a Zafrina y después esperé nerviosa al jefe. Lo vi salir de su recepción.

-Espero no haberla hecho esperar.

-No, en absoluto. Le acabo de mandar el archivo a Zafrina.

Edward me miró sin comprender.

-¿Que archivo?

-El que me había pedido. La cobertura informativa actualizada de la empresa.

-¿En serio? ¿Zafrina le ha pedido que recopile la información?

-Sí. ¿Era eso lo que quería pedirme?

Edward sacudió la cabeza con el ceño fruncido y luego me miró.

-No, mi pregunta no tiene nada que ver con el trabajo.

-Oh- fue todo lo que pude responder. Quedé muy quieta sin atreverme a respirar.

-Preferiría no hablar de ello aquí ¿Tiene un momento para tomar algo? Hay un bar muy tranquilo cerca de aquí.

¿Una cita? ¿Me estaba pidiendo una cita? ¿Acaso mi jefe quería añadirme a su lista de conquistas?

Edward me observaba con detenimiento y luego añadió:

-No la entretendré mucho rato, se lo prometo.

-Bien-Recogí mi maletín y mentalmente crucé los dedos para que no se diera cuenta de que estaba temblando.-Vamos.

En la calle las nubes cubrían el cielo y amenazaban con llover. La temperatura estaba elevada, un poquito más de lo normal, pero desafortunadamente no llevaba un abrigo, así que me alegre de que el bar estuviera cerca.

-¿No tienes un abrigo?- preguntó

-No sabía que el clima iba a empeorar- dije

-Toma- me dio su abrigo. Por un momento la iba a rechazar, pero luego sentía su aroma, tan exquisito, así que la acepté.

-Gracias- dije con una sonrisa.

Edward estacionó el coche y abrió la puerta para mí. Empujó la pesada puerta de cristal y entré. El restaurante era hermoso, alfombras orientales, las paredes cubiertas de paneles de madera y elegantes sillones de piel, era un lugar acogedor y lujoso. Los camareros vestían como mayordomo y tuve la impresión de estar entrando en un exclusivo club para caballeros. Al observar más el bar me di cuenta que también habían mujeres vestidas con trajes obscuros y las mismas expresiones serias. Vistiendo un traje de chaqueta gris pálido y una camiseta azul me sentí fuera de lugar.

-Podemos sentarnos aquí - dijo Edward, indicando dos sillones de cuero alrededor de una mesa baja de caoba situada en la esquina.

-¿Qué quiere de tomar?- preguntó Edward- ¿Quiere un vino?

-Si, gracias, tinto o blanco, no me importa.

Edward pidió un Cabernet Sauvignon para los dos y después cuando el camarero se alejó, se inclinó hacia mí y confesó:

-Ya sé que debe de estar preguntándose para que la traje aquí.

-Tengo que reconocer que no me lo imagino.

Edward se desabrochó un botón de la chaqueta y ésta se abrió para revelar una camisa azul claro.

-Hacemos juego- murmuré muy bajito.

-¿Perdón?

-Nada, prosiga.

-Mi hermana me ha pedido que haga un donativo a un hospital infantil. Tanto ella como su marido trabajan allí, él como médico y ella como fisioterapeuta, por lo que tienen mucho interés por la causa.

No tenía idea de donde conducía esta conversación. Edward continuó.

-Alice, mi hermana, puede ser muy convincente. Empezó hablarme de unos niños que están muy enfermos, y yo me encontré firmando un talón con muchos ceros. Pero en realidad, lo que estaba haciendo era comprando unos números de rifa.

-Oh, vaya- me incliné hacia delante-¿Y que ha ganado al final?

-Entradas para la fiesta del hospital y el honor de hacer todos los aperitivos.

_¡Cocinar!_

_-_Eso no es todo, llegará una persona a la cual invitaron para el postre y demás.

-¿Quien? - dije intrigada.

-Anthony Bourdain

-¡No puede ser! ¡El chef más famoso! oí que iba hacer su próximo programa aquí en Forks, ¡pero no pensé que fuese para una fiesta de hospital!

-Si, estoy metido en un hoyo.

-Pero usted no sabe cocinar, la semana pasada me dijo que era una papa.

En ese momento se acercó el camarero y me di cuenta que debió oírlo. A Edward no pareció molestarse, y el camarero tampoco dio ningún indicio de haberla oído. Edward sonreía divertido y cuando el hombre se alejó de nuevo, alzó la copa:

-Por el trabajo en equipo.

-Por el trabajo en equipo- dije casi sin voz antes de beber un sorbo de vino-. Rico- dije después de saborearlo, segura de que había costado una fortuna.

Todavía no sabía a dónde conducía esa conversación, así que deje mi copa. Tenía que mantenerme despejada.

-Como ha recordado muy bien- dijo Edward- soy un inútil cocinando- con una sonrisa, bebió un trago de vino.

-Supongo que no podrá librarse de hacerlo.

-No sin enfadar a mucha gente entre ellos mi cuñado, Jasper, es el miembro de la junta del hospital.

-Bueno, el hospital infantil es una muy buena causa, seguro que lo hace bien, No creo que le salga tan mal.

Edward se echó a reír.

-Eso es más que imposible.

Sonreí.

-Desde luego, no me apetece nada ponerme en ridículo de la flor de Forks.

-Podría tomar unas clases, sólo lo básico- dije cada vez más nerviosa sin entender lo que Edward pretendía.

Observándome me dijo:

-Ya lo creo que necesito unas clases. Ahí es donde entra usted.

-¿yo? No... no lo entiendo.

El pulso empezó a latirme ferozmente en la garganta como las alas de un pájaro atrapado.

-En nuestra conversación del otro día, me dijo que sabía cocinar.

-Oh, sí, eso es verdad, pero...

-Así que supongo que es buena cocinera.

Mis ojos se abrieron de par en par.

-No... no se me da mal.

-He pensado que podría enseñarme.

El impacto de las palabras explotó en mi interior como una bomba cargada de fuegos artificiales.

-No se lo esperaba- me dijo, observándome con detenimiento.

-Desde luego que no- dije sujetando la copa del vino.

Enseñar a cocinar a mi jefe sería bastante estresante.

-Es para una buena causa- continuó Edward- Estará ayudando a niños enfermos y muchos otros que están peor.

Era para una buena causa, no podía negarlo, pero tampoco podía quitarme de la cabeza el pánico de estar a solas con Edward, _mi jefe. _

-Por supuesto, le pagaría.

Oí la mención del dinero, parpadeé._ Debería de contratar una mejor experta en cocina. _Pero esto era una oportunidad para superar mis miedos, era ridículo pasarse el resto de mi vida evitando algo que me gustaba como cocinar. Seguro que Alice, la hermana de Edward le había comentado que se buscara a alguien profesional. _¿Pero por que yo?_

_-_¿En que está pensando?- me preguntó preocupado.

Solté lentamente el aire.

-Estaba pensando en que tendremos que buscar un lugar adecuado, en uno donde la cocina esté realmente grande.

Edward sonrió con evidente alivio y en ese momento me alegre de no haber rechazado la sugerencia.

-Tengo un salón perfecto, tiene todo lo necesario para que practiquemos.

-Si, supongo está bien.

-Pero tenemos que hacerlo fuera de las horas de trabajo, por supuesto. Tampoco hace falta que lo gritemos a los cuatro vientos.

-No diré ni una palabra.

-Espero que podamos encontrar una tarde que nos vaya bien a los dos, o durante el fin de semana.

Asentí.

-Cualquier día me va bien.

-¿Que tal si el jueves por la tarde, sobre las siete y media?

Levantando la copa a modo de brindis dije:

-De acuerdo, trato hecho. No olvide su gorro y su mandil.

Edward sonrió.

-Gracias por recordármelo, podría haberme llevado un traje de negocios.

-Necesitaremos muchas cosas.

-Yo me ocupo, trataré de comprar todos los ingredientes necesarios. Pasaré a recogerla el jueves a su casa.

Bebí un poco más de vino y empecé a relajarme. Si no perdía los nervios, podría ser divertido.

**Edward POV**

-Ya sé que vas a decirme que soy metomentodo, pero te he buscado información sobre las recetas y todo eso.

-Eres una metomentodo- le dije sin malicia- te agradezco el esfuerzo, pero ya lo tengo solucionado.

-¿ya tienes quien te enseñe?

-No sé porque te extraña tanto.

-Digamos más bien que estoy fascinada ¿Quien te va a enseñar?

-Hm...- titubeé- una cocinera por supuesto.

-Oh, hermanito ¡qué bien! eso es fantástico bien hecho.

Al colgar, deseé sentirme tan seguro como parecía. Ahora que había hablado con Bella, me pregunté si no había perdido el juicio. ¿Que estaba pensando? ¿Que habría pensado Bella al respecto? Deseé poder saber lo que pensaría.

Al entrar por la mañana por las puertas de la empresa la vi sentada tras la recepción, mi sentido común se había derretido como plástico barato en un microondas. Claro que la idea de tener como profesora de cocina a una recepcionista y darme órdenes era menos apetecible que la de compartir esos ratos con Bella. Todo estará bien siempre y cuando las clases no desequilibren la relación de jefe y empleada.


	5. ¡No puedo creerlo!

**"Tercera Edad"**

**Karen Pttzn**

_"Que bueno que es esto, no pasó a mayores...pensé que..."_

**Bella POV**

Pasé los días flotando en el aire, tratando de apartar de mi mente las imágenes de la cita en el bar y de olvidar la maravillosa experiencia de sentarme junto a él en su coche cuando me llevó a casa. Estaba segura de que el jefe de Cullen´sford no tenía segundas intenciones conmigo, y además, lo último que deseaba era ser una más en la lista larga de mujeres que recibían sus ramos de violetas semanales. De hecho, me preguntaba por qué Edward no le había pedido a una de ellas que le enseñara a cocinar._ ¿Querría mantenerlo en secreto? ¿Quizá para no revelar lo que él consideraba un punto débil?_ Fueran como fueran las razones, una cosa era segura: cuando empezaran las clases, nuestros papeles cambiarían. Yo sería la experta, la profesora, Y Edward Cullen el alumno.

El jueves por la tarde, empezó la llegada de Edward a mi casa. Edward traía una camiseta color Beige y unos pantalones desgastados y recordé que era malo quedársele viendo una persona tanto tiempo así que aparte la mirada. Se veía absolutamente perfecto. ¡Que distinto estaba! Tan normal, tan relajado...

-¿Ocurre algo? - preguntó él.

Carraspeé y aclaré la garganta.

-No, no ocurre nada, nada en absoluto.

-He traído lo que me has pedido - En el asiento trasero, estaba el gorro y el mandil.

-Bien hecho.

Durante el trayecto a través de las calles oscuras, traté de poner en práctica lo que había aprendido en las clases de yoga para mantener la calma. _"Lo importante es respirar. Respira despacio y con calma". _Afortunadamente, Edward estaba concentrado en el tráfico y casi no hablo. Al llegar al salón, metió el coche en el aparcamiento. Entramos al salón. Estaba hermoso, climatizado y con una cocineta muy linda.

-¿Le parece bien?- preguntó Edward

-Perfecto.- estaba nerviosa, no sabía cómo empezar- Empezaremos con algo fácil y básico, un pastel.

-Mmm... me parece bien.

-Bueno, póngase el mandil y el gorro.

-¿No me veré raro?

-Tranquilo, aquí no hay nadie más que yo.

-Confiaré.

Edward se colocó el mandil y el gorro. Se veía hermoso.

-Veamos, vamos a batir tres claras de huevo, hágalo en este recipiente.

-Bella, en realidad no tengo la menor idea de cómo se hace esto.

-Mire, sólo le dará un golpecito al huevo, lo partirá en dos, y sólo utilizará la parte blanca, ¿Entendió?

-Creo, déjeme intentarlo.

Edward le dio un golpe duro al huevo y éste se cayó al piso, obviamente todo hecho pedazos. Carcajeé.

-¿De qué se ríe?- preguntó consternado.

-Hay Edward, era un toque ligero, además es cerca de la tabla, si lo hacemos muy duro el huevo saldrá volando y se partirá en mil pedazos.- Edward no dijo nada así que volteé a verlo, y estaba observándome detenidamente, sentí un mar de nervios.

-¿Que pasa?- dije

-Nada- dijo un poco sonrojado.- Déjame volver a intentar. Edward volvió a agarra otro huevo y lo partió un poco más decente- ¿así?

-Aja, no te podría decir perfecto, pero hemos avanzado. Ahora, con la mano agarra la parte amarilla, o sea la yema, son mucho cuidado.

-Será pan comido.- Edward la agarro con la mano y la apretó fuerte que me salpicó en la cara toda la yema.- ¡Bella perdóname! no soy bueno en esto.

-No te preocupes.

_¿Desde cuándo nos empezamos a llevar de Tú?_

Edward agarró un pedazo de papel y empezó a frotármelo en la cara.

-Te apestará la cara con el huevo.- se medio rió.

-Lo sé- estaba un poquito furiosa.

Por un mínimo instante nos miramos el uno al otro, y me di cuenta que estábamos a escasos centímetros. Empecé a acercarme más, pero de nuevo, mi instinto me detuvo y me alejé de él.

-Terminaré de hacer los huevos, no vayamos a terminar amarillos los dos- Bromeé.

Edward me dio una mirada furibunda, pero luego se relajó.

-Lo siguiente es poner en un tazón el azúcar, la harina, las claras del huevo, leche, polvo para hornear y vainilla.

-Eso sí lo podré hacer.

-Espera, me apartaré de ti, no vaya a ser que yo termine siendo el pastel.

-Bien dicho- dijo con una sonrisa.

Que perfecto y hermoso se veía Edward cuando era despreocupado y divertido. Me encantaba así, pensé que lo gruñón no se le iba a quitar nunca. Agregó los ingredientes perfectamente y mezcló con el cucharon correcto.

-Bien Edward.

-Aprendo rápido.

-Si, me doy cuenta. Ahora engrasaremos el molde donde irá colocado el pastel y vaciare...- Edward se estaba buscando algo en la alacena.- ¿Edward que haces?

-Buscaré la grasa para el molde.

Le di una mirada furibunda. Lucharía bastante con este hombre.

-Edward, cuando hablo de engrasar, hablo de ponerle mantequilla al molde.

Se sonrojó.

-Perdón, es esto soy nuevo.

-Aja, bueno como te decía, vaciaremos la mezcla en este molde y lo meteremos al horno por 30 min a 190°-

-Bien.- Edward siguió mis instrucciones y vació la mezcla en el molde. Abrió el horno e introduzco el traste y cerró.

-¿ves que fácil es?- dije

-Si, jamás me había tomado la molestia de cocinar mi propia comida, generalmente como fuera de casa, nunca me he preocupado por eso.

-Los hombres nunca se preocupan por eso mejor dicho.

Cuatro limonadas y 30 minutos después, sacamos del horno el molde, el pastel estaba completamente esponjado, se veía delicioso.

-Lo veo y no lo creo.- dijo Edward

-¿que sucede?

-Mi primer pastel en 26 años.

Me carcajeé.

-La mía la tuve a los ocho, y nada bien debo decir.

-¿Que te sucedió?

-Se me quemó, y además le quedaron pedazos de cascaras de huevo.

-¡AJA! y tú dices que soy un cocinero pésimo.

-¡Pero yo tenía 8 años! no se puede comparar a tu edad.

-Mmm... Es verdad, pero para mí primera vez lo hice perfecto.

-Aja. Ahora volveremos a utilizar claras de huevo para el merengue, y un poco de saborizante de chocolate.

-Te toca hacer las claras.

-¿Tú eres el que tiene que aprender no?-

-Si pero... ¿no quieres que te vuelva a salpicar verdad?

-Estaba bien yo lo haré. Pero tú le pones el saborizante.

-De acuerdo.

Batí las claras y Edward le colocó el saborizante. Hicimos un cucurucho y rodeamos el pastel con la mezcla. Por último, le agregamos fresas.

-Se ve delicioso - dijo Edward

-Lo mismo digo. ¿Quieres un pedazo?

-Por favor.

Corté dos pedazos y luego probamos._ Delicioso._

_-_Está riquísimo, no cabe duda que somos excelentes.

-Bella acuérdate quien hizo el pastel ¬¬

-Está bien, en tu primera prueba tienes 10. Creo que ya es suficiente por hoy.

Edward asintió. -Gracias, te agradezco mucho tu ayuda. Ahora tengo que pagarte.

-Oh, no, no es necesario. Lo hago encantada, pero no soy profesional.

-Necesitaré más clases de cocina. Si te parece bien, me gustaría invitarte a cenar, en señal de agradecimiento.

-No creo que sea una buena idea.

-¿Por qué no?

-Sería como una cita.

-¿Y eso es un delito?

-Tú eres mi jefe.

-Bueno, eso es cierto. No metamos la empresa en esto. Tú te dedicas unas tardes a ayudarme, así que lo mínimo que puedo hacer es llevarte a cenar.

-¿No crees que alguien se molestará si cenamos juntos?

-No que yo sepa.

-¿Y las mujeres de las violetas?

-¿Las que?- dijo Edward consternado.

Eché mi cabello y lo miré con fuerza.

-No te hagas el tonto, sabes perfectamente a quien me refiero. Todos los viernes llega un ramo de violetas y son para una mujer ¿no?-

-Bueno, si- reconoció él, admirando su espíritu-. tienes toda la razón. Las violetas son para una mujer.

-¿Y ella sabe que estas tomando lecciones de cocina conmigo?-

-No. No tiene idea- respondió él con naturalidad.

-¿Piensas informarle que me has invitado a cenar?

-Debo reconocer que no se me había pasado por la cabeza, pero no veo por qué no.

Empecé a albergar ciertas dudas sobre su reacción.

-De nuevamente gracias por lo del pastel- dijo él, pensativo-. Sí, tienes razón, creo que debería aclarar esto con la mujer de las violetas, como tú la llamas.

Abrí los ojos de par en par.

-¿Por qué no me acompañas a conocerla, Bella?

Abrí la boca, sin saber responder. Ahora si estaba hecho, la mujer actual y la amante, _genial._

-Así podemos matar dos pájaros de un tiro. Tú te aseguras de que nadie interpretará nuestra cena como una cita, y ella estará encantada de conocerte. ¿Por qué no me acompañas mañana cuando vaya a dejarle las violetas? Será después de haber tenido nuestra segunda lección claro. Y luego te llevaré a cenar.

Consternada y completamente fuera de razón, sin aliento dije:

-Eso parece razonable.

Al día siguiente, había estado de nuevo en mi mundo del aire, pensando en cómo había cambiado nuestra relación las lecciones de cocina entre Edward y yo. Para empezar, estaba completamente y perdidamente enamorado de él, y lo empeoré todo acercándome a él. Y luego está Edward, complicando aún más las cosas invitándome a cenar. Para empezar, todas las mujeres sabían que salir con el jefe era receta segura para tener problemas.

Edward pasó a recogerme a las cinco y media, estaba hecha un manojo de nervios. Obviamente teníamos que ir antes al salón de la cocina para practicar antes de que se nos hiciera tarde para ir a ver a la _"mujer del ramo de violetas"_. Al subir al elegante carro, sentí la fragancia del ramo de violetas y volteé para mirarlas, estaban hermosas, estaban tal y como las había visto hoy en la mañana en el trabajo. Edward condujo hacia las afueras de la ciudad, estaba todo tan relajado, a pesar de que era viernes. Aparcó el auto en el estacionamiento tal y como lo había hecho ayer.

-Bueno Bella ¿Que haremos hoy?- preguntó Edward

-Bueno, haremos algo un poquito más difícil, croquetas de atún.

-Suena bien, no sabía de su existencia-

-Creo que votan por el presidente del estado y tu ni enterado.

Edward me dedicó una mirada furibunda.

-Bueno, empecemos. Primero lo que hay que hacer, es cocer cuatro papas.

-Eso sí lo sé hacer, venga.

-Busca un traste donde podamos cocer las papas.

-De acuerdo.

Edward buscó un traste en la alacena, colocó el traste con agua en la estufa y colocó las cuatro papas. Buscaba los cerillos.

-Te va a picar Edward. Están en el estante de la izquierda.

-Si, disculpa.

-Ahora esperaremos a que se cosan las papas.

-Bien. Quiero que me des los platillos y postres que haremos, no quiero ser tan inútil cuando vengas.

Me sentí un poco mal por ello.

-No te preocupes Edward, si yo estoy aquí para enseñarte.

-Lo sé, pero es un poco vergonzoso.

-Mira no te sientas mal, sólo piensa que los hombres no están hechos para esto.

-Bien.

25 minutos después, salieron las papás.

-Que bien, huelen delicioso.

-Si. Pásame por favor un trapo para retirar el traste de la estufa.

-Entendido.

-Ahora lo que haremos es pelarlas y las tamularemos en otro molde.

-! Auh! - chilló Edward al agarrar la papa caliente con la mano.

-¿Edward pero que estabas haciendo? ¡Debemos esperar a que las papas se enfríen!

-jajajajajajajajaja

-¿Edward que te pasa?

-Hay Bella, no sé si reír, llorar o gritar. Te he dicho mil veces que no soy bueno en esto, soy patético. No sé cómo pueden lidiar esto las mujeres.

Me uní a sus risas.

-¿y ahora a ti que te pasa?

-Nada, es sólo que, me das gracia. Eres tan... tan... otra persona cuando te ríes que es agradable tu compañía.

-O sea que te no te gradaba antes

-¡Al principio! pero ahora no...

-¿Así? ¿Como te parezco ahora?- dijo haciéndome cosquillas.

-jajajajajaja, Edward, no... Jajajaja, para, jajajajajaja Edward, jajaja

-Dime, dime.

-jajajaja ya ya ya! te lo diré, te lo diré.- Edward paró de hacerme cosquillas- Pareces alguien totalmente diferente, ahora eres muy agradable.

-Que bueno.- Al principio me lo dijo con una sonrisa, pero luego se puso serio.- Debemos continuar.

-Claro.- dije un poco sacada. Yo acababa de decirle a Edward que era agradable,_ genial. Bien Bella, ahora ve a pensar que te gusta.- _Ahora pelaremos las papas con mucho cuidado ahora que ya se enfriaron un poco, con un pelador.

-Correcto :D

-¿Y ahora ese cambio repentino?

-No sé, se me da, además, me di cuenta de que puedo lograrlo con tu ayuda.

-Ah- (¬¬ ) - pelaremos de arriba hacia abajo, con mucho cuidado Edward.

-Ya no te preocupes Bella, lo haré bien.

Terminamos de pelar las papas, no habían pasado ni media hora cocinando y Edward ya estaba cansado.

-Edward, no te pongas así, no llevamos mucho tiempo cocinando.

-Lo sé, pero es un poco laborioso.

-Jum y nos falta un montón.- Edward me miró con cara de frustración.- Ahora tamularemos la papa, así.

-Ummm... ok. La papa está muy blanda Bella, lo hice bien.

-Te dije que no eras un inútil :D

- (¬¬) Que insulto, Bella. ¿No merezco un poco de felicitación?

-Claro, como premió, se comerá tres croquetas.

-Lo haré, una cosa...

-¿Qué?

-Que quede entendido que no soy perro.

-Jajaja, Entendido.

Tamulamos las papas y por consiguiente vaciamos el atún, la cebolla y cilantro y mezclamos. Edward se encargó de hacer las formas de la mezcla de las papas, y yo me encargué de poner en platos hondos, huevo, pan molido y harina. Edward obviamente se negó a hacer cualquier cosa que tuviera que ver con el huevo, ya que no olvidaba su "experiencia" de ayer con él, _Infantil_. Era increíble cómo me la pasaba con Edward, el tiempo volaba inmensamente, siempre me pasaba los mismo, entre más tiempo quería pasar con Edward, las horas se iban como el viento. Era fantástico al ver que unas lecciones de cocina habían cambiado el ambiente en un instante, me sentí orgullosa de mi misma por haber tomado la decisión correcta, de o haberme negado a pasar tiempo con Edward.

-Edward pasaras las croquetas por el pan moldo y luego por la harina. Yo pasaré las croquetas primero por el huevo y de ahí te las daré, ¿vale?

-Vale.

Edward tuvo un poco de complicación con la harina, tanto, que la croqueta se le resbalo de las manos y cayó a la harina y le salpico la cara. Me carcajeé, a veces Edward me causaba risa, en la cocina se veía tan ingenuo... Concluimos con la receta al freír las croquetas. Edward se comió tres, mientras yo tan sólo una.

-Me salieron deliciosas.

-Tengo que aceptar que ya estas tomando practica en la cocina con esto. Mereces un 10 :D

-Lo sé - dijo con un tono un poco engreído.- Ahora iremos a visitar a "La mujer de las violetas" y después te llevaré a cenar ¿De acuerdo?

-De acuerdo.

Una parte de mí, me decía que no fuera con él para no herirme, pero por otra parte deseaba ir, para conocer a la misteriosa mujer y decirle a mi corazón que ya le pertenecía otra. Sé que eso sonaba cursi, pero era la realidad.

Edward condujo hacia las afueras de la ciudad y se detuvo en unas puertas dobles de hierro forjado. Un hombre con uniforme y gorra reconoció a Edward, lo saludó y abrió las puertas para darle acceso al recinto.

-¿Que es esto?- pregunté mientras el coche se adentraba por una extensa pradera salpicada de arboles -. Parecen los jardines de una mansión.

-Es Pttzn House- se limitó a responder.

El coche continúo avanzando hasta llegar a un amplio patio con una hermosa fuente redonda en medio. Llegué a ver un letrero de fondo negro con letras doradas que decía: "_Pttzn House, Residencia de tercera edad" _Me volví para ver a Edward.

-No lo entiendo.

Edward detuvo el coche en uno de los espacios libres del aparcamiento y me miró con una sonrisa.

-Aquí es donde traigo las violetas.- Rodeó el coche y me abrió la puerta.- Vamos.

Me bajé del coche, estaba impaciente y a la vez dudosa.

-No pienso ir a ningún sitio hasta que no sepa a quién voy a conocer. Quiero saber por qué estamos en una residencia de tercera edad, y porque tienes esa estúpida sonrisa en la cara.

-¡Bravo!- exclamó una voz a su espalda.

Giré en redondo, no podía creer lo que veía.


	6. La Abuela

**"La Abuela"**

**Karen Pttzn**

_"Trágame Tierra"_

**Bella POV**

Girando en redondo, descubrí a una anciana de pequeña estatura en silla de ruedas motorizada.

-Me encanta ver a una mujer joven con ese espíritu.

-Querida- intervino Edward, inclinándose hacia la mujer para darle un beso en la mejilla y dejar el ramo de violetas en su regazo-¿Qué haces afuera a esta hora?

-Hace una tarde preciosa y he pensado salir a recibirte- dijo la anciana con un pícaro destello en los ojos-. Y me alegro de haberlo hecho. Venga, preséntame a esta interesante joven.

Edward me miró y esbozó una sonrisa de disculpa.

-Abuela, te presento a Bella Swan.

Deseé que me tragara la tierra ¿Por qué no me había imaginado que las violetas eran para alguien como una abuela? ¿Por qué no se lo habían imaginado Gianna y Zafrina? ¿Y como se había atrevido Edward a dejar que todo el mundo asumiera que las violetas eran para su lista larga de amantes?

-Bella- continuó Edward- me gustaría presentarte a mi maravillosa Abuela, Verónica Lane.

Tragándome mi rabia y mi vergüenza, ofrecí mi mano a la mujer y le di una sonrisa.

-Es un placer conocerla señora Lane.

-Lo mismo digo, Bella, y por favor, llámame Verónica.

-Será mejor que entremos- dijo Edward ignorando las miradas curiosas de su abuela-. Empieza a refrescar.

Sujetando la silla de ruedas, la empujó hasta la entrada.

Pttzn House era la residencia de ancianos más elegante que había visto en mi vida, más bien era como un hotel. La habitación de Verónica Lanie estaba en la primera planta, y además del dormitorio y el cuarto de baño, contaban con un pequeño salón que daba directamente al jardín.

-Siéntate Bella- Dijo Verónica señalando uno de los salones tapizados en terciopelo dorado-. Ese sillón que está junto a la ventana es muy cómodo.

Me senté mientras Edward colocaba el ramo de violetas en un jarrón color rosa.

-Gracias querido. su abuela le sonrió con cariño, y después con un guiño añadió:- Y ahora, ¿Que tal si nos sirves una copa de sherry?

Obediente, Edward se acercó al armario de la esquina y sacó tres copas talladas de cristal fino con el borde dorado y un decantador juego.

-Debe de ser una ocasión especial- dijo Edward

-Ya lo creo que es una ocasión especial. Es la primera vez que traes a unas de tus amigas a visitarme.

Hubiera preferido no haber estado mirando a Edward, ya que no habría visto su ceño fruncido ni el gesto tenso en los labios. Era evidente que no le hacía ninguna gracia que su abuela hubiera sacado conclusiones incorrectas acerca de su relación.

-Oh, yo no soy la novia de Edward- me apresuré a corregir, aunque cuando me di cuenta de lo que había dicho me puse roja-. Trabajo en Cullen´sford desde hace un par de semanas, como recepcionista, pero él necesitaba unas lecciones de cocina y le he estado ayudando.- Me sentí mucho mejor, pero la expresión animada y expectante de Verónica no varió ni un ápice.

-Que interesante- dijo mirando con expresión resplandeciente a su nieto-. O sea, que por fin estas pretendiendo cocinar, Edward.

-Es por Alice- dijo él encogiéndose de hombros-. Me convenció de cocinar para el baile benéfico del hospital, aunque sabe que soy un desastre cocinando.

-Pero está prendiendo muy deprisa- dije.

-Estoy segura de que este chico aprende muy deprisa- comentó Verónica, sin tratar de ocultar lo divertida que le resultaba la situación.

Todavía ruborizada dije:

-Y.. y esta noche, me ha invitado a cenar, pero sólo... por agradecimiento.

Entonces, Verónica soltó una carcajada.

-Qué idea tan excelente.

Pensaba en dar más explicaciones, estaba preocupada por la posibilidad de que la abuela de Edward no hubiera entendido correctamente la situación, pero Edward puso una copa en mi mano.

-¿Por qué no brindamos a la salud de mi abuela?- propuso cordialmente, a la vez que le advertía con los ojos de que ya había dicho más que suficiente. Alzando la copa dijo a su abuela:- A tu salud Abuela.

-A su salud- dije.

-Y a las de ustedes, queridos- dijo Verónica, mirándonos sonriente como si fuéramos dos niños buenísimos que se comportan como dos ángeles. Y después se tomó la mitad de la copa en un trago.

-¿Verdad que las violetas son hermosas Bella?

-Ya lo creo que lo son. Realmente preciosas.- Repuse.

-¿Sabías que Edward me trae un ramo todas las semanas?

-Que amable.

-Cuando Edward y sus hermanas eran niños, yo tenía un jardín de violetas en casa, y a ellos les encantaba jugar allí. Por eso estas flores nos traen buenos recuerdos a los dos.

Por un momento, me imaginé a Edward de niño, jugando en el jardín con las rodillas llenas de tierra y una camiseta desgarrada, al igual que sus hermanas. Y ahora allí estaba, un hombre hecho y derecho, un empresario y un triunfador que llevaba violetas a su abuela todas las semanas. ¿Qué pensarían los empleados de Cullen´sford si supieran que su jefe, tan serio y distante, iba todas las semanas a llevar violetas a su abuela? Me di cuenta que Verónica me miraba con intensidad y rápido traté de pensar en algo.

-Edward me ha dicho que le gusta el Béisbol.

-Oh ya lo creo. Desde chiquito tuve que darle algunas palmeadas porque me arruinaban mi jardín. Era muy travieso.

-Deberías haberme advertido de que las violetas eran para tu abuela- le reproché mientras íbamos camino a la ciudad.- ¿Y por qué has dejado que toda la oficina crea que las violetas eran para tus amantes?

-¿Eso es lo que creen?

-Más o menos.

-Me temo que no me conocen Bella- repuso sin apartar los ojos de la carretera-. Lo mío no son este tipo de gestos románticos. Las mujeres con las que salgo no esperan esas cosas de mí.

Abrí la después volví a cerrarla y fruncí el ceño.

-Pero dejaste que el rumor se extendiera.

-Para empezar, un jefe no debe ocuparse de los rumores que corren por la oficina. Y además, Verónica es mi familia. No tiene nada que ver con la empresa.

-¿Entonces por qué me has traído a visitarla?- Tardó un poco en pensarlo, parece que estaba formulándose una respuesta.

-Sabía que se llevarían bien.

-Cierto, quizás tengas razón, Verónica es un encanto de mujer, pero si nunca has llevado a ninguna mujer a conocerla, ¿no te preocupa que dé más importancia a mi visita de la que en realidad tiene?

Eso era cierto. Hasta aquel día, Edward había ido a la residencia solo. Por lo que llevarme con él llevaba sus riesgos. Sin duda había sido una locura.

En la oscuridad de la noche, Edward me miró con una sonrisa.

-Te pido disculpas. Lo siento. Tenía que haberte explicado primero quien era Verónica.

-Está bien. No quiero que piense que somos pareja.- Aunque eso era lo que más quería.

-La sacaré de su engaño la próxima vez que la vea.

Edward había reservado una mesa en su restaurante favorito, donde como siempre fue recibido como un viejo amigo por Marco, el maître. Éste nos condujo a la mesa junto a unos amplios ventanales donde se veía la pequeña ciudad.

-Es un restaurante precioso- dije sonriendo y admirando la decoración modernista del restaurante.

-El chef es magnífico. Es francés, pero la carta es muy cosmopolita y siempre tiene una excelente selección.

Estudié la carta, todos los nombres eran muy raros.

-Todo parece exquisito, pero es muy caro. Por una clase de cocina no me darían ni un cuenco de sopa.

-En mi opinión, calculo que esta cena cubriría el coste de una o quizá dos clases.

-Pero será mejor que no pidamos vino, eso subiría mucho el precio.

-A menos que me acompañes también al baile.

¡No podía creer lo que había dicho! ¡Por Dios! Se me resbalaron las cartas de las manos y mis mejillas se encendieron.

-No puedes hablar en serio.

-Mira, olvidémonos del baile por ahora. Es viernes por la noche, se está haciendo tarde y los dos tenemos hambre. Me gustaría disfrutar de una cena agradable contigo y eso es todo.

-Por supuesto- dije con sorprendente mansedumbre.

Los platillos fueron exquisitos. Durante la cena, hablamos de lugares que habíamos visitado, libros que habíamos leído y películas que habíamos visto, de todo, menos del trabajo. A la hora del café, Marcos, el jefe del café se nos acercó y se sentó junto a nosotros. Edward me explicó que Marcos siempre lo hacía cuando el llegaba a comer aquí. Marcos me tomó de la mano y se la llevó a los labios.

-Encantado de conocerla,_ mademoiselle_. - dijo él marcando el acento francés.

-La cena estuvo divina- dije, alagada por las palabras del chef-. Es usted un chef excepcional.

-Mi amigo tiene un gusto exquisito- dijo palmeándole el hombro a Edward.

-Y me atrevo a decir que le proporciona mucha inspiración a través de sus acompañantes.

Marcos soltó una carcajada y dio un par de palmadas.

-Ah, pero esta noche mi amigo se ha superado a mí mismo.

-Ten cuidado Marcos. se apresuró a aclarar Edward-. Bella es una compañera de trabajo y esta cena es una cena de... trabajo.

Marcos lanzó los brazos al aire escandalizado.

-¿Una cena de trabajo un viernes por la noche? Creí que eras más sensible, amigo mío- me miró con gesto de complicidad-. Debo confesar que he estado mirándolos desde la cocina, y no me ha dado la sensación de que fuera una cena de trabajo. Creo que todos lo sabemos- declaró apurando su taza de café.

El chef se puso de pie y tomándome mi mano, me besó una vez más, se despidió de Edward con la mano, y bruscamente se volvió a la cocina.

-Un poco exagerado ¿no te parece?- murmuró cuando nos quedamos solos de nuevo.

-Supongo que siendo tan buen cocinero se lo puede permitir.

-Pensé que te molestaría que alguien más se haya hecho una idea equivocada sobre nosotros.

No lo miré a los ojos, sólo me limité a encogerme de hombros.

-No creo que hayamos hecho nada ni dicho nada que haga pensar a nadie que esto es una cita.

-No, yo tampoco. Marcos, como buen francés, es muy romántico. Le gusta pensar que su restaurante puede hacer que dos personas se enamoren con una sola cena.

Lo miré y le esbocé una sonrisa.

-Tranquilo, se perfectamente que hace falta mucho más que una cena para que dos personas se enamoren.


	7. Celos

**"Estoy ¿Celoso?"**

**Karen Pttzn**

_"Tengo miedo a perder mi plan quinquenal"_

**Edward POV**

Estacioné el coche cerca de la fuente, en uno de los espacios libres del aparcamiento. Sentí a Bella callada y muy pensativa. ¿Que pensaba? Otra vez la pregunta del millón. Tal vez había averiguado que traía las flores a mi abuela o si no tenía mucha suerte a mi madre. Pero sólo dijo:

-No lo entiendo

¿Que no lo entendía? pensé que lo había adivinado. Así que le respondí con una sonrisa _¿No todo lo sabe verdad?_

-Aquí es donde traigo las violetas.-Bajé del coche y le abrí la puerta-. Vamos.

Estaba ansioso por qué Bella conociera a mi bella a abuela. Le quería mostrar al ser querido que amaba tanto.

-No pienso ir a ningún sitio hasta que no sepa a quién voy a conocer. Quiero saber por qué estamos en una residencia de tercera edad, y porque tienes esa estúpida sonrisa en la cara.

¿Estaba impaciente? Habían pasado solo dos días y Bella y yo ya nos llevábamos bien éramos amigos. Estuve a punto de contestarle pero mi abuela apareció de repente.

-¡Bravo!- exclamó mi abuela. _¿Qué?- _Me encanta ver a una mujer joven con ese espíritu.

Como había predicho, a mi abuela le agradó Bella. Me extrañó verla afuera, ella siempre me esperaba dentro de su habitación; como fuera, estaba feliz de verla.

-Querida- le dije, dándole un beso en la mejilla y el ramo de violetas-. ¿Qué haces afuera a esta hora?

-Hace una tarde preciosa y he pensado salir a recibirte, y me alegra a verlo hecho. Venga, preséntame a esta interesante joven.

Pero que distraído fui, me sentí tan en casa, que se me olvidaba que mi abuela y Bella no se conocían. Le sonreí a Bella en modo de disculpa.

-Abuela te presento a Bella Swan.

Bella parecía ida o algo parecido, tenía la mirada aterrada ¿Había hecho algo mal?

-Bella- decidí repetírselo-. Me gustaría presentarte a mi maravillosa abuela, Verónica Lane.

-Es un placer conocerla señora Lane.

-Lo mismo digo, Bella. Por favor llámame Verónica.

Y ¿A qué se debía la sonrisa en su rostro? Mi abuela me empezó a dirigir miraditas, de esas que te ponen incómodo. Y más si vienes acompañado de una señorita. Mi abuela hacía eso cuando me quería involucrar con una mujer. Pilla. Espero que Bella no lo haya notado.

-Será mejor que entremos- dije antes de que mi abuela hiciera algún otro comentario inoportuno-. Empieza a refrescar.

Mi abuela se había pintado una sonrisa en el rostro, no dejaría esta conversación nunca. Bella se sentó en el sofá cerca de la ventana mientras yo colocaba el ramo de violetas en el jarrón de mi abuela. Tenía que estar atento a cualquier palabra que ella le dijera a Bella.

-Gracias Querido. Y ahora, ¿Que tal si nos sirves una copa de sherry?

¡¿Qué?! eso era solo para ocasiones especiales. La última vez que tomé un poco de Sherry fue el año pasado y fue sólo por el cumpleaños de la abuela. No pensará la abuela...

-Debe de ser una ocasión especial- dije mientras servía las tres copas.

-Ya lo creo que es una ocasión especial. Es la primera vez que traes a unas de tus amigas a visitarme.

Como pensaba, era por Bella. Menos mal que dijo el motivo del brindis, pero yo no le creí ni una pizca. Obviamente no me hacía gracia de que mi abuela pensara de ese modo.

-Oh, yo no soy la novia de Edward- Se apresuró a decir Bella _¿Que está diciendo? _Eso no haría más que aumentar el regocijo de mi abuela.- Trabajo en Cullen´sford desde hace un par de semanas, como recepcionista, pero él necesitaba unas lecciones de cocina y le he estado ayudando.

Sentí un poco de rabia hacia Bella. ¿No se daba cuenta de la clase de persona era mi abuela? Conocía a mi abuela, y no estaba contenta hasta que conseguía lo que quería. Si la abuela quisiera que Bella y yo estuviéramos juntos haría todo lo posible. Por supuesto Bella le había dado toda la información.

-Que interesante- _Oh no_-. O sea, que por fin estas pretendiendo a cocinar Edward.

-Es por Alice- dije, tratando de guardar mi rabia y escondiéndola-. Me convenció de cocinar para el baile benéfico del hospital, aunque sabe que soy un desastre cocinando.

Y eso era verdad, Alice no me había convencido, sino que me rendí, con Alice no se podía ganar una discusión. Aunque pelearas y pelearas, Alice siempre ganaría. Creo que se lo heredó a la abuela.

-Pero está aprendiendo muy deprisa- dijo Bella. Me sentí mucho mejor cuando hizo esas palabras. La rabia que había dentro de mí se apagó. _¿Que me había dicho para que se apagara?_

_-_Estoy segura de que este chico aprende muy deprisa-. Dijo con una sonrisa. Tendría que hablar con ella de esto después.

-Y... y esta noche, me ha invitado a cenar, pero sólo... por agradecimiento.

¿Que pretendía Bella? ¿Acaso quería que me enfureciera? Suficiente. No le permitiría decir nada más.

-Que idea tan excelente-. repuso la abuela. Y por consiguiente una carcajada.

Para que no volviera hacer otro comentario, el brindis era una excelente excusa.

-¿Por qué no brindamos a la salud de mi abuela?- dije.

-A su salud.-complemento Bella.

-Y a las de ustedes queridos- Casi se me caía la copa de la mano. Afortunadamente mis instintos la mantuvieron ahí. Como había dicho, mi abuela, no iba a parar a partir de ahora. Los ojos de mi abuela brillaban como rubíes.

-¿Verdad que las violetas son hermosas Bella?- dijo mi Abuela.

-Ya lo creo que lo son. Realmente preciosas.-

Así que a Bella le gustaban las flores. Genial.

-¿Sabías que Edward me trae un ramo todas las semanas?-

Eso era cierto, si la abuela supiera que Bella ya lo sabía, y todo, por los chismes de la empresa.

-Que amable.

-Cuando Edward y sus hermanas eran niños, yo tenía un jardín de violetas en casa, y a ellos les encantaba jugar allí. Por eso estas flores nos traen buenos recuerdos a los dos.

_A que Bellos momentos aquellos. Mi abuela solía ser tan cariñosa con nosotros. _Por un momento añoré esos días. Y a la vez me alegré de que hubieran cambiado el tema. Bella se veía pensativa. ¿Qué estaba pensando ahora? otra vez la pregunta del millón. Mi abuela y yo nos quedamos viendo a Bella, de repente ella volvió a la realidad y dijo rápidamente:

-Edward me ha dicho que le gusta el Beisbol.

-Oh ya lo creo. Desde chiquito tuve que darles algunas palmeadas porque me arruinaban mi jardín. Era muy travieso.

Y con eso dimos por concluida la plática entre mi abuela, Bella y yo. Me despedí de ella abuela con un fuerte abrazo y un beso. Bella hizo lo mismo, aunque mi abuela nunca me dejó de dar miraditas significativas.

-Deberías haberme advertido de que las violetas eran para tu abuela- me reprochó Bella cuando íbamos en camino al restaurante.- ¿Y por qué has dejado que toda la oficina crea que las violetas eran para tus amantes?

Bella me empezó a Bombardear con preguntas. Si era una sorpresa para ella conocer a mi abuela. ¿Entonces que pensaba ella de las violetas? ¿Acaso pensaba que las violetas eran para una de las "Disque amantes"?

-¿Eso es lo que creen?

-Más o menos.

-Me temo que no me conocen Bella- Era cierto, en los años que había trabajado así, no me había relacionado tanto con una persona más que con Bella.-. Lo mío no son este tipo de gestos románticos. Las mujeres con las que salgo no esperan esas cosas de mí.

-Pero dejaste que el rumor se extendiera-Lo que dijeran de mí en la empresa no me importaba en lo más mínimo.

-Para empezar, un jefe no debe ocuparse de los rumores que corren por la oficina. Y además, Verónica es mi familia. No tiene nada que ver con la empresa.

-¿Entonces por qué me has traído a visitarla?

Ni yo mismo sabía por qué había traído a Bella a conocer a mi abuela. Así que busqué otra respuesta.

-Sabía que se llevarían bien.

-Cierto, quizás tengas razón, Verónica es un encanto de mujer, pero si nunca has llevado a ninguna mujer a conocerla, ¿no te preocupa que dé más importancia a mi visita de la que en realidad tiene?

Ella tenía toda la razón respecto a eso. Por supuesto que no le diría que mi abuela haría todo para enlazarnos.

-Te pido disculpas. Lo siento. Tenía que haberte explicado primero quien era Verónica.

-Está bien. No quiero que piense que somos pareja- Eso me dolió un poco.

-La sacaré de su engaño la próxima vez que la vea- Tendría que hacerlo por el bien de los dos. Aunque una parte de mí me decía que no.

Había reservado la mesa ayer, una cerca de la ventana con mi amigo Marcos.

-Es un restaurante precioso- dijo Bella Sonriendo. Sabía que le gustaría. De repente vi algo brillar en sus ojos _¿Fue mi imaginación?_

-El chef es magnífico. Es francés, pero la carta es muy cosmopolita y siempre tiene una excelente selección.

Bella tenía el ceño fruncido.

-Todo parece exquisito, pero es muy caro. Por una clase de cocina no me darían ni un cuenco de sopa.

-En mi opinión, calculo que esta cena cubriría el coste de una o quizá dos clases.

-Pero será mejor que no pidamos vino, eso subiría mucho el precio.

-A menos que me acompañes también al baile.

¡Qué?¡ ¡Yo no dije eso! ¡Que dije! Sólo las palabras se me salieron...

-No puedes hablar en serio-_ por supuesto que no hablaba enserio._

-Mira, olvidémonos del baile por ahora. Es viernes por la noche, se está haciendo tarde y los dos tenemos hambre. Me gustaría disfrutar de una cena agradable contigo y eso es todo.

-Por supuesto.

Quedé sorprendido, la había pasado extraordinariamente bien. Los platillos fueron exquisitos. Pedimos cordero asado para los dos. Bella pidió tarta de limón y yo de chocolate. Hablamos de todo menos del trabajo, genial. De repente se acercó Marco a nuestra mesa y se le quedó viendo a Bella fijamente, eso me molestó.

-Encantado de conocerla,_ mademoiselle_. - dijo él marcando el acento francés.

-La cena estuvo divina- dijo sentí un poco herido-. Es usted un chef excepcional.

-Mi amigo tiene un gusto exquisito- dijo palmeándome el Hombro.

-Y me atrevo a decir que le proporciona mucha inspiración a través de sus acompañantes-Marcos soltó una carcajada y dio un par de palmadas.-Ah, pero esta noche mi amigo se ha superado a mí mismo.

-Ten cuidado Marcos. Me apresuré a decir. No quería que confundieran nuestra relación-. Bella es una compañera de trabajo y esta cena es una cena de... trabajo.

Marcos lanzó los brazos al aire escandalizado.

-¿Una cena de trabajo un viernes por la noche? Creí que eras más sensible, amigo mío. Debo confesar que he estado mirándolos desde la cocina, y no me ha dado la sensación de que fuera una cena de trabajo. Creo que todos lo sabemos- dijo apurando su taza de café.

Marcos se puso de pie y le dio un beso de nuevo a Bella. Me estaba poniendo fuera de mis casillas.

-Un poco exagerado ¿no te parece?- dije con la voz un poco más exagerada. Espero que Bella no lo haya notado.

-Supongo que siendo tan buen cocinero se lo puede permitir.

-Pensé que te molestaría que alguien más se haya hecho una idea equivocada sobre nosotros.

-No creo que hayamos hecho nada ni dicho nada que haga pensar a nadie que esto es una cita.

¡¿Quién entiende a las mujeres?!

-No, yo tampoco. Marcos, como buen francés, es muy romántico. Le gusta pensar que su restaurante puede hacer que dos personas se enamoren con una sola cena.

Me dio una sonrisa.

-Tranquilo, se perfectamente que hace falta mucho más que una cena para que dos personas se enamoren.

Entonces caí en la cuenta, y mi vista se nubló. ¿Por qué había llevado a Bella a conocer a la Abuela?- Quien era la persona más importante para mí- ¿Por qué me enfurecí con Marcos?

_Estaba celoso, y yo completamente enamorado de Bella_

_Ge-nial_


	8. Beso

**"Una Velada Fantástica"**

**Karen Pttzn**

**"**_La gota que derramó el vaso"_

**Bella POV**

Fuera del restaurante, la fresa brisa nocturna alborotó mis cabellos y deseé sentirme más feliz tras una velada tan mágica. El colofón perfecto fue la visita a Verónica Lane, durante la que Edward me había demostrado su lado más amable y sensible de su personalidad, sin tratar de ocultar el placer que me causaba ver lo bien que nos llevábamos su abuela y yo. Mejor aún, ahora que sabía que Edward no tenía ninguna relación sentimental seria.

Durante toda la cena, las barreras entre nosotros se fueron desmoronando. Estaba segura de que para los dos, había sido una velada especial. Pero al final, cuando llegó Marco, el equilibrio de toda la velada se había desvanecido porque me vi obligada a enfrentar los hechos y la realidad... _"Despierta Isabella Swan. Esta noche ha sido un cuento de hadas. El jefe y la recepcionista no van a vivir una inolvidable historia de amor". _Mi jefe y yo pertenecíamos a dos mundos totalmente diferentes y lo peor de todo, es que lo sabía desde el principio. Pero qué más daba si estaba incondicional e irrevocablemente enamorada de él._ ¿Y que si Edward había estado relajado y contento durante toda la velada?_ Una cena y una agradable conversación no significaban que mi jefe y yo formáramos pareja.

Ahora, camino a casa, el tenso silencio parecía intensificar los sonidos de la noche: los pasos en la acera, el viento, la gente hablando dentro del restaurante. Una ráfaga de viento me hizo estremecer.

-Tienes frío- dijo Edward acomodándome la chaqueta.

-Gracias-susurré.

Un estremecimiento de alto voltaje me recorrió el cuerpo cuando Edward puso su brazo en mis hombros para darme calor.

-No te la quites- dijo él abriéndome la puerta del coche.

Levanté la mirada y la expresión de calidez de los ojos masculinos de Edward bajo la suave luz de la luna me dejó sin respiración. _"Esto no es una cita. Vivimos en mundos diferentes". _Instintivamente, alcé los labios una décima...

-Bella- susurró él, a la vez que me devoraba con la mirada, del pelo a los ojos, a la boca, a la garganta... La mano masculina se alzó para tocarme el cabello y contuve el aliento. Todas y cada una de las células de mi cuerpo esperaban con anhelo...

Pero entonces vi tristeza en esos hermosos ojos masculinos y Edward bajo la mano con un bufido de frustración. Avergonzada, me metí al coche y cerré la puerta luchando contra las lágrimas que se agolpaban de mis ojos. Claro que entendía por qué Edward no podía besarme. Él era mi jefe, y esto no había sido una cita. Cuando llegamos a mi casa, Edward me acompaño a la puerta, pero no lo dejé entrar.

-Gracias por la chaqueta- dije entregándosela.

-El placer ha sigo mío Bella. Gracias por tu compañía- a punto de volver al coche añadió:- Veré que tarde de la semana que viene tengo libre para la próxima clase.

-Vale. Aún tienes que practicar un poco más. Ya me lo dirás el lunes- y me metí a la casa.

El recuerdo del momento en el que Edward quiso besarme me hostigó todo el fin de semana. Para distraerme, estuve leyendo "Cumbres Borrascosas" la vida amorosa de Heathclif y Cathe. El lunes por la mañana, Edward llegó a Cullen´sford con el móvil pegado a la oreja. Al pasar por la recepción me saludó con una sonrisa segadora con un asentamiento de cabeza. Pero las cosas volvían a estar como siempre_ ¿Y que esperaba?_ Solo estaba enseñando a cocinar por un compromiso social. Ángela apareció con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja. Había pasado el fin de semana en las Montañas Azules con su fotógrafo, y había sido de lo más romántico. Luché contra los celos- de los buenos-sin demasiado éxito. Ángela me estaba describiendo la magnífica piscina de mármol que había en el hotel donde se hospedaron. Ignorando a Ángela como si no estuviera, apareció Gianna dejando una pila de CD´S en mi mesa.

-Bella, querida, ¿te importa descargar todo esto a un archivo en tu ordenador?

"¿Bella querida?". ¿A qué se debía tanta amabilidad? Sabía que entre mis obligaciones no estaba trabajar a las órdenes de la ayudante personal de Edward, pero tampoco deseaba enemistarme con ella. Era la única persona de toda la empresa que emitía vibraciones negativas, y preferiría no tenerla de enemiga.

-Sólo necesito una copia de seguridad- dijo la mujer.

-De acuerdo. Me pondré en ello enseguida.

Con una leve sonrisa, Gianna giró sus talones ignorando de nuevo a Ángela.

-No olvides que tú eres un pez muy pequeño- me dijo Ángela.

-¿A qué te refieres?

-Gianna es una depredadora, y muy peligrosa.

-Oh, venga Ángela, no seas tan mala. Gianna es un poco seca, pero supongo que tiene mucho estrés trabajando con alguien como Edward... digo con el Sr. Cullen- me apresuré a decir.

Ángela meneó la cabeza lentamente.

-Llevo dos años observándola, y aún estoy esperando a que se abalance sobre su presa. Ten cuidado con ella- dijo dándome unos golpecitos en la espalda.

Metí el primer CD en la disquetera y empecé a descargarlo en el ordenador. A media tarde sonó mi teléfono. Era Edward.

-Espero que no sea demasiado precipitado, ¿Pero te viene bien mañana por la tarde para otra clase de cocina?

Sabía que tenía que darle una excusa. ¿Podía pasar otra tarde de tortura? Quizá debería decirle que saldría con Ángela de compras. Pero eso sería mentir y yo no mentía. Además, Edward necesitaba como mínimo una clase más. No podía dejarlo plantado de repente. Así que... a pesar de saber el dolor que aquello me causaría, le aseguré que el martes por la tarde me venía bien.

**Edward POV**

Esto iba fatal.

A mitad del segundo platillo, era incapaz de concentrarme, a pesar de que tenía que haber sido mucho más fácil el primer día. Para la clase de hoy, había elegido un vestido amarillo. Pero Bella resultaba una fuente de demasiadas distracciones, y tenerla cerca me hacía dolorosamente consciente de la curva seductora de sus labios, sonriendo a pocos centímetros de los suyos.

Pero el peor tormento procedía de mi torpeza mientras cocinaba, cada roce contra ella era una promesa de placer, cada fugaz contacto, una marca al rojo vivo en mi piel.

En el pasado, nunca me había sentido tan feliz, siempre había buscado a una mujer pragmática y entregada a su carrera y a la vez agradable. En el pasado, yo no había conocido a Bella. La dulce, cálida y peligrosa Bella. Temía que si la llevaba a mi lecho, sentiría la imperiosa necesidad de mantenerla allí para siempre. Y eso no era parte de la estrategia que me había trazado.

-Estoy un poco aburrida con la cocina- dijo Bella interrumpiendo mis pensamientos- Por qué no bailamos un poco.-dijo encendiendo el estéreo y luego tomándome de la mano.

-Bella... pero...

-Shh, vamos.

Esto iba empeorando, no podía darme el lujo de acercarme a ella.

-Debo confesarte que no se mucho sobre bailes... no creo que sea buena idea.

-Oh Edward, no me digas que también tendré que darte clases de baile.

-Eso no, no me llama mucho la atención.

Aquello había sido una mala idea. Una pésima idea. En el momento en que las cálidas manos de Bella aferraron las mías supe que estaba en problemas. Para empezar, Bella traía puesto un bello vestido amarillo que se ceñía a su piel. Además Bella estaba muy cerca de mí, casi tocándola, y yo solo que quería hacer era apretarla contra mi cuerpo y besarla...

-Lo importante en el vals es la postura del cuerpo y la elegancia de los movimientos- decía ella.

Bella buscó algo diferente, algo como salsa. Empezó a mover sus caderas de un lado a otro y mecía suavemente su cuerpo balanceándose al ritmo de la música.

-Edward ven aquí-dijo Bella.

Me hubiera encantado estar mirándola solamente, pero sería una grosería no bailar con ella.

-Muévete, puedes quedarte en el sitio, pero sin dejar de mover los pies.

Empecé a moverme con torpeza, parecía un estúpido.

-Cierra los ojos- me ordenó- Olvida que estoy aquí. Escucha la música y sigue el ritmo.

Así era más fácil. Sin la distracción de Bella moviéndose delante de mí.

-Ahora déjate llevar- dijo ella-. Relaja los hombros y sigue la música.

La voz de Bella sonaba sorprendentemente cerca y cuando abrí los ojos, la encontré meciéndose y bailando junto a mí.

-Venga-me animó ella con una sonrisa-, olvida que eres el jefe y baila.

Tomándome de las manos, Bella me atrajo suavemente hacia ella.

Fue la gota que derramó el vaso. La tentación era demasiado fuerte. ¡Al cuerno con el Baile! La tomé entre mis brazos y la besé.


	9. Besame una vez mas por favor

**"Pasando a la realidad"**

**Karen Pttzn**

_**"**__Pensé que sólo iba a ser un sueño, pero se hizo realidad"_

**Bella POV**

Deje de bailar, paralizada al sentir los labios de Edward en los míos. Por un momento el miedo estuvo a punto de apoderarse de mí, pero no me alcanzó. Aquí estaba Edward, el hombre con quien semanas había soñado y fantaseado. Lo conocía bien, había estado a solas con él muchas veces. Conocía a su abuela, y además el quería besarme. Rodeo mis brazos alrededor de su cuello, mis dudas se disolvieron. No más dudas, no más miedos, sólo una increíble sensación de felicidad.

Edward metió la mano entre mis cabellos. Con una mano me sujetó de la cintura para acercarme más a él y con la otra sostuvo mi cabeza atrayéndome hacia él para intensificar el beso. Nunca me había sentido tan segura, tan atractiva, tan deseada. Olvidándome de todo cuanto me rodeaba, me dejé llevar por el maravilloso impulso de pegarme a él rodeándolo...

Edward se tensó de repente e interrumpió el beso. Yo lo miré perpleja y me di cuenta que la puerta estaba abierta cuando seguí el trayecto de su mirada.

-Lo... lo siento muchísimo, señor Cullen- tartamudeó la mujer que la acababa de abrir. Era la señora de la limpieza roja como el tomate- He oído la música y creí que habían entrado algunos adolescentes.

-Tranquila Maggy, ya estábamos terminando- dijo Edward con un poco de rabia.

-Entonces me iré- dijo la mujer y cerró la puerta sin hacer ruido, probablemente sin poder creer lo que había visto.

Edward me miró y yo lo miré sin decir nada. Luego por fin reaccionó y con una ligera sonrisa dijo:

-Lo siento- dijo en voz baja- No debería haberte besado.

O sea, que para él iba a ser eso. Un error que debía olvidar. Logré convertir un suspiro de decepción en un encogimiento de hombros.

-No me importa- me obligué a sonreír- Podemos echarle la culpa a la música.

Edward pareció aliviado con mi reacción.

-Supongo que debemos continuar.

-Vale.

Hoy, la práctica de cocina estuvo de lo más pesado, ya que dentro de unos días iba a hacer la gran fiesta de caridad. Por eso Edward y Yo hicimos todo tipo de platillos, Postres, platos fuertes, pequeños aperitivos y otras cosas. Edward enfrentó una lucha contra el huevo y ganó. Eso sí, lo estuvo intentando unas cinco veces. Con cada platillo que hacíamos, el agarraba práctica y poco a poco aparecía una sonrisa en su rostro. Sonrisas de las que me quitaba el aliento, quería besarlo, amarlo...

-Supongo que ya hemos hecho bastante por hoy- dijo él- Te llevaré a casa.

Fuimos hasta el coche en silencio. Antes de poner el vehículo en marcha dijo:

-Si abres la guantera, encontrarás un CD y quizá te interese.

Lo saqué y leí la caratula.

-Verónica Lane al piano. ¿Es de tú abuela?

Edward asintió y puso el coche en marca, saliendo del aparcamiento.

-Me encantaría oírla tocar ¿Podemos escucharlo ahora?

-Puedes llevártelo a casa.

El coche se metió entre el tráfico y ninguno de los dos hablamos hasta que Edward detuvo el coche enfrente de mi casa.

-Sobre la fiesta...- dijo él entonces.

Esperé, cruzando mentalmente los dedos para que no me pidiera más lecciones. No podría soportarlo.

-He pensado que quizás quieras ir a la fiesta, como mi pareja.

Esta vez no sólo lo miré sino abrí a boca incapaz de articular palabra.

-Tú misma dijiste que te encantaba cocinar, además éste será muy elegante y te gustará-dijo con una sonrisa devastadora.

-Pero...yo...no...

-¿No crees que te lo has ganado Bella?

Estaba segura de que lo más prudente sería rechazar la invitación. Edward me mandaba señales contradictorias de estar lejos de él.

Edward apretó las manos en el volante.

-A decir verdad, debo confesar que cocinar al lado de Anthony Bourdain todavía me aterra y me vendría bien un poco e apoyo moral- me dedicó otra de sus devastadoras sonrisas-. Una compañera de fatigas, digamos.

Tragué saliva, me temblaba todo el cuerpo.

-¿Como una profesora animándote desde afuera?

-Exacto.

-Pero es una fiesta muy pública. Si voy como tu pareja todo el mundo lo sabrá.

-Yo diría que no tardarán en saberlo de todos modos. No creo que la señora de la limpieza se calle lo que ha visto hace un rato- Edward se encogió de hombros y apretó la mandíbula, mirando hacia la calle-¿Qué me dices?

-No...no lo sé.

Bajé la cabeza y vi el CD de Verónica que tenía en la mano. En la carátula, había una mujer sentada en un piano con un elegante vestido de noche plateado. Apenas podía ver en aquella hermosa mujer de unos cuarenta años los rasgos de la anciana abuela de Edward.

-No tengo nada que ponerme- dije contemplando la fotografía.

Edward soltó una risita.

-Eso se arregla fácilmente. En Rose Bay hay una fabulosa mujer que tiene una elegante tienda de ropa. Te mandaré a ella para que elijas.

¿En Rose Bay? ¿La carísima tienda? Debería estar loco.

-Yo me ocuparé de la factura.

-No puedo aceptarlo.

-No malgastes tus fuerzas Bella, estoy en deuda contigo. Si me ayudas a superar el mal trago del baile, me estarás haciendo un gigantesco favor.

-Sería más fácil aceptar sino me hubieras besado.

-Como jefe hablando a una empleada, te doy mi palabra, Bella- dijo sin mirarme y apretando con más fuerza el volante-. No soy un cerdo y no espero que te acuestes conmigo en pago por la invitación.

-Vale. No...no me lo esperaba. Pero está bien que haya quedado claro.

Edward posó sus ojos en mí y éstos tenían un destello divertido.

-¿Que te parece gracioso?- pregunté extrañada.

-No puedo creer que le este colgando un cartel de prohibida a una mujer tan encantadora.

¿Prohibida? Quizá no le temiera, pero estar enamorada de él era mucho peor. Quise decirle que "estar prohibida" para él no era lo que yo deseaba.

-¿Entonces aceptas?- dijo Edward, no aceptando una negativa-. ¿Vendrás conmigo al baile?

Estaba entre mis dudas. Una vocecita dentro de mí me animaba para que aprovechara la oportunidad. A fin de cuentas, para esto había venido a Forks, para vivir la vida al máximo.

-Está bien, Iré.

Abrió la puerta.

-La fiesta es el viernes en la tarde. Tendrás que ocuparte de quien les llevará las flores a Verónica.

-Gracias por recordármelo- dijo con una sonrisa- Serías una estupenda asistente personal.

Preparé una taza de café y fui a la sala para escuchar el CD de Verónica. Casi inmediatamente me maraville de los hermosos sonidos que salían de ese piano. Me envolví en ellos por completo, la música era preciosa.

-Verónica es maravillosa.

Imaginé a Verónica joven, una mujer hermosa y llena de talento, y también imaginé a Edward, de niño jugando en el jardín de su abuela. Tontamente, sin ninguna razón, empecé a llorar.

Al día siguiente, llamé a Pttzn House para hablar con Verónica.

-¿Diga?- preguntó una voz

-¿Verónica?

-Si, soy yo.

-Hola, soy Bella Swan. Edward me ha prestado su CD y sólo quería decirle que me ha encantado.

-Gracias Bella, te agradezco la llamada.

-Creo que su forma de tocar es maravillosa. Tanto que hasta me hizo llorar.

-Gracias querida- tras una pausa Verónica preguntó:- ¿Me has dicho que Edward te ha prestado el CD?

-Sí.

-Vaya, vaya. Tengo entendido que vas a ir al baile con él.

¡Como volaban las noticias!

-Sí, así es. ¿Se lo ha contado Edward?

-Su hermana, Alice, me ha llamado esta tarde. Cuando le he dicho que ya te conocía, que habías venido a Pttzn House, se quedó estupefacta. Como ves, estás levantando un gran revuelo Bella.

No dije nada. En realidad no entendía nada lo que estaba pasando y no sabía que decir.

-Tendrás cuidado ¿verdad querida?

-No... no sé a qué se refiere- balbuceé perpleja todavía.

-Oh, ya entiendo. Entonces será mejor que no diga más.

-NO, por favor, dígamelo- le supliqué a pesar de que no tenía tanta confianza con hay algo que necesito saber por favor dígamelo.

Tras un silencio, la anciana dijo:

-Mi nieto nunca te haría dicho intencionalmente, Bella. Es un muchacho encantador y muy generoso. Si no fuera por él, yo no podría estar en esta carísima residencia y sus padres tampoco andarían viajando por todo el Caribe, el sueño de su madre, pero me temo que Edward está demasiado obsesionado con el trabajo y por sacar la empresa adelante. Su principal objetivo es no cometer los mismos errores que su padre.

Me hubiera gustado preguntarle que errores eran, pero eso sería una indiscreción por mi parte.

-Haría falta alguien muy excepcional para hacer olvidar a Edward el camino que se ha trazado. Aunque tengo la sospecha que tu eres una persona excepcional, Bella.

Su hubiera tenido más confianza con ella, le habría pedido que me lo explicara mejor, pero no lo hice. Mientras me despedía de Verónica me pregunté si la abuela de Edward pensaba que todas las mujeres que salían con su nieto oían campanas de boda.

Eran las seis de la tarde y Edward seguía metido en su despacho, trabajando aunque la mayoría de Cullen´sford ya se había ido.

-Toc toc.

-¡Bella!- exclamó con una espontánea sonrisa-. ¿Que haces aquí tan tarde?

-Quería hablar contigo- dije levantando levemente el CD que tenía indicándole que era asunto de trabajo.

-Oh- dijo él algo decepcionado-. Pasa y siéntate. Tú dirás.

-Bueno, quería que me confirmaras que puedo mandar el contenido de este CD fuera de la empresa. Gianna me ha dicho que es un trabajo urgente para ti, y que su ordenador no funcionaba bien...

-¿Gianna?- me interrumpió Edward- ¿Gianna te ha pedido que mandes sus correos?

-Sí.

-¿Por qué?

-Me ha dicho que tenía problemas con su ordenador. Últimamente me ha pedido algunas cosas. El otro día me pidió que guardara un montón de archivos a mi ordenador.

-¿Qué?

-Me dijo que eran copias de seguridad- dije incómoda.

-Tenemos procedimientos de seguridad muy buenos- dijo él alarmado tomando el CD y metiendo a su ordenador-. Gianna no necesita utilizar tu ordenador para nada. Voy a echar un vistazo.

Unos segundos después, cuando apareció el listado de archivos en la pantalla, Edward palideció visiblemente.

-! Esta información es confidencial ¡Esto es el acta de la reunión de la junta directiva. Se supone que tenía que guardarla en un lugar seguro.

Edward necesitaba aire, así que deshizo el nudo de su corbata. Él abrió otro documento.

-Esto es la estrategia de la empresa para los próximos tres años. Es el alma de la empresa.

-Pero...

-No habrás mandado nada ¿Verdad?

-No, no... no he mandado nada- dije tranquilizándolo-. Me había parecido un poco raro y por eso preferí consultarlos contigo.

-Tranquila, has hecho bien- dijo pasándose una mano por su cabello despeinado-. ¿Y donde tenías que mandarlo?

-Aquí tengo la lista de direcciones que me ha dado- dije sacando de una carpeta la lista.

-¡No puedo creer que Gianna haya hecho semejante cosa! ¡Tiene que llevar meses preparándolo- dijo Edward enojado-. Con esto podría podido hundir a la empresa, y a ti también estaba tendiendo una trampa. Quería que los correos salieran de tu ordenador para que cuando se descubriera todo, te echáramos la culpa a ti.

-¿Como se ha atrevido a hacerme algo así?- dije con los ojos llenos de lágrimas.

Edward se acercó a mí y me tomó las manos.

-Seguramente porque pensó que eras una presa fácil.

Cerré los ojos y las lágrimas empezaron a descender por las mejillas. Edward me las secó con los pulgares y me dijo en voz baja:

-Me has salvado, Bella. Has salvado la empresa, y me has salvado a mí.

Abrí los ojos y esboce una sonrisa.

-¿Como puedo darte las gracias?- susurró él con ternura-. Se me dan bien las flores y las cenas, ¿Pero qué más puedo ofrecerte, Bella?

Durante un rato permanecí en silencio, mirando el ordenador y luego levanté la cabeza y le dije:

-Creo que lo mínimo que puedes hacer es volver a besarme.


	10. Love is Feeling

**Una noche de Amor"**

**Karen Pttzn**

_"El sueño que tanto esperaba se ha hecho realidad"_

**Edward POV**

_-Creo que lo mínimo que puedes hacer es besarme._

Oh no! De por sí ya tenía que hacer un gran esfuerzo por mantenerme alejado de ella, y en este mismo instante ella me había pedido un beso. Quería que la besara. Yo era su jefe y prácticamente le prometí que no la tocaría. Aparté los ojos de la boca tentadora de Bella y miré a los ventanales. Afuera reinaba la oscuridad. Era hora de llevarla a casa antes de que olvidara mis buenas intenciones. Ya era hora de...

Volví a mirarla a los ojos. _Error_. Me sentí ahogado y estaba perdiendo la batalla. Yo solo era un hombre ¿Cómo podía resistir la tentación cuando ella misma me había pedido que la besara? Levantando mis manos enmarqué su cara, y rocé suavemente sus labios. Pero mi intención inicial, de darle un beso rápido y superficial, se desvaneció por completo cuando Bella dejó escapar un gemido, me rodeo el cuello con sus manos y se arqueó hacia mí.

Los labios de ella eran suaves y apasionados. Bella mordisqueo ligeramente mi labio inferior, dejando escapar gemidos que hicieron añicos mis buenas intenciones. El beso se intensificó y deslicé mis manos sobre sus brazos y luego las bajé hacia las asentaderas, me estaba volviendo loco. Tenía que poseerla, estaba a punto de perder el control por completo. No, no podía hacerlo.

Saqué la fuerza necesaria para interrumpir el beso. Bella tenía las mejillas encendidas y los ojos brillantes. Le acaricié los labios y le dije:

-No deberíamos hacer esto. Te di mi palabra.

Bella levantó la barbilla y me miró con esos dulces ojos.

-Por favor, no me apartes de tu lado Edward.

-Hay Bella- la apreté contra mí y le besé el pelo-. ¿Que voy hacer contigo?

-Yo diría que lo estabas haciendo muy bien.

Hice un gemido y supe que la batalla estaba perdida.

-Aquí no.

**Bella POV**

-¿Donde vamos?- pregunté deseosa.

-A mi casa.

Di un respingo en el asiento, no podía creer lo que pasaba.

-¿Te parece bien?

-Si muy bien.

Su voz era sorprendentemente serena y segura, teniendo en cuenta que Edward me estaba llevando a su casa, casi con toda seguridad para hacerme el amor. Cerré los ojos; era prácticamente imposible que esto estuviera ocurriendo. Pero tenía la sensación de que era lo que tenía que pasar, y que este era el momento perfecto.

Edward estacionó el coche en el aparcamiento subterráneo de un alto edificio de apartamentos, un bloque de acero y cristal, y me llevó hasta el ascensor.

-Vivo en el último piso- dijo él tomándome de la mano-. Espero que no tengas vértigo.

-Me aterran las alturas- Bromeé

-En ese caso tendré que ocuparme de calmar tus miedos- dijo cuando entramos al ascensor-. ¿Estas bien?

La única respuesta que le di fue un apretón de manos. Edward me acercó a él y me besó en la mejilla. Flotando en una nube de deseo, me envolví en sus brazos y le ofrecí mis labios para otro beso. Edward no se hizo de rogar y me besó con excitante lentitud.

-Ahora que estamos siendo sinceros el uno con el otro, te diré que ha sido una de mis fantasías- murmuré.

-¿Que te besen en un ascensor?

-Que mi jefe me bese en un ascensor.

Edward soltó una risita. Las puertas del ascensor se abrieron y salimos a un pequeño vestíbulo con una sola puerta. Con una tarjeta de plástico, Edward abrió la puerta del lujoso apartamento.

Fue como entrar en los decorados de una película. El apartamento era impresionante, con kilómetros de moqueta blanca, modernos y elegantes muebles y electrodomésticos en la cocina. A través de los enormes ventanales que cubrían prácticamente toda una pared, se podía contemplar toda la nocturna ciudad de Forks.

-Oh, es fabuloso- exclamé.

-De momento cubre mis necesidades- dijo tomándome de las manos-. ¿Tienes hambre?

-La verdad es que no.

no de comida le dije con la mirada.

Edward entendió la insinuación y me atrajo hacia él.

-¿Te han besado alguna vez en un ático?

-Nunca- dije en un susurro metiéndome entre sus brazos.

Edward me besó detrás de la oreja y la garganta provocándome estremecimientos de placer.

-¿También es una de tus fantasías?

-Acabo de añadirla a mi lista.

Cerré los ojos mientras continuaba besándome.

-Hm, qué gusto- susurre- Y dime, ¿Cuál es tu fantasía?

Edward soltó una risita.

-Esa puede ser una pregunta peligrosa.

-No lo creo Edward, confío en ti.

-Espero merecer tu confianza, Bella.

-Tranquilo- dije dándole un puñetazo juguetón en el estómago.

-Estaré encantado de compartir mi fantasía contigo. Sólo me llevará un minuto organizarlo.

Pocos minutos más tarde, Estaba acurrucada junto a él en el sofá con una copa de vino en la mano mientras veíamos el programa de Anthony Bourdain.

-Desde que hablamos en el taller de la cocina, lo he visto todas las noches- confesó-. Y te imaginaba aquí conmigo viéndolo también.

Sorprendida, deje la copa en la mesa. ¿Todas las noches? Era increíble que Edward hubiera estado pensando en mí todo el tiempo, increíblemente fabuloso.

-¿Y...y que hacía yo? ¿En tu fantasía?

-Oh, estabas muy pegada a mi- con el brazo por encima de mis hombros, Edward depositó un beso en mi pelo, y me apretó más contra él.

-Edward, espero que en esa fantasía me hicieras el amor.

-¡Oh, Bella!

Me apretó más a él y me tomó con intensidad los labios. Los dos teníamos una urgencia de besarnos y acariciarnos. Lentamente sin dejar de besarnos, Edward me condujo hacia su recámara y con urgencia empecé a desabotonar mi camisa, dejando mi sostén al descubierto. Edward hizo lo mismo con su chaqueta y su camisa. Edward me acarició la espalda desabrochando mi sostén. Gemí de deseo y, sin, apenas pensarlo, los dos empezamos a desnudarnos mutuamente.

-Gracias- murmuré cuando habíamos terminado. Mi cabeza estaba apoyada sobre su pecho-. No tienes idea de lo agradecida que estoy.

Edward soltó una risita y apoyó su mano en mi cintura acariciando desde ésta, a la cadera.

-Estoy seguro de que el agradecimiento es mutuo.

-Ha sido perfecta mi primera vez.

-¿Tu primera vez? ¿Por qué no me lo habías dicho?

-No...no quería espantarte.

-Pobrecita. Si lo hubiera sabido, habría tenido más cuidado contigo.

-Lo has tenido, Edward.- lo tomé de las manos y le dije:- sabes, desde que te vi en el estanque con tus sobrinos, supe que eras una buena persona.

-¿Yo, una buena persona? odio que me llamen así.

-Ya estás otra vez, haciéndote el duro, cuando en realidad eres un blandengue. Conocerte, aprender a confiar en ti, hacer el amor contigo... todo ha sido...

-¿Terapéutico?

Solté una carcajada, la verdad era casi la palabra correcta.

-En serio, Edward, tú eres mejor que cualquier otra terapia- dije con voz sensual y provocadora.

Edward me apegó hacia él y me dijo:

-En serio, Bella, creo que voy a recomendar un poco más de terapia.

Sonreí en la oscuridad.

-En serio, creo que va a ser lo mejor.

**Edward POV**

Me desperté a la mañana siguiente con una sensación de bienestar. A mi lado, Bella dormía profundamente. Tenía un aspecto increíblemente joven e indefenso, sentí la urgente necesidad de despertarla. Unos besos serían suficientes para despertarla y volver hacerle el amor.

No debería hacerlo, era viernes por la mañana, me esperaba un día desagradable en el trabajo. Estaba acostumbrado a despertarme todas las mañanas con una sensación de preocupación, pero este día debería enfrentarme a unos deberes especiales: despedir a Gianna y notificar a sus competidores los que estaba planeando. Tenía que volver a repasar las estrategias a lo largo del plazo.

Fui a la cocina y encendí la cafetera y luego fui a ducharme. Bella se despertó cuando salí de la ducha. Se sentó sobre la cama y olisqueó el aire.

-¿Has hecho café? ¿Que hora es?

-Hecho café por qué debo ir al trabajo. Son las siete.

-¡Nooo!- dijo mientras se ponía de pie-. ¿Tenemos tiempo para que pase por ropa a mi apartamento?

-Si te apuras, sí.

-Pero hay que hacer algo de desayunar Edward, no puedo sobrevivir solo con una taza de café- se metió al baño pero luego asomó su cabeza por la puerta- Ah, por cierto, me acabo de acordar que hoy es la fiesta del hospital.

Si, hoy era el "gran día" estaba nervioso, menos mal que llevaría a Bella a la fiesta pero..._ ¿Será suficiente ella para calmar mis nervios?_

Llegué a la oficina de la empresa después de haber pasado por la casa de Bella para que buscara un poco de ropa y de darnos unos cuantos besos. Inmediatamente avisé a las autoridades de la estafa de Gianna, Obviamente ella lo negó, pero con pruebas, ella se rindió. Obviamente yo quedé aliviado, no imaginaba ni siquiera la empresa en banca rota.

El trabajo duró muy poco, Le avisé a Bella que pasaría por su casa a buscarla como a las cinco de la tarde después de salir del trabajo y darnos unos veinte besos.

Llegue a darme una increíble ducha y me puse mi esmoquin de color negro, debí ir presentable para la fiesta. ¿Como se verá Bella? De por si ella era hermosa, no me la imaginaba con él vestido...

Me subí al coche directo a la casa de Bella...


	11. Alegría & Decepción

**"Alegría y decepción al mismo tiempo" (parte I)**

**Karen Pttzn**

_"Pensé que lo nuestro estaba decidido! ¿Por qué me haces esto? Lo único que hice fue..."_

**Bella POV**

Tras la magia de la noche anterior y la tensión de trabajar todo el día como si no hubiera ocurrido nada fuera de lo normal, debía prepararme para la fiesta del hospital. Con cuidado descolgué el vestido de lamé Azul que Irina, la propietaria de Rosa Bay, había seleccionado para mí. Me metí en el alzándolo con cuidado hacia arriba. El exquisito tejido brillaba mientras iba subiendo cubriéndome las caderas y senos. Después subí los tirantes por los brazos y contuve el aliento mientras me abrochaba la cremallera.

El vestido parecía una segunda piel, podía moverme con facilidad. Al verme en el espejo me estremecí. Parecía modelo salida de una revista. Sonó el timbre y bajé a abrir. Era Edward, con un esmoquin negro, realmente hermoso. _¿Aquel ángel estaba conmigo_? Debería ser un sueño.

-¡Guaauuu!- exclamé al verlo.

-Eso digo yo de ti- susurró- Bella, estas preciosa- dijo mientras me devoraba con los ojos de cabeza a pies-. Me temo que hoy vas a voltear muchas cabezas.

-Muchas gracias por el vestido. Me siento como si Irina hubiera sacado a la superficie la princesa que hay en mí.

Edward sonrió.

-No sabes las ganas que tengo de besarte, pro no me gustaría estropearte el maquillaje- dijo, ofreciéndome el brazo-. Vamos y terminemos con esto cuanto antes.

-Entiendo que estés un poco nervioso- comenté ya en el coche.

-Oh, desde luego no pienso reconocer que lo estoy.

Claro que no. Edward no lo demostraría con esa fachada de hombre frío y duro. Así mismo lo ha hecho igual en el trabajo y todo le ha salido bien. Respiraría aliviado cuando terminara la noche.

-Lo harás muy bien. Es increíble lo mucho que has progresado. Eres con diferencia mi mejor alumno.

-¿Cuántos alumnos has tenido?

-uno

Los dos nos echamos a reír.

-En serio Edward, te va a salir perfectamente porque tienes manos de un gran chef.

-He tenido una profesora fabuloso-dijo con una hermosa sonrisa.

Continuamos avanzando por las calles mojadas en dirección a Clifton Show**,** era mágico lo que podía hacer el dinero. Anthony Bourdain había mandado hacer un sitio para la fiesta del hospital, en regalo a este, por supuesto. En la entrada semicircular los coches y limusinas de detenían frente de la entrada principal del edificio para dejar a la gente, gente reconocida y famosa.

-Cielos, hay cámaras por todas partes. Y una alfombra roja!- dije sorprendida-. No puedo creer que haya una alfombra roja, es como...los Oscars.

-No es para tanto, Bella. Hoy en día, todo el mundo pone una alfombra roja.

Dos porteros se apresuraron a abrirnos las puertas respectivas del coche y un aparcacoches se encargó del vehículo. Los flashes de las cámaras me deslumbraron momentáneamente, mientras avanzaba por una alfombra flanqueada de curiosos de ambos lados. Edward me tomó de la cintura.

-Lo único que tienes que hacer es sonreír y caminar-susurró Edward.

Una vez en el interior, me fije que adentro era aún mejor que el exterior. Los techos estaban adornados con Arañas de cristales; las mesas cubiertas de manteles de lino con centros de mesa de flores amarillas, supuse que eran margaritas.

-Esto es hermoso- susurré.

En el centro, había una gran mesa, me imaginé que eran para los jurados. Había muchas caras famosas, desde políticos, hasta personajes de la televisión y del deporte hasta importantes empresarios y personalidades. Muchos saludaban a Edward con una palmeada en la espalda, apretón de manos, un par de besos o exclamaciones como: ¡Querido!

Una mujer con un elegante vestido rojo vino a saludar a Edward con los brazos extendidos. Era su hermana, Alice, acompañada de su esposo Jasper, que enseguida Edward me presentó.

-No sabes las ganas que tenía de conocerte Bella, es justo lo que recetó el médico.

No sé a qué se refería, así que iba a preguntarle cuando ella me dijo:

-Y debo felicitarte. Enseñar a cocinar a mi hermano es una tarea que sólo se puede comparar con mandar a un hombre a Marte.

Edward tosió nerviosamente.

-Quizá sea mejor que te guardes las felicitaciones hasta que me la haya ganado de verdad- dijo serio.

Miré a Edward. Noté el pánico en sus ojos así que lo tomé de la mano y se la apreté suavemente. Él me respondió con una sonrisa sólo para mí, pero el momento sólo duro unas décimas de segundo porque en aquel preciso momento todo el mundo se volvió a la entrada del inmenso salón.

-Damas y caballeros- anunció un joven- por favor, demosle la bienvenida al presidente del hospital, Robert Stewart y a nuestro invitado de honor ¡Anthony Bourdain!

Todos los presentes rompieron en aplausos mientras Anthony se sentaba en la mesa del jurado.

**Edward POV**

-Señor Cullen pase por aquí por favor para que le preparen sus cosas- dijo un joven.

-Suerte- dijo Bella acompañado de un beso.

El joven me llevó por un vestíbulo para ponerme prendas adecuadas para elaborar la comida, tuve un gran nerviosismo. Me di cuenta que no estaba solo cuando llegaron tres hombres más con la misma cara que yo.

-Señores, con ustedes, los donadores de esta gran obra de caridad- anunció el presentador. Salimos por una pequeña cortina y la gente una vez más aplaudió. Saludamos al chef más reconocido, y nos colocamos en nuestras respectivas mesas de trabajo.

-! Bueno, comenzaremos con un plato fuerte, Albondigón! Señor Anthony, denos el honor de contar por favor.

-Y en una, dos ¡Tres!- gritó el chef

Por fortuna nos habían dado las cartas de los platillos que debíamos a hacer. Preparé todo con manos ágiles. Freí el tocino, pique la cebolla, ajo, el morrón y las aceitunas, tal y como Bella y yo lo hicimos. Afortunadamente no pasó accidente y termine antes que todos. Esperamos hasta que los otros tres compañeros terminaran.

-Bueno, ahora veremos quién de estos bondadosos donadores tiene mejor el sabor- exclamó y rió el presentador- Señor Chef, continué.

Anthony probó mi platillo, después probó los platillos de los otros compañeros.

-Bueno! hay un empate! Entre el Sr. Cullen, y el Sr. Jones

Todos volvieron a aplaudir.

-¡Que bien! Felicidades Señores, continuaremos con unas deliciosas "Croquetas de Atún"- exclamó el presentador.

Perfecto. Bella y yo sabíamos muy bien la receta, aunque la parte del huevo no fuera mi favorita. Traté de revivir en mi mente aquel día no tan bueno de las croquetas. Volteé en dirección a Bella, estaba con una gran sonrisa que mi corazón explotó de felicidad, le guiñé un ojo mostrándole que todo iba bien.

Otra vez terminé primero y Anthony probó nuestros platillos.

-En esta ronda, gana el Sr. Cullen.

Estallé de la emoción lo había logrado, no había quedado en ridículo como yo creí. Por lo que noté, Alice y Bella explotaban de la alegría y la emoción. El presentador anunció el postre, un delicioso pastel y una tarta de limón, la favorita de Bella. Traté de hacer la tarta con una gran decoración, para que Bella se sintiera orgullosa, por supuesto lo logré. El compañero Welling y yo, terminamos al mismo tiempo. Anthony dijo que todos los postres eran buenos pero reconoció mi gran esfuerzo por la tarta y me aplaudió. Por supuesto todos lo siguieron.

-Ahora, todos recibirán platillos de los que estos bondadosos hombres hicieron. Démosles un gran aplauso por lo que acaban de hacer. Chicos- se dirigió a nosotros- gracias por haber depositado su confianza en esta clínica y el esfuerzo que hicieron para no perder.

Me acerqué a Bella y le di un gran beso.

-! Edward lo hiciste ¡Lo hiciste! Te dije que todo saldría bien.

-Gracias Bella por todo.

-Muy bien hecho hermanito- me felicitó Alice.

-Cuñado, estuviste excelente- dijo Jasper.

-Le estaba diciendo a Bella que debería abrir un negocio para dar clases de cocina- dijo Alice cuando solté a Bella.

-Que ni se te ocurra, la necesito en Cullen´sford.

Bella se ruborizó y sonrió. Sentí un nudo en la garganta por la emoción. La noche anterior había sido más que fabulosa, la ternura de Bella, su sinceridad emocional y su total falta de inhibición me habían dejado deseando mucho más. Nunca había sentido un deseo tan profundo e intenso, daría cualquier cosa por llevarme a Bella en este preciso momento a casa donde pudiéramos estar juntos y solos. La música empezó con un tango.

-Creo que ahora bailaré con Bella- dijo Jasper interrumpiéndome de mis pensamientos.

-Será un placer, Jasper. Es tango, vamos.

Salieron a la pista y empezaron a bailar como dos niños, tomados de la mano. Celoso, los observaba con el ceño fruncido. Bella era preciosa, encantadora y muy divertida. Todos los que la conocían, quedaban encantados con ella. Ella era como la azúcar de mi café de las mañanas. Como si hubiera leído mis pensamientos, Bella me miró con un brillo especial en los ojos y una sonrisa llena de amor. Y entonces caí en la cuenta, esto era un error. Si yo fuera libre para amarla... ¿Cómo podría mantener mi plan quinquenal y continuar estando en el pedestal en el que Bella me había subido? Tenía que haber sido sincero con ella, la noche anterior debí habérselo contado, debí ser sincero antes de haberla llevado a la cama. ¿Como decirle? Así: "Bella, antes de que se me olvide, tengo un plan empresarial que, por desgracia, no me permite disfrutar del lujo de una relación sentimental" Estúpido. Hubiera arruinado la noche anterior si se lo hubiera dicho.

_¿Cómo iba a encontrar la fuerza para separarme de ella? _No me quedaba otro remedio, tenía que ser sincero con Bella, tenía que decirle la verdad, que no estaba en posición a comprometerme con nadie. Alice se acercó a mí y me dio un codazo mientras señalaba con la cabeza en dirección a Bella.

-Dime hermanito, ¿Todavía sigues empeñado en tu estúpido plan quinquenal?

-Claro que sí.

-Pobre chica- dijo sacudiendo la cabeza-Cinco años. Eso son sesenta meses, es ridículo.

Traté de ignorar la sensación de nausea que sentí en ese momento. Tenía la sensación de que Alice tenía razón, pero no podía cambiar mis planes. En cinco años, si todo iba bien, la empresa tendría el futuro asegurado y entonces podría relajarme y buscar mi compañera. Hasta entonces, lo romántico tendría que esperar.

_Bella se merecía conocer la verdad._

**Bella POV**

Afuera, llovía estrepitosamente.

- ¿Cansada? - Pregunto Edward de cuando íbamos de regreso a casa.

Había sido una velada perfecta. Edward había logrado preparar platillos diferentes. La verdad me dolían Las articulaciones y la cabeza me daba más vueltas con el ritmo del limpiaparabrisas. Edward detuvo el coche frente a mi casa y di un salto de anticipación. Estaba un punto de suceder. El párrafo final perfecto la noche perfecta. Seguramente estaría con Edward hasta el Amanecer. Lo único que quería era poder estar con él por el resto de mi vida. Estaba irremediablemente enamorada de él, que no había vuelta atrás.

-Bueno-dije- con voz Tentativa, - Gracias por una velada maravillosa Edward.

Este apago el motor y se desabrochó el cinturón de seguridad

-Gracias a ti Bella, por todo-acarició mi mejilla con el índice de su mano-Estoy en deuda contigo.

Algo me Puso en guardia. ¿Dónde estaba la camaradería de la noche anterior? ¿Dónde estaban sus sonrisas, su pasión? Estábamos solos, por el amor de Dios. ¿Por qué no estaba ya en sus brazos? ¿Por qué no me besaba apasionadamente?

-¿Te apetece tomar café?- dije. No quería que la noche acabara.

-Gracias, sí.

Buscó un paraguas y salimos del carro. Me subí el vestido hasta las rodillas, y me quité las zapatillas doradas. Al llegar a la puerta, prendí la luz del vestíbulo y me volví para que Edward me tomara en sus brazos. Pero no. Edward permaneció tenso con los puños cerrados, los brazos a los costados, la mandíbula apretada y mirándome con una expresión extraña en los ojos.

-Me gustaría que habláramos- dijo él.

_¿Hablar? ¿Ni siquiera un beso? ¿De qué quería hablar? ¿Iba a decirme que la noche anterior sólo fue una aberración, una aventura para celebrar que su ayudante no había logrado arruinar su empresa? ¿Volvíamos a ser únicamente el jefe y la recepcionista?_

-La cocina está por aquí.- Edward me siguió quitándose la chaqueta- ¿Té o café? A esta hora prefiero té.

-Yo también.

_Lo ves, somos compatibles _Bromeé. Para ocultar mi inquietud y mi nerviosismo, me afané a la tarea para preparar todo lo necesario, la taza, la tetera, la azúcar y galletas.

-Siéntate- le invité sacando una silla -¿De qué querías hablarme?

Edward curvó la boca hacia abajo y clavó los ojos en el mantel.

-Hemos pasado dos noches maravillosas.- se interrumpió.

_Oh! socorro, esto es horrible!_

-Pero no quieres que me haga una idea equivocada- dije

Edward hizo una mueca.

-Debería haberte dicho una cosa, Bella.

Un estremecimiento helado me encogió el estómago.

-¿Hay otra mujer?

-No, claro que no.

-¿No estarás comprometido secretamente o algo así?

-Nada de eso.

-Pero debería haberte advertido que estoy totalmente entregado a mi trabajo y concentrado a sacar adelante a la empresa, y lo estaré durante algún tiempo. De momento no puedo permitirme las relaciones emocionales.

-¿Ah no? ¿Y durante cuánto tiempo te lo vas a permitir?- pregunté con sarcasmo.

-Otros cinco años.

Me pareció una ridiculez.

-¿O sea, que anoche fue la última vez que te acostaste con una mujer en los próximos cinco años? No digas tonterías Edward.

-No quería decir eso- se ruborizó.

-¿Entonces que querías decir? Porque me estás diciendo que ni siquiera estas dispuesto a una relación superficial y sin compromiso.

-Tú no eres esa clase de chica.

-Tu no sabes qué clase de chica soy- espeté furiosa.

-Pero sé que no soy el hombre que te mereces. Terminarías sufriendo, y no quiero que te pase eso. Por eso creo que será mejor que nos distanciemos, y volvamos a tener una relación profesional.

_¿Como podía hablar con tanta clama? ¿Acaso la noche anterior no había significado nada?_

-Si estás tratando de protegerme, no te molestes, no lo necesito- le dije, sin poder ocultar el enfado que sentía- Y para que quede claro, Edward, no esperaba que te pusieras de rodillas y me pidieras en matrimonio.

-Perdona- dijo- Te he ofendido.

- Soy más madura de lo que crees- Entonces recordé la conversación que tuve con Verónica-. Tu abuela me avisó que era probable que sucediera esto.

-Tengo la desgracia de tener una familia de mujeres entrometidas- masculló.

-Verónica y Alice son maravillosas, y estoy segura de que tu madre también lo es.

-Lo es, sí, y no puede entrometerse en esto.

-Eso Verónica también me lo dijo.

Edward suspiró y se frotó la mandíbula con la mano.

-¿También te habló de la quiebra de mi padre?- preguntó en voz baja.

-No- me di cuenta de que eso debería de ser importante.

-Mi padre era muy impulsivo para los negocios, y lo perdió todo.

-¿Fue entonces cuando tuviste que dejar el colegio privado?- pregunté, recordando lo que me había contado en el taller.

-Sí, y aprendí una valiosa elección: que es importante planificar el futuro. Primero quiero asegurarme una situación económica sólida, antes de pensar en casarme o formar una familia- afirmó con la mandíbula tensa-. No buscaré una relación permanente al menos hasta dentro de cinco años.

-Oh, ¿Y entonces qué?, ¿Echarás un vistazo a tu alrededor y encontrarás a Doña Perfecta esperando para caer rendida a tus pies?

-No es tan simple como lo pintas.

-Es peor, Edward- dije, con ganas de darle un puñetazo en el pecho y hacerlo reaccionar- Dime una cosa, ¿Que harás si te enamoras antes de que pasen los cinco años?

-Eso no pasará- dijo sacudiendo la cabeza.

-¿Cómo puedes estar tan seguro?

-No permitiré que ocurra.

-¡Estas loco!- dije poniéndome de pie de un salto.

-Bella no quería hacerte daño.

-No me lo has hecho.

Los dos sabíamos que era una mentira, pero no estaba dispuesta a reconocer que estaba furiosa, que me sentía utilizada, y que mi corazón se hacía añicos.

-Supongo que quieres que me vaya.

_¡No! ¡No!_ quise gritarle, pero saqué las fuerzas suficientes y dije:

-Has dejado muy claro que no hay ninguna razón para que te quedes. Estoy segura de que tienes que pensar en tu empresa.

Edward se puso la chaqueta y en silencio fue hasta la puerta. Al llegar al vestíbulo me miró.

-Bella eres una mujer marav...

-¡Ni se te ocurra!- explotando por fin-has dicho bastante.

Conteniendo las lágrimas y con dedos temblorosos busqué la cremallera del vestido de lamé y lo bajé.

-¿Que haces?- preguntó sin comprender.

Lo miré con rabia.

-Devolverte el vestido por el que tanto dinero has pagado-dije bajándome los tirantes.

-Pe...pero no es necesario.

-¡Claro que sí! y lo sabes!

El vestido se deslizó por mi cuerpo. Edward me miraba con el rostro contraído, parecía que le iba a estallar una vena. Vestida únicamente con un sujetador sin tirantes y unas diminutas braguitas a juego, recogí el vestido y se lo tiré al pecho.

-Muchas gracias señor Cullen, ha sido un placer.

Sin dudarlo ni un segundo, le abrí la puerta, pero Edward estaba demasiado perplejo para moverse. Así que le puse las manos en el estómago y lo empujé. Entonces reaccionó y salió de la casa. Sólo tuve tiempo de cerrar la puerta de un golpe antes de ponerme a llorar.

En la cama, di rienda suelta a mi dolor. La noche anterior había sido la noche más maravillosa de mi vida, me había entregado por completo a Edward. Yo le había desnudado mi alma, contándole mis cosas y problemas. Que ingenua había sido. Ahora sabía que había muchas maneras de hacer daño. No podía soportar que Edward no estuviera enamorado de mí, pero esa era la verdad.

Lloré de nuevo. La garganta ya me dolía, me quemaba de forma insoportable. Estaba helada, prácticamente desnuda encima del edredón, pero permanecí allí durante horas, entre sollozos y estremecimientos, demasiado hundida para meterme entre las sábanas.

El sonido de unos goles penetró mi sueño e intenté despertarme, abriendo lentamente un ojo, pero la cabeza me martillaba, tenía la garganta al rojo vivo y me dolía todo el cuerpo. No tenía idea de la hora que sería. ¿Había llamado alguien? Lo cierto era que no me importaba, no podía bajar y abrir la puerta. Necesitaba las pocas fuerzas que tenía para beber un vaso con agua de la mesilla, ni siquiera podía pensar en cómo llegar al cuarto de baño.

Mientras bebía el vaso con agua, recordé que Edward no me amaba. Lo recordé todo: el plan quinquenal, mi rabia, la humillación y su reacción al quitarme el vestido y arrojárselo a los brazos, cerrándole la puerta de golpe. Una vez más, se me llenaron los ojos de lágrimas y hundí mi cabeza en las almohadas. Tenía que recuperarme, tenía que olvidarme de mi jefe.

Tenía que dormir, dormir toda una semana.

La siguiente vez que me desperté, fue por el móvil, tampoco pude levantarme. A juzgar por la luz que se colgaba en el dormitorio, debía ser mediodía o primera hora de la tarde, pero no tenía fuerzas, así que volví a cerrar los ojos y dormirme.

Cuando volvió a sonar el móvil, ya había oscurecido. Pero cuando traté de acercarme, el móvil había dejado de sonar. Con las piernas temblorosas, fui al cuarto de baño para tomar unas aspirinas. Acababa de meterme a la cama cuando sonó de nuevo el móvil.

-¿Diga?- respondí sin fuerzas.

-Bella, soy yo, Ángela.

-Oh, Ángela, hola.

-¿Que te pasa?

-Creo que tengo gripe.

-Oh, no, que mal. Llamaba para ver si querías comer mañana.

-Lo siento, no puedo moverme.

-Pobrecita. ¿Necesitas algo? ¿Tienes comida?

-No necesito nada. No tengo hambre.

-Pero necesitas que te cuide alguien.

-No. No te preocupes por mí, no quiero contagiarte. Tranquila, solo necesito dormir.

-Asegúrate de beber mucho líquido.

-Lo haré- colgué.

_Dormiré_


	12. Conociendo la Verdad

**"Perdóname"**

**Karen Pttzn**

_"Fui un tonto lo sé, espero que me perdones, porque no sé si podré vivir sin ti"_

**Edward POV**

Paseaba por el salón como un animal enjaulado, maldiciéndome por haberme comportado así con Bella.

_- Dime una cosa, ¿Que harás si te enamoras antes de que pasen los cinco años?_

_-Eso no pasará._

¡Que idiota fui! arrogante, y tan desalmado por haber seducido a una joven inocente, valiente, perfecta, y por haberme acostado con ella y jugar con sus sentimientos. _Y también con los míos. _Me acordé de los defectos de mi madre, nunca dejo de amar a su marido a pesar de la difícil situación en la que sus prácticas empresariales habían dejado a mi familia. Ella seguía adorando al hombre con quién se casó. Se me hizo un nudo en la garganta. Mis padres estaban disfrutando como nunca viajando por todo el Caribe. A pesar de todo, para mi madre la vida había siempre una aventura.

Por las ventanas orientadas al oeste, vi los primeros destellos del amanecer. Así sería la puesta de sol durante los próximos cinco años. Cuando terminara este tiempo, por fin podría quitarme las cadenas y empezar a ser feliz. Alice me había recordado que cinco años tenía sesenta meses, lo que significaba casi dos mil días. Y dos mil amaneceres y atardeceres. Peor aún. Dos mil noches negras que, gracias a su inamovible plan quinquenal, las pasaría sin Bella.

Tenía que reflexionar.

El fin de semana fue el más frustrante que había vivido. Bella se había ido dos días, dejándome en la soledad. Pero lo peor fue el lunes, cuando llegué al trabajo y vi que Bella no estaba en la recepción. Estaba en el despacho repasando la estrategia para contratar a una nueva asistente personal cuando me enteré que Bella había llamado diciendo que estaba enferma.

-¿Enferma?

Era una probabilidad que no se me había ocurrido. Me aflojé la corbata y me desabroché el cuello de la camisa, de repente, oprimía demasiado.

-Por lo visto lleva todo el fin de semana en cama con gripe- dijo Elizabeth- Pensaba que lo sabías.

No tenía idea. Me había pasado horas y horas tanto el sábado como el domingo aparcado delante de su casa y mirando las cortinas echadas de las ventanas, temiendo haberla perdido para siempre.

-Bella fue al baile del hospital contigo ¿no?

-Si, y entonces estaba bien- dije preocupado, imaginando a Bella sola y enferma en su casa detrás de aquellas cortinas echadas, todo el fin de semana, demasiado enferma para abrir la puerta o contestar el móvil. planté en la puerta.

-Edward- me llamó Elizabeth-, espera un momento. Quería preguntarte una cosa.

-¿De qué se trata?- me volví para mirarla.

-¿Me equivoco al pensar que mi estrategia de cita a ciegas se ha convertido en algo más?

-¿Que cita a ciegas? ¿De qué estás hablando?

-Del taller del trabajo en equipo. Cuando te emparejé con Bella.

Perplejo, negué con la cabeza. Habían ocurrido tantas cosas desde entonces que casi me había olvidado. Pero fue la primera vez que estuvimos juntos, cuando yo le dije que no sabía cocinar, unas palabras que fueron el desencadenante de todo lo ocurrido posteriormente.

-Sabía que tú y Bella se compenetraban.

Se me apretó el pecho y se me dificultaba respirar.

-¿De dónde sacaste eso?

-He visto sus perfiles de personalidad- respondió Elizabeth como si fuera evidente-. Bella es una mujer extrovertida, con bastante tacto, cariñosa, pero quizás un poco sensible. Y tú eres introvertido, lógico y organizado, pero que desconfía de sus instintos.

¿Mis instintos?

-¿De qué sirven eso perfiles de personalidad? ¿Que demuestran?

-Que Bella y tú se complementan perfecto. El uno para el otro.

La idea, me resultó increíblemente alentadora, y me di cuenta que estaba sonriendo. Aclaré la garganta rápidamente.

-Bueno, hm, ya sé que tenemos que hablar sobre la asistente personal Elizabeth, pero me temo que será para otro momento.

Sin esperar su reacción me fui. Iría a buscar a Bella. Le suplicaría si fuera necesario. _! Estúpido! Estúpido! Estúpido!Estúpido! ¿Edward que hiciste? Dejaste ir a la chica que amas! ¡Idiota! ¡Idiota! ¡Idiota! No sé si Bella querrá perdonarme..._

_Ah, antes debería hacer una cosa..._

**Bella POV**

Oí ruidos procedentes de la cocina, de las puertas de los armarios y de cazuelas. Me senté en la cama de un salto ¿Habría alguien en la cocina? Minutos más tarde oí pasos que subían por las escaleras y me cubrí el cuerpo con la sábana. Aquella mañana me sentía más fuerte. Me había bañado y me había lavado la cabeza, pero todavía estaba demasiado débil para enfrentarme a un intruso.

-¿Quién anda ahí?- pregunté. Los pasos se acercaban cada vez más. Miré mí alrededor en busca de algo que sirviera para defenderme._ ¿Donde podría esconderme?_

-Bella no te asustes, soy yo.

¡Era la voz de Edward! Se me aceleró el corazón. ¿Cómo podría estar ahí? ¡Tenía que estar soñando! oh no. Tenía la pinta horrible! No podía verme así!. Pero era demasiado tarde para arreglarme, Edward estaba en la puerta, con la corbata aflojada, el cuello de la camisa desabrochado y una expresión de preocupación que me sorprendió.

-Hola- me dijo con una tímida sonrisa en los labios.

-Hola, ¿como has entrado?

-Saltando por la valla del jardín.

Cielo santo, eso explicaba las manchas blancas en la ropa. Pero ¿Para qué demonios se había molestado tanto?

-¿Que...que haces aquí?

Era una pregunta importante, pero Edward me ignoró.

-¿Que tal te encuentras Bella?

-Fenomenal.

-Venga, di la verdad.

-Es la gripe. ¿Por qué no estás trabajando?

-Me han dicho que estás enferma. Tenía que venir.

Sentí las lágrimas en mis ojos. Crucé los dedos para no llorar.

-Supongo que con lo del viernes somos la comidilla de la oficina- dije.

-Que digan lo que quieran- dijo, entrando en la habitación y acercándose a la cama.

-Te voy a contagiar- le advertí.

Ignorándome una vez más, Edward se sentó en el borde de la cama y puso su mano en mi frente. Dí un respingo y él se sonrojó, apartó la mano y frunció el ceño.

-¿Has comido?

-No mucho- el sábado apenas había probado bocado y el domingo tomé un par de litros de zumo de naranja y un paquete de galletas-. No tenía hambre.

-Te he traído caldo de pollo. Se está calentando en la cocina.

_¿Pero por qué?_ Todo esto era irracional. Edward me había echado de su vida, y yo lo había echado de mi casa, y ahora, el me preparaba un caldo.

-Ahora vuelvo- dijo él poniéndose de pie.

Lo oí moverse en la cocina, embargada por una sensación de alegría y felicidad. _Pero no era sensato. _Edward no había venido para hacerme feliz, sino para cumplir con lo que consideraba su deber con todos los que le rodeaban: cuidarlos y protegerlos. De todos modos era maravilloso volver a verlo. Minutos después Edward volvió con una bandeja de madera y un cuenco de caldo que dejó en la mesilla.

-Bien- Edward se sentó en el borde de la cama, muy cerca de mí, y alzó una cuchara humeante de caldo-. Ahora prueba esto- dijo, acercándome la cuchara a la boca.

-Puedo comer sola- protesté.

Edward arqueó las cejas con gesto dubitativo y decidí obedecer. La verdad que me temblaban tanto las manos que sería incapaz de tomarme el caldo sin derramarlo al colchón.

-Está riquísimo, no sabe a caldo de bote.

-Por que no es caldo de bote.

-¿lo ha preparado tu ama de llaves?

Edward negó con la cabeza y sonrió.

-La verdad es que he despertado a Marco.

-¿El cocinero francés?

-El mismo. En cuanto le he dicho que era para ti, me ha ido diciendo lo que tenía que hacer por teléfono.

-¿O sea que lo has hecho tu?- dije, sin ocultar la sorpresa.

Edward se encogió de hombros fingiendo indiferencia, pero era evidente que estaba orgulloso.

-Ya me siento mejor- aunque no era cierto.

No entendía por qué Edward era tan amable. En una ocasión me dijo que él nunca tenía gestos románticos con las mujeres con las que se relacionaba, pero esto era mucho más conmovedor e inquietante que un ramo de rosas.

-Marco estaba animadísimo por el caldo.

-¿En serio? ¿Por qué?

-Ya lo conoces. Cuando se dio cuenta de que iba a traértelo a la cama, ha empezado a hacer planes para mi banquete de bodas.

Mi corazón salió disparado por la ventana. Se me llenaron mis ojos de lágrimas y tuve que cerrarlos con fuerza para retenerlas.

-Que tontería- murmuré- ¿Ya sabe que tendrá que esperar cinco años? Bueno, al menos tendrá tiempo de sobra para decidir la carta.

-O quizá no.

¿Estaba delirando? No me atreví a abrir los ojos, hundí de nuevo la cabeza en las almohadas y permanecí inmóvil.

-Bella mírame.

No. No podía. Si abría los ojos, las lágrimas se me derramarían y no podría soportar la humillación.

-Bella, cielo.

¿Cielo? Eso me hizo abrir los ojos de par en par. Edward me miraba con una sonrisa cargada de preocupación, y tenía los ojos brillantes y húmedos. Lo vi tragar saliva.

-Quiero que sepas que he decidido deshacerme del plan quinquenal.

-Oh.

-Me ha dado cuenta de que tenías razón, de que soy como un avestruz con la cabeza metida en la arena, negándome a ver la verdad.

-¿A qué te refieres?

-La verdad es, mi querida Bella, que tú eres la mujer más maravillosa que he conocido nunca y no puedo imaginarme intentar vivir sin ti.

Dejé escapar el aire que había estado conteniendo. Milagrosamente, el dolor que me encogía el corazón, empezó a relajarse.

-Tenía que habértelo dicho el viernes después de la fiesta, pero hice todo lo contrario. En cuento salí a la calle, me di cuenta que te estaba perdiendo, y no podía soportarlo. Fue la peor noche de mi vida- confesó.

-La mía también.

-Vine al día siguiente a primera hora, pero no contestabas. Te llamé por teléfono y pasé varias veces por aquí, pero pensé que te habías ido. Esta mañana, al ver que no habías ido a la oficina, pensé que te había perdido para siempre.

-Pobrecito- estiré la mano y le acaricié el rostro con la punta de los dedos-. No hace falta que estés tan preocupado.

Él sonrió torciendo la boca. Me abrazó y me besó.

-Espero no contagiarte la gripe.

-Si me la contagias, podrás cuidarme.

-Será un placer.

Y volvió a besarme una y otra vez.


	13. La Familia

**"Irradiados de Felicidad"**

**Karen Pttzn**

_"¿Por qué nos vinieron a interrumpir?"_

**Bella POV**

-Hora de bañarse- dijo Edward después de que habíamos terminado de hacer el amor. Estaba tan llena de dicha que mi corazón no lo soportaba. Teníamos que apresurarnos, ya que nos visitaría su familia, llegarían en una hora. Edward me había contado que tenía más hermanos, aparte de Alice. Por fin conocería a su madre Esme y a su padre Carlisle. Estaba contenta y a la vez nerviosa. _¿Que dirían de mi? ¿Les agradaría?_

_-¿_Amor no quieres darte una ducha conmigo?

-Por supuesto.

Terminamos otra vez haciéndolo. Era insoportable que Edward y yo nos separáramos.

-Edward ya. Nos tenemos que vestir y todavía preparar la cena.

-Hmm- siguió besándome el cuello. ¿Como iba a parar alguna vez? Si me encantaba que lo hiciera. Saqué las fuerzas necesarias para darle un empujón a Edward y apartarlo de mí.

-Tramposa.-dijo

-Edward sabes que me encanta lo que haces, pero tenemos que apresurarnos, llegará tu familia en una hora, la cena tiene que estar lista.

A regañadientes, Edward salió del baño. Me empecé a vestir, Edward me retrasaba con uno y otro beso. Si no lo hubiera visto desnudo, diría que no había nada mejor que Edward con sus pantalones caqui. Me puse unos jeans de color negro y una blusa de seda color azul, tuve que cambiarme de habitación para que Edward no me siguiera_ comiendo._

-! Amor te esperaré abajo ¡- gritó Edward

-Vale¡ Orita bajo.

Me terminé de peinar alisándome el cabello y poniéndome unos pendientes al color del vestido. Edward me había estado insistiendo toda la semana en que viviéramos juntos en su casa, y de tantos ruegos accedí. Habíamos pasado los últimos seis meses dividiéndonos nuestro tiempo entre ambas casas, y aunque al principio fue divertido, ahora la situación era más estable. La empresa iba mejor que nunca. Edward me había insistido en que fuera su nueva asistente personal, pero yo me negué rotundamente. Decidí abrir mi propio restauran de comidas variadas, me iba de maravilla, incluso era el más famoso en Forks.

Bajé por las escaleras y vi al Edward con un delantal.

-Oh, no, quítate ese delantal. Te queda demasiado sexy.

Al oír mi voz, Edward se volvió.

-Estás para comerte- dijo Edward con una sonrisa.

-Me temo que las prometidas no están en la carta- dije señalándole la piedra en mi dedo de la mano izquierda-. Solo cordero asado seguido de suflé de papa.

-Pero puedo tomarte como aperitivo.

-Claro que puedes.

Riendo, crucé la cocina y le rodeé el cuello con las manos. Me apreté contra él y le acaricié la mandíbula con los labios. Edward me tomó por la cintura y me subió a la mesa de la cocina y se metió entre mis piernas. Me besaba el cuello con intensidad, estaba ardiendo. Sabía que debía de detenerlo pero no podía.

-Espero que no se queden hasta tarde- dijo.

-Estoy impaciente por contarles lo de nuestra boda, pero estoy segura de que cuando termine la cena, estaré desesperada por estar a solas contigo.

Dos noches antes, allí mismo en la cocina, Edward me había pedido matrimonio, fue él día más feliz de mi vida.

-¿Y si no les caigo bien?- pregunté de repente.

-Amor cálmate, claro que les caerás bien. Si eres la personita más hermosa y cariñosa del mundo.

-Vaya, gracias por el cumplido.

-Cuando quieras- dijo dándome un beso en los labios.

De repente, sonó el timbre. Edward abrió la puerta. Efectivamente, como había dicho Edward, llegó toda su familia _¿Y por qué las maletas?_

-Hermanito- le dijo a Edward con abraso de oso. Era un hombre alto y musculoso, con una gran sonrisa en el rostro.- Que gusto verte, he.

-Igual.

-¡Hijo!- gritó la madre, Esme- Tanto tiempo sin verte, Oh! te he extrañado.- dijo con lágrimas en los ojos.

-Yo también mamá. No empieces a llorar ¿vale?

-Hay hijo, solo son lágrimas de alegría.

-Hermanito- dijo una hermosa mujer rubia. Por un momento, me dieron celos.

-Hola Rose, pasen todos. Hola papá.

-Hola hijo. Que gusto verte.

-Buenas tardes- dije. Estaba un poco sonrojada y nerviosa.

Todos me voltearon a ver expectantes, me sonrojé aún más.

-Familia- comenzó Edward- Ella es Bella, mi prometida

Todos expresaron una oh en sus caras, luego cambiaron por una ancha sonrisa. Alice estaba que irradiaba de felicidad, lo noté por su enorme, enorme sonrisa.

-Hermanito ¡Te casas!- dijo el musculoso- Eres un pillo he? Desde cuando están juntos.

-Desde hace unos siete meses.

-Uyy hermanito, ya veo que llevan bastante tiempo juntitos. Me pregunto si se dedican a estudiar por las noches.- dijo con una sonrisita.- Donde está su nido de amor ¿En la cama?

-Emmet- dijo Esme en tono regañón.

-Emmet, no vayas a empezar con tus bromas pesadas por favor. Bella- dijo volviéndose a mí- Él es mi fastidioso hermano Emmet.

-Mucho gusto- dije con la cara echa un tomate.

-Venga- Emmet me agarro y me dio un abraso de de oso- Bienvenida a la familia _Hermanita._

_-_Ella es Rosalie- dijo Edward señalándola- Ella es mi madre Esme...

-Bienvenida a la familia hija- dijo Esme interrumpiéndolo- Nos da mucho gusto que seas la novia de mi Edward.

-Gracias- dije con una sonrisa.

-Él mi papá Carlisle.

-Mucho gusto, un placer.

-El mío jovencita.

-Bueno, ya conoces a Alice y a Jasper. ¿Quieren cenar de una vez?- preguntó Edward.

-Por favor ¡En el viaje solo nos ofrecieron botanas- dijo Esme.

-Tú no comerás ¿verdad hermanito?

- ¿Por qué no?

-Ya cenaste otra cosa- dijo señalándome.

Edward lo miró con una mirada furiosa. Mientras yo, traté de recordar como respirar. Esta iba a ser una noche muy larga.

-¿Por que trajeron tanta carga de maletas?- pregunté.

-Bueno, estamos pensando quedarnos un par de semanas.

Edward se puso morado. _¿Y nuestra intimidad qué?_

-¿Que?- dijo Edward

-Si hermanito. Pero no te preocupes, dormiremos en cuartos diferentes-_ Emmet y su anche sonrisa- _No te espantes si los leones salen de la jaula.

Tragué saliva, Emmet nos sacaría las canas.

**Bella POV**

Esto no podía estar sucediendo. Se me cayó la cara de vergüenza, y para acabarla, mis pómulos tomaron un color rojo, tomate. Edward me había dicho que Emmet era un "poco" especial, pero no pensé que tanto. Estaba feliz por la vida sexual con Edward, claramente el destino nos había dicho que éramos el uno para el otro, pero ahora, con la llegada de **toda su familia**_ ¿Como estaríamos juntos?_

Por suerte, pasamos a la mesa, todos estábamos con hambre, y más Emmet que pidió ración triple.

-Y dinos Edward ¿Como se conocieron?- preguntó Rosalie.

-Hay sí! Eddie dinos- chilló Alice.

-Bueno, han sucedido tantas cosas que no sé cómo empezar- dijo Edward.

-Vamos Eddie suéltalo- le insistió Emmet- A mamá le encantará escuchar eso.

Esme respondió con una ancha sonrisa.

Edward comenzó a contarles todo. Salvo algunos detalles, que me imaginé, quería reservarse. En algunas ocasiones me sonrojaba y Emmet no perdía el tiempo para una y que otra broma pesada. Quizás hasta me había tomado por Hobby. Alice y Rosalie irradiaban de felicidad. No entendía mucho ese asunto, pero igual me les uní.

-Bueno, la cena estuvo deliciosa- dijo Emmet dándose golpecitos en el estómago.

-Muchas gracias, Bella- dijo Carlisle.

-De nada- sonreí.

-Les mostraré las habitaciones. Debo decir que me imaginé que vendrían algún día así que, como ven, la casa en grande. Tendrán su propio cuarto- dijo Edward

-Hermanito te preocupaste por tu vida sexual he? cochinote- dijo Emmet

Me sonrojé de nuevo.

-Oh, sí, eso quiere decir algo- dijo Emmet tocándome los pómulos- Has de ser un niño malo en las noches Eddie.

-Emmet por favor no empieces. Oh prefieres que le diga a Rose lo que le tienes planeado.

-Eddie bájale. ¿Ya vamos a empezar con las amenazas? Tu le dices a Rose de la sorpresa, y yo le digo a Bell´s tu secreto.

_¿Qué secreto? Oh...oh_

-¿Edward me has contado algo de eso?- exigí.

-No amor, lo siento.

-¿Y se puede saber cuál es el secreto?

Emmet se la estaba pasando en grande.

-Amor, si te lo digo, no será secreto.

-Edward dímelo ahora mismo.

-Te lo diré al rato vale?

Le di una mirada de furia.

-Vale, no le diré nada a Rose

-Sabía que me entenderías Hermano. ¿Cuántas veces te he dicho que no juegues a los chantajes porque pierdes?

-Muchas veces- dijo Edward con cara de fastidio.

-Bueno, ¿Dónde está la recámara de Jasper y mía?- preguntó Alice con una sonrisa-. Quiero desempacar rápido mis cosas, tengo que ir a comprar ropa nueva.

-Alice, pero si compraste antes de venir- le dijo Jasper acariciándole el pelo.

-Lo sé Jas, pero no se cuánto tardaremos aquí.

-Alice no te apresures. No conoces aquí.

-Jas, ya te dije que iré además, Bella y Rose me acompañarán ¿Verdad chicas?- dijo con una mirada llena de esperanza y a la vez de exigencia.

-Por supuesto- dije. _Sólo serían un par de prendas, Bella. Comprar y pagar._

-Excelente- dijo con una sonrisa que llegaba hasta el cielo-. Salimos a las 4

-¡Que!- exclamó Rose-. Alice apenas acabamos de llegar, déjanos tan siquiera darnos una ducha.

-Hay esta bien. Odio cuando ponen excusas- exclamó enojada.

-Pero que excusa si es la verdad- dijo Rose

-¡Hey!- se metió Esme- Alice, salen a las 4: 30, acabamos de llegar de viaje ¡Se razonable!

-Perfecto- dijo Rose aliviada

-Los odio- chilló Alice

-Ujum- carraspeó Edward enojado-. Alice, Jasper, su recámara está aquí.

-Woow, gracias cuñado. Vamos Alice.- se metieron en su cuarto y por lo que oí empezaron a discutir sobre el viaje de compras.

-Mamá, Papá, ésta es su habitación- dijo señalándola.

-Vale, gracias hijo.

-Y Emmet, por desgracia, su habitación estará enfrente de la de Bella y mía.

-Excelente. Oirás como se doma a un caballo.

Todos miraron a Emmet con pena. La verdad, no entendí.

-Emmet solo entra y ya.

-Si, si.

Edward y yo entramos a nuestra habitación. Había estado conteniendo la respiración, así que la deje salir en un suspiro. Esto sería difícil.

-Ya sé lo que estás pensando, estoy cansado.

-¿De qué hablas?

-No quieres...

-Claro que no. Estaba pensando en que tenemos que cuidarnos de Emmet.

-Lo sé.

-No me gusta para nada las bromitas que hace. No me gustan.

-¿Y tú crees que a mí sí? Por favor...

-Entonces por qué no haces nada. ¬¬

-Por que me tiene chantajeado.

-Ah vale, ahora que me acordaste de ello ¿Cuál es el "secreto"?

-No es nada malo del otro mundo vale. A propósito ¿Que haremos hoy?-dijo mordiéndome la oreja. Odiaba que usara esas persuasiones conmigo cuando empezábamos a pelearnos.

-Ed...- Me besó de modo que debería ser ilegal. Me rendí, no valía la pena luchar contra él, siempre ganaba. Así que comencé a rodear el cuello con mis brazos, y empecé a meter mis manos en su pecho...

-Hey, para. Te tendrás que esperar, acuérdate que hay visitas.

A regañadientes, dejé de besarlo. Otra cosa más que no podíamos hacer. Genial. Edward soltó una risita al ver mi cara de frustración, me abrazó y nos acostamos juntos en la cama, lo último que vi fue el cuello de Edward.

Cuando me desperté, Edward no estaba a mi lado y alguien tocaba la puerta con inquietud.

-Pase-dije medio adormilada.

-Bella saldremos en 10 min.- dijo Alice, con mirada asesina-. No estás lista.

-Perdona Alice, me he quedado dormida. Enseguida te alcanzo.

-Vale, 5 min, Bella, 5 min.

A duras penas, me arreglé el cabello, menos mal que ya estaba vestida. Bajé por las escaleras y vi a Edward, Emmet y Jasper en la puerta.

-¿Se puede saber a dónde van ustedes tres?- dije.

-Amor vamos al billar. Iba a subir a avisarte pero veo que ya lo ha hecho Alice- dijo con una risita.

-Si. Vale, diviértanse.

-Lo haremos-dijo, acercándose para darme un fugaz beso.

-Te veo luego, iré con las chicas de compras- exclamé.

-Vale!- gritó. Emmet ya había arrancado el Jeep.

-Bueno y ¿Cuándo es la boda?- dijo Alice con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

-Bueno, todavía no lo hemos acordado, pero lo queremos en un mes.

-¿Un mes?- gritaron Rose y Alice al unísono.

-Si- me sonrojé. Había pensado mucho en eso, la verdad no tenía con quién organizarla.

-Bella ¿Tu te casarías antes?

-No sé, tendría que pen...

-¡Bella!- me interrumpió Alice- ¿No tendrías problemas si te casaras en dos días?

-¡Que!- tan pronto! era lo que más quería, si, pero ¿estaba preparada?- No estoy preparada.

-¡Nosotras te prepararemos!- dijeron de nuevo al unísono.

-Chicas yo...

-¡No se diga más, seremos las organizadoras de tu boda!- gritó Rose

_Oh, oh, me casaré en dos días._

**Edward POV**

-Hay hermanito, la verdad, es justo lo que receto el médico- dijo Jasper.

-Lo mismo me dijo Alice, la verdad, soy un afortunado.

-Sí, lo eres.

-¿Y cuándo es la boda?- preguntó Emmet

-En un mes- dije, la verdad, yo lo quería lo más pronto posible.

-Hay hermano, debes apresurarte, en cualquier momento puede llegar un macho y te la quita- dijo Emmet. Aborrecía ese tipo de comentarios, pero _¿y si tenía razón?_

_-_Emmet, a veces me caes mal, ¿Lo sabías?

-Siempre me lo dices.

-Te lo recuerdo, que es otra cosa.

-Buena, en tal caso, ¿Por qué no platicas con Bella para que realices la boda cuanto antes? Aprovechando de que estamos todos reunidos.

-Tienes razón Jas, se lo comentaré a Bella, gracias.

-De nada cuñado.

-Lo que más te gustará será la luna de miel pillo- dijo Emmet.

-Emmet basta, no quieres que te clave un buen golpe...

-Stop brother. Estaré calmadito.

-Esta vez, les ganaré en el billar- dije. La última vez Emmet había ganado y Jasper había quedado en segundo lugar.

-Ni lo sueñes cuñadito, ganaré yo.

-Paren, que la ganaré yo, como siempre- se alzó Emmet.

-¡Cállate!- gritamos Jasper y yo al unísono.

-Te haremos una buena fiesta de despedida de soltero- dijo Emmet. Ahora la plática, sería de viejas desnudas, _genial._

_-_Estaré de acuerdo si no hay viejas encueradas ¿De acuerdo?

-Mmm... No sé si aceptar tu oferta...

-Eso o nada Emmet- le aclaré.

-Vale, vale.

_Esto, iba para largo._


	14. Infiltrados

**"Despedida de Solteros"**

**Karen Pttzn**

_"No luches contra la corriente, corrección: no luches contra Alice"_

**Edward POV**

_Habíamos jugado unas cuantas rondas de Billar en el Night Club man. _Emmet había ganado un par de rondas, Jasper cinco y yo una. Emmet se había burlado de mí, y la tortura: unas "cuántas" bromas pesadas, por supuesto, de Bella y yo. Había insistido en una despedida de solteros, pero eso era para los que extrañarían una vida sin compromiso, y obviamente, yo no la extrañaría. Amaba a Bella de una manera impresionante, no quería la vida sino era con ella. Había aprendido tantas cosas de ella, tales como amar y dar. Alice no se pondría de parte mía en cuanto a la despedida de solteros, es más, hasta aseguraría que ella lo haría. Nuestra boda sería en un mes, sería el hombre más feliz del mundo; recuerdo la noche en que le pedí que fuera mi esposa...

_-¡Bella¡ ! La cena está lista¡- grité_

_-¡En un momento bajo¡_

_Había preparado la cena tan especial, hasta le había pedido un par de consejos a mi querida abuela. Sabía que tenía que sorprender a Bella, darle su mejor noche._

_-Mmm... Que rico huele amor- dijo dándome un beso- Te esmeraste en la cena._

_-Sí, sucede cuando una pareja cumple tres meses de estar juntos._

_-Oh, vaya que sí, prefiero que eso se celebre todo el tiempo, todos los días son especiales por que estoy contigo._

_-Lo mismo digo mi ángel. Ahora, disfrutemos de la cena._

_Había hecho pavo horneado, le había metido la cajita que contenía un valioso anillo de compromiso. Cuando Bella comería, lo encontraría..._

_-Mmm, sí que está delicioso. Soy una maestra perfecta._

_-Oh, ya lo creo._

_-Edward... esto...- dijo, pasmada al ver la cajita._

_-Bella...- dije, arrodillándome- Eres la mujer más maravillosa y más hermosa que he conocido. Estos meses que hemos pasado juntos, sólo ha sido para forzar mi amor por ti. Me has enseñado tantas cosas, has cambiado mi vida por completo. Te amo, y te amaré siempre por el resto de mi vida. ¿Te casarías conmigo?_

_Derramó lágrimas. Yo sólo pude quitarle esos cristales con mi pulgar._

_-¿Por qué lloras?_

_-Hay Edward, no sabes cuánto anhele esto. Lloro de felicidad, te amo, te amo, nunca será suficiente para expresarlo con palabras. Sí, acepto._

_-No sabes cuan feliz me haces._

_-No te imaginas lo que siento yo._

_La besé con ternura, con adoración, ahora, estaríamos juntos toda la vida. Esa noche nos fuimos a la cama temprano, para terminar lo que comenzamos..._

-¿En qué piensas? Te veo muy pensativo- dijo Bella sacándome de mi trance.

-Estaba acordándome del día que te pedí que fueras mi esposa.

-Ah, ya. Fue el día más feliz de mi vida- dijo con una sonrisa. Le di un beso en la coronilla.

-El mío también. Lástima que tengamos que esperar un mes para casarnos.

-Ujum...amm... sobre eso te quería comentar.

-¿De la boda?

-Sip. Alice y Rosalie quieren que hagamos la boda lo más pronto posible, aprovechando que todos están aquí.

-¿Y cuándo sería aproximadamente?

-En dos días

-¡En dos días! Eso sí que es muy pronto.

-Si- dijo Bella triste.

-Pero, no tendría ningún problema.

-¿Enserio?- dijo Bella dibujándose una sonrisa en su rostro.

-Si. Bella ¿no te das cuenta de lo que siento por ti?

-Claro que sí, pero quiero que te des cuenta de lo que yo siento por ti.

-Eso es comparar un árbol con un bosque.

-Entonces, es comparar un Bosque con el mundo.

-Dejemos los dos en universo ¿vale?

-Vale. No sabes lo feliz que me haces.

-Ese es mi trabajo. El problema, es la organización de la boda. Tenemos que decirle a una encargada de boda, quiero que todo salga perfecto- le dije con una sonrisa.

-Yo también, sólo que eso no es problema.

-¿Por qué?

-Bueno, Rose y Alice se han ofrecido.

-Oh, a esas no las detiene un huracán.

-Lo sé, quieren ya, la desp...-El timbre sonó.- ¿Esperas a alguien?

-No, ¿Tú?- Bella negó con la cabeza-. Abriré

_Oh...Oh!_

**Bella POV**

-¡Abuela!- gritó Edward, seguido de un abrazo-. ¿Se puede saber que haces aquí? ¿No deberías estar en tu casa?

-Oh, que bienvenida mi nieto. He recibido un llamado importante. ¿Cuándo me avisarías que te casarías? ¿Acaso no me ibas a invitar?

-Abue...-dijo Edward, interrumpiéndole la abuela.

-Oh! Bella! Hija! me alegra tanto esta noticia. Pensé que la cabeza dura de mi nieto nunca te lo pediría, estaba a punto de intervenir.

-Jajaja Como cree. Bienvenida a la casa.

-Oh, gracias querida.

-Abuela, claro que te avisaríamos, justo eso le iba a comentar a Bella.

-Más te vale Eddie.

-¿Eddie?- pregunté consternada.

-Disculpa, mira que ida, lo han mencionado muy seguido y ya se me apegado.

-¿Quien lo ha mencionado?-pregunté.

-Alice y Rose, me han llamado para que les ayude a organizar su boda.

-¡Qué ¡- dijimos Edward y yo al unísono.

-¡Abuela!- gritó Alice corriendo-. Qué bueno que llegas, te hemos estado esperando-dijo con un abrazo.

-Hay querida, hace tanto que no te veía.

-Alice nos puedes explicar ¿por favor?- gruñó Edward.

-Eddie no te pongas así, un poco de ayuda mayoritaria no caería mal- esbozó una sonrisa, de esas maléficas-. Además, así la abuela aprovechará para darse unas vacaciones. Hay cuartos suficientes hermanito.

¡Que! ¿Acaso Alice estaba loca? No es que la abuela me cayera mal ni nada por el estilo pero las tres juntas- Alice, Rose y Verónica- eran una bomba. No podría con ellas, ahora, me sería imposible rechazar la despedida de soltera. Iba a ser como, su conejillo de indias.

Para que Alice llamara a la abuela, es porque tenía una bomba atómica en las manos. Oh...oh!

Edward había acompañado a la abuela para indicarle su habitación. Por la cara que le vi, tampoco le agradaba en nada, sabía que Alice haría hasta lo imposible por lograr lo que quería, y era obvio que la abuela tenía autoridad en Edward, después de su mamá claro. Esme, se pondría del lado de Alice, y por lógica, Carlisle se pondría del lado de Esme. Emmet y Jasper, tal vez se irían por el lado de Edward, tal vez. Así que si Alice se empeñaba en lo de la despedida de solteros, nadie se opondría, excepto Edward y yo.

Rose, Esme, Alice y la Abuela se habían encerrado en un cuarto según me dijeron ellas "para platicar" disque eran asuntos de familia. A otro perro con eso hueso. Obviamente platicaban de "su boda" ni siquiera podría opinar en mi propia boda, genial. Por otra parte, estaba aliviada, eso de organizar bodas no era lo mío.

Edward y yo estábamos sentados en el sofá abrazados cómodamente viendo la televisión cuando las "organizadoras" se sentaron enfrente de nosotros.

-Tú y tú- dijo Alice refiriéndose a Edward y a mí-. Tendrán su despedida de solteros.

Estábamos a punto de reclamarnos cuando Rose habló.

... sin decir nada. Nosotras organizaremos todo, las despedidas, los invitados, todo.

-Lo que harán ustedes sólo será presenciarse en su boda- dijo Verónica.

-¿Perdón?- dije, estaba realmente consternada- se supone que es mi boda.

-Bella- dijo Alice con ojitos de borrego tierno-. Tú ni siquiera sabes organizar tu propio vestuario, aunque te debo castigar por eso, ¿podrás con una boda?

Me había atrapado, no sé cómo, pero Alice lograba enterarse de todo.

-Está bien- dijo Edward-. Encárguense de todo. Bella creo que será lo mejor, cuando se trata de una lucha con Alice pierdes.

-Sabía que les gustaría- dijeron con una sonrisa.

-Creo que esta mejor: "Si los obligamos aceptarán"

Nos echaos a reír. Y lo que había dicho Edward era cierto, siempre era una batalla perdida con Alice.

-Ahora Bella, tú vendrás con nosotros. Edward, irás con los chicos.

-Hoy será su despedida de solteros- dijeron todas al unísono.

Como dije, seré el conejillo de indias.

…

**-**Alice, no quiero ponerme esto, está muy atrevido- dije mientras Alice escogía otro disfraz. Estábamos en "tiny clothing" una de las tiendas más famosas de Port Ángeles. Estaba en el probador, y el disfraz que me había pasado Alice está muy atrevido, era de una conejita, obviamente, no quería tenerlo puesto-. Alice no me quiero poner esto- le grité.

-Bella ¿como cuanto me quieres?- dijo del otro lado de la puerta, imaginándomela haciendo un puchero.

-Mucho.

-¿Cuánto puede ser mucho?

-Alice sabes que te aprecio.

-Por favor, dame el gusto de verte con ese traje por favor. Sólo será un ratito.

-Está bien Alice, pero solo por un ratito ¿he?

-Está bien- dijo abriendo la puerta. Si no lo hubiera tenido el traje puesto, la hubiese sacado a patadas-. Woow Bella te queda genial, excelente. Te llevaré este.

Anduvimos comprando algunos pequeños detalles para supuestamente " La mejor despedida de solteras". Rose, Verónica y Esme, se encargaron de ver el lugar, comida, hombres- que por supuesto no iban a faltar- y otras cosas para la despedida de solteros de los chicos. No sabía si su despedida iba a contener diversión, chicas. La verdad bailarines del sexo opuesto no me llamaban la atención, si el cuerpo que llamaba mi atención era el de Edward, no imaginaba un ser tan perfecto.

Cuatro tiendas de ropa y más de veinte vestidos probados después, nos reunimos todas en el restaurante "Famous Food" donde empezaron a hablar de los preparativos "según a mis espaldas". Edward y Emmet discutían sobre una banda llamada "Mcfly" o una burrada parecida, la verdad no venía al caso, por lo que me toco estar con Jasper.

-Alice esta que no para- dije.

-Sí, cuando le dan un trabajo se lo toma muy enserio.

-Ya lo veo- no pude evitar preguntarle- y ¿Habrá diversión? Tú sabes... mujeres.

-Edward no quiere- mi Eddie siempre tan respetuoso-. Pero Emmet está empeñado.

-Ya veo quien es la carreta- reí- Aunque les daré permiso.

-Oh Bella no hablas enserio- dijo con una sonrisa.

-Enserio, no me da igual, pero Alice quiere hombres en la tarima, y ya sabes que con ella es batalla perdida.

-Lo sé, creo que no te queda más remedio.

Más tarde, Rose nos dejo en la casa, para que todos nos arregláramos para que cada quien se fuera a su despedida. Alice se tardo dos horas en peinarme y maquillarme, le dije que no era necesario pero insistió. Bajé por las escaleras y todos estaban con ropa formal, yo sólo llevaba una gabardina porque dentro de ella estaba el estúpido traje de conejita.

-Amor, te ves hermosa- me ruboricé.

-Tú igual, pongas lo que te pongas.

-Hey, gracias por el cumplido- dándome un beso-. ¿Por qué llevas puesta una gabardina?

-Amm, bueno pues porque tengo frío- traté de ocultar.

-Bella eres tan mala mentirosa, anda dime que llevas puesto- dijo desabrochándome la gabardina. Le di un manotazo.

-Eddie ni siquiera te aguantas a la nochecita, mira que has de estar necesitado- dijo Emmet con una sonrisita.

-Emmet ya vas a empezar, o prefieres que te diga "nalgón"- chistó Edward.

-Pff...Jajajajaja, ¡Qué!- logre decir, todos se unieron a mis risas-. Edward ¿Que dices?

-Eddie no digas nada- dijo Emmet.

-No diré nada si empiezas con tus bromas.

-Vale, me cayo, me cayo.

-Bueno, cada quien en su coche, Eddie ya sabes la dirección y diviértanse- dijo Alice. Vestía un esplendoroso vestido amarillo.

-A tocar nalgas!- gritó la abuela.

-¡Abuela¡- gritó Carlisle.

-Mmmta, bah, no he hecho la "calentadito" en diez años y me dicen que no puedo tocar nada.

Todos se quedaron con la boca abierta y estallaron en risas.

-Amor, te veo luego- dijo Edward, dándome un beso intenso y agarrándome de la espalda-. Mejor me voy antes de que te empiece a tocar a ti las nalgas.

-Jajaja, vale. Te veo luego.

Emmet y Jasper se fueron en el jeep, mientras Edward y Carlisle se fueron en el volvo. Alice, la abuela y yo nos fuimos en el porche y Esme y Rose en el BMW. Durante el trayecto charlamos sobre la boda y los preparativos, obviamente no me daban ningún detalle. Alice me traía perdida, se había metido entre varias curvas de la ciudad. Entre una de mis vistas a la ventana, visualicé una de los restaurantes conocidos en Port Ángeles, y supe donde estaba. Si Edward se enterara de la clase de vestimenta... que estúpido el "trajecito". Al mismo tiempo, estacionamos los autos en el aparcamiento de uno de los bares más famosos "_pet´s"_.

-Alice no hablarás enserio-dije sin poder creerlo.

-Pues créelo, lo apartamos sólo para ti- dijo con una sonrisa.

-Si tan sólo la comida cuesta una fortuna...-

-Lo sé, pero realmente es el lugar perfecto. Vamos.

-¡Felicidades!- dijeron todos mis amigos al entrar al bar, fue genial-. ¡Oh ¡

-Alice nos avisó- dijo Ángela-. Te deseo lo mejor del mundo.

-Muchas gracias.

-! Bella ¡ ! Felicidades!- dijo Zafrina.

-¡Que bueno que estas aquí! Gracias por venir.

Me felicitaron muchos compañeros de la empresa, decían unos cuentos felicidades, Alice nos invito, uno y que otro abrazo. Adentro, estaba increíble. Las lámparas eran unos cristales finamente cortados, había miles de ellas en todo el bar. Habían modificado el lugar de las mesas, porque sólo había un mueble largo negro de cuero como para cinco personas. No imaginaba cuánto dinero había pagado Alice para hacer la despedida aquí. Era una loca.

-¿Bella, que te parece?- preguntó Rose

-Woow, está fabuloso. Aunque me preocupa el monto...-

-Solo disfrútala- dijo la abuela.

-Bueno, que quieren primero, un ¿bailecito erótico?

-¡Sí!- gritaron todas al unísono.

Las luces se apagaron y pusieron una música muy tentativa y ¿sexy? El telón empezó a subir y las chicas estaban alocadisimas, Alice me hizo quitarme la gabardina y me dio un poco de vergüenza. De repente, apareció un hombre con traje de policía, con solo unos calzoncillos color azules, estaba...lindo.

-¿Quién es él?- pregunté a Alice.

-Se llama Jacob y tiene veinte años, esta lindo.

-¡Que Bella suba! ¡Que Bella suba! ¡Que Bella suba!- gritaron todas.

-No...- me ruboricé, estaba con el traje más chiquito de mi vida, y un show, era lo menos que se me hubiera ocurrido.

-¡Sube coneja!- gritó la abuela- Ten, bebe esto.

-¿Qué es?

-Es una bebida que te hará sentir bien, y te hará una valiente.

Dudé al principio, pero quería subir a esa tarima y demostrar que era valiente por un momento, me sentí mareada, decidí subir. Las chicas estaban que irradiaban de contentas.

-¡Dale una nalgada!- gritó la abuela. En ese momento, Jacob me dio una nalgada y sentí que ardía mi pedazo de piel, así que le respondí con otra que sonó más fuerte. Escuche unos ¡si! unos !waoow! y ¡No puedo creerlo! Hice locuras y medias en esa tarima, la abuela me había estado pasando bebidas embriagantes pero la verdad, quería ser valiente. Todas subieron a la tarima para bailar con Jacob, estábamos todas contentas cuando el mueble de atrás se movió y escuchamos un ¡ay!

_¡No podían ser ellos!_

**Edward POV**

Emmet se estaba volviendo loco con una de las bailarinas exóticas. Le dije que no quería chicas en la despedida, pero según él me había dicho que era solo por diversión. Bella me había dado permiso, pero la idea de que tocaría a un hombre me ponía furioso.

-Hey! Eddie ven a tocar este cuero- dijo Emmet, bailando con una muchacha de su misma estatura, morena y cabello obscuro.

-Em, te dije que no quería viejas.

-No te pongas furioso hermano, diviértete, es tu día- lo di una mirada furibunda-. Mira lo único que puedo hacer por ti, es que las chicas bailen ¿te parece?

-Mmm...no lo sé.

-Bailen chicas¡

Ocho mujeres colocaron su tubo en la tarima y vaya que sabían de bailes exóticos. Un día Bella trató de hacer lo mismo para poner el sexo más intrigante, pero la verdad solo sirvió para reírnos y causar dolor de estómago. Tres eran de tez blanca menos una, que era negrita. Emmet era el único en deleitarse con el baile, mientras Jasper, Carlisle y yo, nos moríamos de celos por nuestras esposas.

-No puedo soportarlo- dijo Jas en voz baja.

-Yo mucho menos-dije.

-No me imagino que es lo que estarán haciendo.

-Que locura ir a verlas, lo peor de todo es que sabemos donde están-dijo Jas.

Todos nos quedamos callados por un momento, e imaginé que todos estaban pensando lo mismo que yo,_ Ir al verlas._

-No sé si dejar a Em aquí- dijo Carlisle

-Debemos llevárnoslo, no sea que cometa una imprudencia, más que esta pasadito de copas.

-Sí- dijo Jas- ¡Emmet ven aquí¡

Emmet se acercó trayendo consigo una de las bailarinas.

-¿Que quieren? ¿Por qué son unos agua fiestas?

-Em, nos vamos. Iremos a ver a las chicas.

-¡No hermano! ¡Esta bueno el ambiente!- dijo mareado.

-Emmet estás pasado de copas- dijo Carlisle.

-Mira, es sólo un ratito Em- lo engañé.- Traté de hacer mi sonrisa más sincera, aunque creo que fallé.

-En ese caso...-

-¡Vámonos ¡

Regresamos por dónde venimos. Era una locura ¿Pero que nos podrían hacer las chicas?, No podrían evitarlo, ya estaba hecho. No era diversión, no, solo eran celos. Lo bueno que todos estaban de acuerdo. Llegamos al _"pet´s", _donde las chicas se encontraban. Nos habían dicho que no podíamos entrar, así que les dijimos a los guardias que éramos los esposos, obviamente no nos creyeron. Emmet había visto un ventanal grande cerca de la tarima, todo se veía. Podía ver a todas las chicas bailando con un hombre musculoso_ ¿Que no era yo así? ¿Que era lo que tenía él que no lo pudiéramos tener nosotros? _Jasper se enfureció, vio a Alice tocar los expectórales de aquel hombre, y Carlisle furioso por ver a Esme riéndose con él. Pero luego vi la cara de Emmet, morada como la cebolla, por ver a Rose encima del hombre. Me espantó cuando de un golpe, rompió la ventana y saltó, nosotros lo seguimos y choqué contra el mueble, no pude evitarlo y se me salió un ¡Ay!

_Oh no! _más espantado quedé cuando notaron el ruido las chicas, El rostro espantado de Esme, la mirada furiosa de Alice y las dos caras de vergüenza de Rose y Bella.

_Esto no se iba acabar._


	15. Recuerdos y una Boda

**"El Gran Día"**

**Karen Pttzn**

_"Eres un meteorito que cruza por el cielo oscuro"_

**Edward POV**

-¡Que están haciendo aquí!- gritó Furiosa Alice.

-Yo pregunto ¿Que rayos están haciendo con este mocoso¡- exclamó Emmet

-Oye yo no soy nin...-

-¡Cállate!- dijimos al unísono interrumpiendo al bastardo.

-¿Amor que estás haciendo Bella? ¿Que estabas haciendo con este bastardo semidesnuda?- estaba más exasperado de lo normal. Bella se veía tentadora con ese hermoso traje de coneja, solo bastaba con llegar a ella y apretarla fuertemente...

-Esto es una despedida de soltera ¿recuerdas?- Ha, entendí el problema, Bella estaba ebria. Ya decía yo que buena y sana haría esas cosas, alguien le debe haber dado alguna bebida...

-¿¡ROSE! ME PUEDES DECIR QUE ESTABAS HACIENDO CON ESTE MAMARRACHO!?- gritó Emmet, estaba perdiendo los estribos.

-ESTO ES UNA DESPEDIDA!- se escudó Rose.

-CÁLLATE EMMET QUE TU LE TOCABAS LAS NALGAS A UNA VIEJA- dijo Jasper.

-¿Y TU JASPER¡? NO HABRÁS TOCADO A ALGUIEN O SE?¡- se encabronó Alice.

-Ya paren..!- grité, esto de la pelea se hacía una bronca-. ¿Quién le dio de beber a Bella?

-¡ESME QUE HACÍAS CON ESE HOMBRE?¡- gritó Carlisle.

-Solo me estaba divirtiendo con las chicas- sonrió Esme.

-Confío en ti- se calmó Carlisle.

Bella cayó durmiendo entre mis brazos de tan ebria que estaba, así que no pude reclamarle nada.

-¡¿QUIEN LE DIO DE BEBER A BELLA?¡- grité con todo el aire de mis pulmones.

Todos señalaron a la abuela, quien estaba tocando los pectorales de aquel hombre. Me enfurecí, y Emmet correspondió a mi cometido. Fue y quitó a la abuela de la tarima y golpeó al mamarracho, _genial_. Todos los demás hombres puercos que iban a entrar en acción al tubo, salieron huyendo, cobardes.

Obviamente los dueños del lugar llamaron a la policía. Jasper trato de explicarles a los dueños pero no lo comprendieron, disque la reputación del lugar.

-¡JAS, NOS INTERRUMPISTES ¡Y AHORA POR SU CULPA NOS ECHAN DE AQUÍ¡- gritó furiosa Alice. La verdad, quería pegarles a todos.

-¡CÁLLENSE! ¡Lo arreglaremos en la casa ahora vámonos que viene la policía¡-grité.

-¡EMMET POR QUE GOLPEASTE A JACOB!- gritó furiosa Rose.

-AHORA RESULTA QUE LO LLAMAS POR SU NOMBRE!- se cabreó Emmet.

-¡Ya dejen de discutir¡- trató de apaciguarlos Carlisle, pero nadie lo escuchaba. Así que les dio una piñiza a todos los varones. Todos aullaron de dolor, pero por su puesto trataron de controlarse, porque al padre no se le pega. Ya nos estábamos yendo cuando oímos las patrullas, _ahora que carajo_.

Habíamos en la delegación de la calle wesley, a todos nos habían agarrado. Nos acusaron los dueños disque por maltrato, ahora si nos habíamos metido en un lío. Bella estaba profundamente dormida y no podía reclamarle nada. Le había puesto de nuevo su gabardina, con la prenda que cargaba dejaba a cualquiera más allá de su imaginación. Le había reprochado a la abuela por las embriagantes bebidas que le daba a Bella. _¿Pero, como es que Bella tomó, si ella no bebe?_

Alice no se llevaba con Jasper, por haber interrumpido la gran fiesta. Emmet decidió no hablar a Rosalie y ésta hizo lo mismo. Carlisle había medio perdonado a Esme y yo, aún no hablaba con Bella. Llegamos a casa a la una de la mañana, todos estábamos enfadados así que nos fuimos a la cama temprano.

Eran las cinco de la mañana cuando Bella se despertó, pidiendo un vaso de agua, tenían el pelo enmarañado. Me concienciado y me di cuenta que nosotros habíamos tenido la culpa, por interrumpir en la fiesta de despedida de Bella.

-Gracias- dijo Bella cuando había terminado su vaso de agua.

-De nada.

-Me siento fatal, tengo un dolor de cabeza pésimo.

-Eso es por tanta bebida ¬¬

-Lo sé.

-Oye...- no sabía cómo empezar- quiero pedirte una disculpa por lo de anoche.

-¿Que hicieron?

-Entramos sin permiso a tu despedida.

-¡Que hicieron que¡-gritó.

-Bueno, es que...todos estábamos aburridos...

-Y por eso entraron...no les da derecho Edward! ¡Arruinaron mi despedida! ¡Y yo ni en cuenta! ¡Que se hayan aburrido no significa que pudieran entrar a la fiesta!- estaba enojada, lo tenía muy claro, genial, enojados el día de nuestra boda.

-Bella yo...-

-Tu que Edward

-Estábamos en nuestra fiesta, pero no hicimos nada malo, lo contrario, todos estábamos celosos.

Vi su cara, y no sé lo que estaba pensando. Me di cuenta que algo cambio y supe que no estaba enojada.

-Ustedes se vinieron por que estaban ¿celosos?

Asentí, no quería decirlo en voz baja...

-Amor, como podría hacerte algo a ti, te amo y lo sabes ¿no es por eso que vamos a casarnos?- dijo con una hermosa sonrisa.

-Si, también te amo.

-Tontito, si me lo hubieras dicho antes, no me hubiese enojado contigo.

-Traté pero te me adelantaste ¬¬

-No importa, quedas perdonado.

-Gracias. Oye...- dije como quien no quiere la cosa- ¿Podemos? Un ratito- comprendió mi indirecta.

-um um - dijo negándolo con el dedo- Estoy frita y quieres que... no. Además hoy Alice no me dejará en paz.

-Lo sé, ahora tenemos que esperarnos hasta nuestra luna de miel. Aunque eso lo hemos repetido como unas dos mil veces.

-Se me está antojando unas veinte veces más- dijo sonriendo.

-Um...um. Estoy frito.

-¡Bella¡- gritó Alice del otro lado de la puerta-. ¡Despierta, tenemos cosas que hacer!

-Me tengo que ir.

-Te veré en el altar.

-Yo seré la de blanco.

Me reí y me dio un fugaz beso, hoy sería el gran día.

**Bella POV**

-Alice ¬¬

-Bella mira esas ojeras ¡Debiste cuidar un poco la materia prima. Tendré que hacer magia.

-Como sea hazlo rápido.

-Bueno, te vas a dar una ducha.

-Ok

El agua caía deliciosa por mi espalda, ya necesitaba un baño. Hoy me iba a casar, estaba nerviosa, nunca pensé que llegara este día. Alice había hablado a papá y a mamá para la boda. Llegarían en unas pocas horas. Edward y yo vivimos tantas cosas...

_-Encontré su móvil, señorita…-_

_-Bella Swan_

_-Bueno señorita Swin, aquí esta su móvil-_

_¡Que! ¿Swin? ¡Es Swan!_

_-¡Gracias¡_

_-Bella, el es el Director de la empresa, el señor Edward Cullen._

_-Un placer-_

_-Igual- ¡se nota! Hice un bufido._

_-Viene por el cargo de recepcionista me pregun…-_

_-Elizabeth, te he dicho que tú misma escojas los cargos, no necesitas preguntarme, además siempre eliges bien ¿no? , Con permiso.-_

_-Pero…-_

_Se marchó y entró a su oficina._

Oh la vez que estaba en el parque con sus primos...

_Había salido a caminar un rato por el parque que quedaba enfrente de la empresa. Estaba tan hermoso, los árboles, palomas. También había dos muchachos jugando con un hombre quizá su padre o su tío. El hombre se había quitado la chaqueta y la corbata e iba descalzo. Entonces visualicé más a ese hombre ¡por Dios¡ ¡Es Edward Cullen¡ No lo había distinguido bien, porque ahora no llevaba su forma presentable como siempre._

_Entonces Edward Cullen me vio. Iba corriendo hacia atrás para recoger una pelota alta lanzada por uno de los jóvenes me dirigió una mirada y luego se concentró en la pelota. La distracción costo unos segundos, porque luego tuvo que estirarse más… y más… y más…_

_-¡tío cuidado!- gritó uno de los jóvenes_

_-¡El estanque!_

_Tarde. Edward cayó con la pelota en mano en el estanque. Corrí hacia Edward para asegurarme de que estaba bien, podía haberse golpeado con una roca debajo del agua ¿y si no sabía nadar? Cuando llegué al borde del estante Edward se estaba poniendo de pie, y continuaba sosteniendo el Balón, A pesar de estar totalmente empapado, lo levantó en el aire triunfalmente como si no le importara más el mundo._

_¡Hombres!_

_Quería sentir rabia, mis latidos del corazón eran los más fuertes, una reacción totalmente distinta. Los jóvenes se reían de él. En ese momento me ruboricé, su ropa se apegaba a su cuerpo, era como si estuviera desnudo. Su pecho era escultural, sus músculos anchos y fuertes era hermoso._

_-¡Tío Edward ¡buena atrapada!-_

_Edward estaba sonriente y divertido, les lanzó el balón y después me miró._

_-¿Está bien Señor Cullen?-_

_Edward me dirigió una sonrisa de esas hermosas que te hacen estallar el corazón. Me puse nerviosa. Lógico que estaba bien._

_-Son mis sobrinos-_

_-Hola chicos- saludé_

_-Esta es la señorita… la señorita… Esta joven trabaja en Cullen´sford_

_No por mucho tiempo. Pensé_

_-¿Quiere que vaya por una toalla?-_

_-No, no, es muy amable pero no es necesario._

Había quedado un poco en vergüenza... Obstáculos que tuvimos que pasar...

_-Oh, ¿Y entonces qué?, ¿Echarás un vistazo a tu alrededor y encontrarás a Doña Perfecta esperando para caer rendida a tus pies?_

_-No es tan simple como lo pintas._

_-Es peor, Edward. Dime una cosa, ¿Que harás si te enamoras antes de que pasen los cinco años?_

_-Eso no pasará- dijo sacudiendo la cabeza._

_-¿Cómo puedes estar tan seguro?_

_-No permitiré que ocurra._

_-¡Estas loco!- dije poniéndome de pie de un salto._

_-Bella no quería hacerte daño._

_-No me lo has hecho._

_no estaba dispuesta a reconocer que estaba furiosa, que me sentía utilizada, y que mi corazón se hacía añicos._

_-Supongo que quieres que me vaya._

_-Has dejado muy claro que no hay ninguna razón para que te quedes. Estoy segura de que tienes que pensar en tu empresa._

_Edward se puso la chaqueta y en silencio fue hasta la puerta. Al llegar al vestíbulo me miró._

_-Bella eres una mujer marav..._

_-¡Ni se te ocurra!- explotando por fin-has dicho bastante._

_Conteniendo las lágrimas y con dedos temblorosos busqué la cremallera del vestido de lamé y lo bajé._

_-¿Que haces?- preguntó sin comprender._

_Lo miré con rabia._

_-Devolverte el vestido por el que tanto dinero has pagado-dije bajándome los tirantes._

_-Pe...pero no es necesario._

_-¡Claro que sí! y lo sabes! Muchas gracias señor Cullen, ha sido un placer._

Y la ves que nos reconciliamos...

_-Quiero que sepas que he decidido deshacerme del plan quinquenal._

_-Oh._

_-Me ha dado cuenta de que tenías razón, de que soy como un avestruz con la cabeza metida en la arena, negándome a ver la verdad._

_-¿A qué te refieres?_

_-La verdad es, mi querida Bella, que tú eres la mujer más maravillosa que he conocido nunca y no puedo imaginarme intentar vivir sin ti._

_Dejé escapar el aire que había estado conteniendo. Milagrosamente, el dolor que me encogía el corazón, empezó a relajarse._

_-Tenía que habértelo dicho el viernes después de la fiesta, pero hice todo lo contrario. En cuento salí a la calle, me di cuenta que te estaba perdiendo, y no podía soportarlo. Fue la peor noche de mi vida- confesó._

_-La mía también._

_-Vine al día siguiente a primera hora, pero no contestabas. Te llamé por teléfono y pasé varias veces por aquí, pero pensé que te habías ido. Esta mañana, al ver que no habías ido a la oficina, pensé que te había perdido para siempre._

_-Pobrecito- estiré la mano y le acaricié el rostro con la punta de los dedos-. No hace falta que estés tan preocupado._

_Él sonrió torciendo la boca. Me abrazó y me besó._

_-Espero no contagiarte la gripe._

_-Si me la contagias, podrás cuidarme._

_-Será un placer._

_Y volvió a besarme una y otra vez._

Habíamos pasados tantas cosas, y al final de cuentas valió la pena. Salí del baño en una toalla, Alice empezó a arreglarme el cabello. Le pregunté donde estaban los chicos, ya que no oí ruido en la casa, me había dicho que ellos iban a ir a vestirse a otra parte, ya que es mala suerte ver a la novia antes de la boda, supersticiones bobas.

Horas después, acabo de terminarme el peinado, un lizo de arriba y con caireles abajo, muy bonito. Sacó el vestido, y estaba hermoso, con hermosas flores en el pecho, ceñido al cuerpo y con un repollado hermoso.

Estaba lista para la fiesta.


	16. Final

**"¡FELICIDADES¡"**

**El jefe y la recepcionista**

**Karen Pttzn**

_"Estoy en mi burbuja de felicidad y dicha. Te amo"_

_**BELLA POV**_

_-¡_Bella¡- gritó mi madre.

-¡Mamá! ¡Papá!- dije con lágrimas en los ojos- Que bueno que están aquí, ahora es todo perfecto.

-Oh! Hija mía, estamos tan felices por ti. En cuanto nos avisaron cogimos el vuelo más pronto.

-Que bueno que están aquí Sr. y Sra. Swan.-dijo Alice

-¿Tu eres Alice verdad?- preguntó Charlie

-Así es, mucho gusto.

-El gusto es mío, hiciste una fabulosa decoración.

-Muchas gracias, ese es mi trabajo como cuñada.

-Hija, te trajimos unos hermosos pendientes. Fue lo único que nos permitió Alice darte, dijo que se encargaría de todo.

-Muchas gracias, son hermosos.

-Bueno, ya es hora, vamos.

Charlie tomó mi brazo para bajar las escaleras y Alice y Reneé venían atrás de nosotros. Alice me había dicho que toda la familia ya estaba en la iglesia, junto con Edward. Tenía los nervios de punta, siempre quise este momento, pero nunca pensé que dolería el estómago.

Alice había rentado una lemosina para que fuéramos a la iglesia, le dije que no era necesario, pero era Alice, así que insistió. Llegamos ahí en no más de 20 min. Era de costumbre que las novias siempre llegaran dos años después de la boda jajá, era tan patético, con Alice, se llegaba puntual. Todos aplaudieron cuando llegué, y enseguida se acomodaron en los asientos de la iglesia y tocaron el cañón de pachelbel. La marcha era lenta, así que trate de aminorar los pasos. Vi la cara de todos mis familiares y amigos, con caras de júbilo, uno y que otro saludo. Busqué mi objetivo, y ahí estaba, mi sol personal, mi premio, mi vida, mi alma, mi ser. El brazo de Charlie fue el que me impidió que saliera corriendo a sus brazos, estaba ansiosa por llegar hasta él, abrazarlo y besarlo, y estar ahí para siempre.

Como algo tradicional, Charlie puso mi mano en la mano de Edward y éste sonrió. Dijimos votos que se habían dicho millones de veces y yo casi explotaba de la felicidad. Voltee a ver a Edward, sus ojos eran como la mantequilla derretida e irradiaban de felicidad. Era increíble que esta persona fuera _mía_, para siempre.

-Sí acepto- logré contestar, ya que las lágrimas me brotaban y me formaban un nudo en la garganta.

-¿Usted Sr. Cullen?- preguntó el sacerdote.

-Sí, acepto- sus palabras fueron claras y victoriosas.

-Puede besa...

Hice una pequeña risita al ver que Edward había interrumpido al sacerdote, ni siquiera se esperó. Me besó con ternura. Con adoración, que por un momento, me olvidé del lugar la razón, de mi nombre... Él tuvo que terminar el beso, ya que me había colgado. Oí unas cuantas gargantas carraspear y me ruboricé. Nuestros familiares se acercaron a darnos fuertes abrazos y palabras de dichas. Después, nos fuimos todos aún famoso y elegante hotel, donde por supuesto, era nuestra fiesta, admito que Alice tenía buenos gustos, aunque fueran de los más caros.

Me vi acribillada por los flashes de las cámaras, que no paraban ni un segundo. Me espanté un poco cuando vi el pastel, era enorme. Tenía unas hermosas decoraciones y en la punta, estaba el retrato de Edward y mío en un muñeco.

Cortamos juntos el pastel, Edward me dio su trozo y yo le di el mío. Todos se carcajearon, en especial Emmet, quien aullaba de risa al ver cómo me ruborizaba cuando Edward me quitaba la liga del muslo. Enseguida, Edward la aventó y le cayó a Ben y lógico, Ángela se puso contenta. Fue el turno de tirar mi ramo, y para mi sorpresa, lo atrapó Zafrina.

Edward y yo bailamos un ritmo suave, tocado por una orquesta famosa.

-¿Está disfrutando de la fiesta Sra. Cullen?

Me reí.

-Creo que podré acostumbrarme.

Bailé con todos los miembros de mi familia, algunos tenían lágrimas en los ojos hasta llegaron a contagiarme.

-Hermanita- sonrió Emmet.

-Hey.

-Que tal, como te la estas pasando.

-Oh, realmente bien, todo es tan perfecto.

-Ya sé lo que estás pensado- dijo con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

-¿Que cosa?

-La luna de miel, _cochinita._

_-_Ash! Emmet! ¿Tú no puedes vivir sin tus bromas pesadas verdad? Obviamente no! Te estoy diciendo que amo estar aquí y que me siento muy feliz.

-Tranquila, era una bromita Bell´s.

-Más te vale Emmet.

-Emmet deja de monopolizar a mi esposa- gruñó Edward.

-Tranquilo, tranquilo.

-Si me permites- dijo Edward con una sonrisa- tengo que bailar con una hermosa dama.

-Si que estás loquito hermano.

Edward y yo bailamos por horas, todos estaban atentos a lo que hacíamos, ya que éramos el centro de atención. En ningún momento los flashes de las cámaras pararon, creo que hasta ahorita, llevaban como unas quinientas fotos, aproximadamente.

-Hija prométeme que nos llamarás en cuento llegues allá.

-Claro mamá.

-Te extrañaré Bella-dijo con una sonrisa fingida.

-Oh vamos papá, no te pongas lacrimógeno.

-¿Quien se está poniendo lacrimógeno?- lo miré con recelo- Vale, yo.

-Descuiden, me cuidaré.

El gentío volvió a estallar en aplausos cuando Edward me besó en la entrada. La lluvia de arroz se disparó y Ed tuvo que cubrirme con sus brazos. Rápidamente nos subimos a la lemosina, donde por el ventanal les dediqué un "Los quiero" a toda mi familia.

.

.

.

Los hermosos rayos de sol me despertaron de mi sueño. Estaba bañada en sudor por el calor, y por estar abrazada a Edward.

-Buenos días dormilona.

-Buenos días. ¿En dónde estamos?

-No te diré a donde vamos, pero te diré en donde estamos: En baja california.

-¡¿Que?¡- ¿ hasta acá habíamos llegado? ¿Cuanto tiempo dormí?

-¿Que te pasa?, no es mi culpa que hayas dormido tanto.

-¿Cuánto dormí?

-Doce horas.

-¡Doce horas¡ Me perdí de todo.

-Un poco- dijo con una sonrisa, mi corazón bombeó más rápido- Respira Bella.

Me ruboricé.

Edward condujo hacia mi destino "X". Entre ratos apretaba mi mano, se me quedaba mirando y yo le sonreía. En una ocasión empezó a cantar una canción, se sabía la letra entera.

-Y sabes que eres la princesa de mis sueños encantados, cuantas guerras he librado por tenerte aquí a mi lado no me canso de buscarte, no me importa arriesgarte, si al final de esta aventura yo lograra conquistarte y he pintado a mi princesa en un cuadro imaginario...

-¿Qué cantas?- pregunté curiosa.

-Una de un cantante español. La letra me encanta, me recuerda a ti.

-Ah, ya.

Siguió la ruta, me traía perdida, ya que no conocía por estos rumbos. Llegamos a un aeropuerto, donde reconocí que estábamos en "La Paz" por una tienda deportiva. Condujo hacía una zona de yates.

-¿A dónde vamos?

-Ya lo verás.

Media hora y tres vasos de refrescos después visualicé una pequeña isla. _¿Nos dirigíamos a esa hermosa isla_? No creo que... con Edward, todo era posible.

-¿Ves esa pequeña isla?- Asentí - Es mía.

-¡¿Que¡?

-Se la compre al presidente de aquí, para una inversión futura.

Lo veía y no lo creía, eso debió costar una fortuna. Cuando llegamos, Edward bajó las maletas, estaba anocheciendo. Era hermosa la casa del lugar, más grande que su apartamento.

-Que hermosa...

-¿Te gusta?- Asentí-. La hice cuando la compré. La renté algunos meses.

-Ya veo. ¿Edward que haces?- me estaba cargando.

-No soy nadie sino lo hago bien.

Me llevó cargando hasta la entrada de aquella hermosa casa. Entré. Por dentro estaba hermosa, la misma decoración que nuestra casa de Forks. Era perfecta, solo que había un poco de calor.

-Imaginé que este es el tipo de clima perfecto, digo, para estar todo el día en el mar.

Asentí un poco incomoda.

-¿Quieres tomar un baño nocturno conmigo?- preguntó, acariciándome con la punta de su nariz mi cuello.

-Sss...ii.

-Te espero en el agua.

¿Por qué me ponía nerviosa? ¿Acaso no lo habíamos hecho mil veces? Edward siempre controlaría mis instintos.

-Edward...- se giró para mirarme, y le planté un beso, rodeándole el cuello con mis débiles brazos. El correspondió a mi beso, llevándome consigo a la orilla del mar...

Los rayos del sol me levantaron, caían en mi cara. Estiré mi brazo para tocar a Edward y no estaba.

-¿Edward? ¿Donde estas?

-En la cocina.

Me levanté y caí en la cuenta que estaba adolorida.

-¿Que haces?- dije dándole un beso.

-Pasta.

-Mmm...

-Vaya que tienes flojera.

-Si, estoy cansada más bien por lo de a noche.

-Ya no tendré entonces que darle sus noches- dijo con cara de horror fingida.

-Oh, señor yo quiero que lo haga.

-Vale- dándome un beso en la coronilla.

-¿Que haremos hoy?- dije metiéndome una cucharada de pasta, estaba delicioso.

-Te llevaré a las plazas, han abierto un par de tiendas hace algunas semanas.

Edward había insistido en llevarme a las grandes plazas, la verdad, no me había arrepentido. En una paseada por el parque, visualicé un hermoso vestido azul, a Edward le gustaba ese color. Él se había ido a comprar helados a unos 6 locales, así que compré el vestido, lo usaría en una ocasión especial. Había muchos adornos de los colores de la navidad, rojos, blancos, verdes, pinos, regalos, juguetes ¿Acaso me había perdido de algo? ¿En qué fecha estábamos?

-Ten, tu favorito, fresa- dijo Edward sacándome de mis pensamientos.

-Ha...Gracias.

-¿En que estabas pensando? Te noté distraída.

-¿En qué fecha estamos?- pregunté consternada.

-A 23 de diciembre.

Sí, tal como lo pensé. Era navidad, venía un tsunami y yo ni en cuenta. Entonces, ¿Que se supone que iremos hacer? ¿Tan rápido pasaba el tiempo?

-Bella, ¿Estaremos solos el 24?

-No sé... tal vez...- claro que quería que la pasáramos solos, una noche de pasión en plena navidad, genial. :D

-¿Quieres que estemos solos?

-Sí- dije ruborizada.

-Adoro cuando haces eso- dándome un tierno beso.

Edward decidió comprar cosas para navidad, un lindo arbolito de tres mil pesos- innecesario- gorros, un traje de santa, suficiente comida, regalos- que no me dejó ver a excepción de dos- cervezas, champán, copas, y muchas cosas más. Regresamos a casa muy cansados, con pocas fuerzas para darnos una fugaz ducha y vestirnos. Esta noche, solo usé mi típica pijama, no tenía ganas de estar provocativa y mucho menos hacerlo. Ed sonrió ante mi aparición y me abracé a él en la cama. Lo último que recordé fue el beso tierno que me dio...

A la mañana siguiente, me levantó el dulce aroma de unos huevos estrellados. Había agarrado la maña absurda de comer eso todas las mañanas. Me levanté sin muchas ganas a darme una ducha rápida y pasarme mis prendas, moría de sueño, pero como dicen: el hambre es perra. No sé cómo podía Edward levantarse temprano para hacerme el desayuno, pero lógicamente era por su trabajo, cuando desvivía por él. Me dedicó una sonrisa cuando entre a la cocina por el anhelado plato y yo le respondí con una más grande, amaba esa sonrisa pícara. Como siempre, el sólo tomó una taza de café y dos panecillos.

Me había rogado para que saliéramos, pero estaba demasiado agotada que le pedí que nos quedáramos a ver películas, no le agrada, pero eso era lo que quería yo. No sé cómo pero consiguió en DVD Iron Man 2, me extrañé, todavía estaba en cines. Como era de costumbre, pusimos dos bolsas de palomitas en el microondas y todas las comimos.

-¡Bella vístete¡- gritó Alice- Ya es hora.

-¿Alice? ¿Que haces aquí? ¿Por qué tengo este vestido?- pregunté, tenía un hermoso vestido verde ceñido al cuerpo y unas tacones mortales.

-Bella, ese uso de razón. Estoy aquí para maquillarte, todos te están esperando, apúrate.

-¿Para qué? ¿Que pasa?

-Tierra llamando a Bella, ¡es 25 de diciembre, es navidad¡

-¡¿Qué?¡ ¿Están es mi luna de miel?

-Bella no es para tanto no seas así. Además, quiero que les digas tu gran noticia

- Puff! ¿Que noticia?- estaba desesperada.

-No te hagas, esperas un Eddie

¡¿QUE?¡

-Bella ¿Estas bien?- preguntó Edward preocupado.

-Fue un sueño, fue un sueño, fue un sueño.

-Tranquila es un mal sueño, no es real, no lo es...- estaba abrazándome para tranquilizarme. Evidentemente, me había quedado dormida a mitad de la película- ¿Bella por qué lloras?

-Está bien, Edward es sólo que... quería que fuera real.

-¿Me quieres contar?- Estaba pegado a mí, y como típico, mis hormonas se disparaban. Se había quitado la playera por el calor, y no era nada a mi favor. Podía ver su pecho desnudo, hermoso. Mi instinto me atrajo hacia él y lo besé desesperadamente. El correspondió a mi beso, al principio un poco dudoso, pero después se adentró. Nuestras lenguas hacían una constante lucha por agarrarse una con otra, era perfecto. Había pensado usar algo más sensual para esta noche, pero no él no iba a esperarme a que me lo pusiera sólo para volvérmelo a quitar, era una ridiculez.

En un abrir y cerrar de ojos me encontré desnuda en la cama, a punto de que mi orgasmo entrara, Edward era tan... hermoso. Menos mal que tenía mi usual vestimenta puesta, ya que él, salvajemente la desgarró en un punto desesperado. Esa noche fue la mejor noche de todas, ya que hicimos el amor por dos horas. No sabía la causa, no sabía el por qué, pero si sabía que me había encantado.

-¿Cansada?- preguntó Edward besándome la coronilla una vez que acabamos.

-Mucho- dije correspondiéndole con un tierno beso.

Rió.

-Te quería comentar, bueno...no sé como lo tomes...pero...

-Dime

-Prométeme que no te enojarás conmigo.

-Prometido, ahora dime.

-Alice me ha llamado...

-¿Y quiere que vayas para allá cierto? Oh, no Edward, no se te ocurra dejar...- me tapó la boca.

-Tonta, nunca haría eso. Alice me ha avisado que vendrán para acá.

-¿Qué?- era lo mismo que había sonado ¿Por qué me pasa a mí?- Edward es nuestra luna de miel

-Lo sé. Me ha comentado que quieren que la pasemos todos juntos, por la navidad.

-ah, ya.

-Tú sabes cómo es Alice, es una batalla perdida si compites con ella.

-Lo sé.

-No tuve más remedio que aceptar.

-¿Y cuando vienen?

-Bella, vendrán hoy, se supone que hoy es navidad ¬¬

-Ah, si jajaja la perdida. Bueno...

-Lo lamento.

-No te preocupes, me agrada, aunque hubiera preferido estar a solas contigo.

-También yo.

Eran las cinco de la mañana, a las nueve me levantaría. A lo lejos, oí el timbre, sentí cuando Edward se levantó y bajó las escaleras. No estaba dispuesta a pararme, debían ser como las ocho de la mañana.

-¡BELLA¡- Gritó una vocecita que conocía muy bien. Oh no, ¿a esta hora?- LEVANTÉ FLOJA ¡ -continuó, desde la planta baja.

Se supone que vendría toda la familia, así que levanté a darme una ducha, lavármelos dientes y vestirme adecuadamente, ya que estaba Alice aquí, si me veía con mis prendas comunes me regañaría.

-Hola a todos- dije bajándome de las escaleras con una sonrisa.

-Que bonita de ves Bella, sin duda soy la mejor maestra- dijo Alice con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

-Aja ¬¬

-¡Bell´s¡-gritó Emmet

-Em...me...tt...no...pue...do...res...pi..rar...-l ogré decir, extrañaba los abrazos de osos, pero no la parte donde quedaba morada.

-Lo siento hermanita.

Después de saludar a todos y de desayunar, Edward repartió las habitaciones para cada pareja, esto iba hacer una noche larga. Todos se dieron una ducha y decidimos dar unas vueltas a la ciudad, solo que el gran problema fueron los yates, no entrabamos todos. Así que Jas cargó a Alice, Carlisle a Esme, Emmet a Rose y yo solita porque Edward manejaba. Los hombres se fueron a comprar a un lado y nosotras fuimos por otro. Alice nos trajo de aquí y allá por todas las tiendas, era navidad, quería los mejores vestidos. Me impresionó que conociera por acá, nunca había venido. Compró montones de cremas y maquillajes, vestidos y demás, estaba que no paraba, y yo agotada.

Tres horas después, todos nos reunimos en un restaurante, todos moríamos de siempre, Edward y yo, no nos salvamos de sus bromas pesadas, típico de Emmet. De regreso, todos veníamos agotados y cansados, por lo que cada quien se fue a su habitación. Una hora después, Alice se presentó en mi cuarto para arreglarme, estaba con un terrible dolor de cabeza a causa de los pasadores que Alice me enterraba en la cabeza. Decidí ponerme el vestido azul que había comprado en la tienda, a Alice le fascinó. Al mirarme al espejo, me vi gorda, no había comido mucho.

-Lo que temí- dijo Alice, acercándose a su maleta- Ten.

Era una prueba de embarazo. No podía creerlo. ¿Acaso...? Empecé a contar las veces en que Edward y yo lo habíamos hecho, una, dos, siete... ¡POR DIOS¡NO LO CREÍA¡ Corrí al baño, asustada. Quedé en estado de shock. Después de un minuto, me embargo la alegría, el llanto, una gran cantidad de emociones. No podía creerlo, un hijo hermoso de Edward. No era como si me amor si hubiese partido en dos, era como si mi amor hubiera crecido el doble. Mis huesos se ensancharon y no cabía la felicidad en ellos.

Salí del baño, y Alice vino corriendo a mí con una sonrisa resplandeciente.

-¡Bella o por Dios ¡Un bello Eddie

-Alice estoy tan feliz-dije con lágrimas en los ojos.

-Lo sé. Me dan tanto gusto. Ven, vamos a decirles a todos.

Bajé con mucho cuidado, no quería que mi Eddie se lastimara, a partir de ahora, lo cuidaría más que a mi propia vida. Todos nos esperaban abajo, y en cuanto llegué al pie de las escaleras, Edward me tendió la mano. Decidí no decirle nada a Edward hasta la cena, Alice estuvo de acuerdo conmigo.

Abrimos los regalos. Emmet le regaló un hermoso violín a Rose, ya que le encantaba la música. Jas, le regaló a Alice un pase de entrada para el salón de Michelle Phan, obviamente Alice se llenó de alegría. Carlisle le regaló a Esme un hermoso oso de peluche extramega gigantesco que decía: Te amo. Edward me regaló un hermoso Ferrari 2010, era exagerado, pero para el no. Hubo demasiados regalos, de todo tipo. Alice, Esme y Rose se carcajearon de risa cuando Emmet me dio mi regalo: un Babydoll color rojo, con una pequeñísima braga y solo dos puntos de tapadera para mis pechos. Algún día lo mataría.

A la hora de la cena, todos estaban contentos por la comida, ya que Edward la había hecho y estaba riquísima.

-Ejem, disculpen- dije mientras hacía el típico ruido de un vaso de cristal y una cuchara- necesito decirles algo.

Todos dejaron su plato y voltearon a verme, odiaba ser el centro de atención pero tuve que aguantármelo.

-Les quiero decir, que son la familia más increíble que he visto y conozco. Me han demostrado su apoyo incondicional y estoy agradecida por ello. Estoy tan feliz con Edward lo amo demasiado, soy una gran chica afortunada. Le doy las gracias son increíbles. Les quiero dar una gran noticia, estoy tan feliz y llena de dicha. Edward... serás papá.

Edward se levantó de su asiento y corrió a abrazarme.

-¡Bella¡ Oh por dios estoy tan feliz. Gracias Amor, te amo, te amo, te amo.

-Felicidades Bella, estoy contenta por ti-dijo Rose

-Oh, Bella un nieto, que emoción- lloró Esme.

-Un Eddie, felicidades hermano- aulló Emmet.

-Bella, Edward, felicidades- dijo Carlisle.

Edward me besó con ternura, evidentemente estaba lleno de dicha por nuestro hijo. Estábamos en nuestro paraíso personal, cerca del balcón con vista al mar. Todos estaban bailando en la sala.

-¿Estas feliz?

-Más que eso, no sé cómo explicarlo. Estoy completamente agradecido. Nadie tiene más que yo ahora.

-Lo sé. Yo también estoy feliz.

-Te amo Bella, te amo. Siempre te amaré. Eres la personita más bella, me encanta saber que viviré toda mi vida contigo.

-Yo también te amo.

Y ahí nos quedamos, totalmente llenos de felicidad, y me di cuenta de que nuestra vida apenas comenzaba...


	17. Epilogo & Agradecimientos

**"El Final"**

**Karen Pttzn**

**"**_y vivieron felices para siempre"_

**Bella POV**

Habían pasado ya ocho meses desde que le dije a Edward sobre mi embarazo. Tal noticia le causó felicidad, que era eco de la mía. Había estado cuidándome constantemente todo lo que necesitaba estaba a mi alcanza. A veces no quería decirle que tenía dolores para no preocuparlo. Los doctores habían dicho que iba a ser un hermoso niño, y me alegraba. Quería que en todo, se pareciera a Edward, ya que él era perfecto. Amaba tanto este bebé que daría mi vida por él.

Alice le había comprado miles de mudas de ropa para el bebé, hasta le hizo un closet del tamaño de un cuarto para ropa exclusiva de Eddie Junior. Edward y yo a veces nos molestábamos un poco por qué no podíamos tocarnos, era una desventaja.

-¿Necesitas algo?- preguntó Edward recostándose en el sillón donde yo estaba.

-La verdad...mmm...- dudé.

-¿Comida?

-Si - le dije con una gran sonrisa-. Una hamburguesa y unas papas fritas.

-¿Dijeron papas fritas?- preguntó Emmet cuando bajaba de las escaleras.

-Son para Eddie Junior- dije en broma.

-No importa, se las quitaré.

-Vas a ver Emmet, cuando Eddie salga de ahí- dije tocando mi bulto- te pateará el trasero.

-Ya quiero verlo.

-¿Amor enserio es necesario?- preguntó Edward.

-Si - :D

-Orita vendré, voy al parque a traerle a mi hijo algo de comer.

-Me traes unas Eddie

-Vale.

Edward salió en el volvo y Emmet y yo nos quedamos viendo un buen partido de fútbol, con tanto hombre en la casa, ya me había acostumbrado. Toda la familia vino de visita de nuevo, ya que eran mis últimos meses, en una semana, tendría los nueve meses. Estaba un poco nerviosa, lo normal, pero como era mi primer niño...tendría que calmarme. Alice y Rose habían salido de compras, gracias a Dios tenía una excusa para no salir: el embarazo. Aunque no sé cómo podían soportar el dolor ellas.

Dos goles y una soda después, llegó Edward. Traía dos bolsas llenas de papas, refrescos y hamburguesas, para todos. Sabía que eso no era buen alimento para mi bebé, pero que puedo decir, si era lo único que él quería. Edward me había dado a probar de toda clase de comida: huevos, tostadas, nachos, hot dog, chocomilk, malteadas, etc. etc...Pero Eddie Junior no los aceptaba. Cuando cumplí el primer mes, Carlisle nos llevó a todos a un buen restaurante no muy lujoso. Solo me bastó ver a una persona comiendo hamburguesa y se me antojo de inmediato. Como todo papá que achecha a su hijo, Edward corrió por una hamburguesa de doble queso y me la dio. Eddie por supuesto, se la comió toda. Todos sonrieron al ver que por fin había escogido algo que no era rechazado por el bebé.

-Señorita, aquí está su hamburguesa doble con queso y papas fritas- dijo Edward dándome las cosas en una bandeja.

-Gracias mi amor, eres muy amable- le sonreía dándole un beso.

-Emmet puedes agarrar lo que quieras- le dijo Edward.

-Genial.

-¿Quien va ganando?

-Los Strangers, tres a cero.

-Genial.

Estábamos todos expectantes en el televisor. Estaba un jugador por anotar un gol, faltaba solo uno para que pasaran a los finales._" Arturo se la pasa a penacho recorre veinte metros, corre, corre, corre, NO! se la quita Rojo y se la pasa a Martínez, Martínez la toma y la lanza y se la quita el equipo Rojo llevándosela Jiménez y GOOOL!"_

-Siiiii! Si! viva los Strangers!- Sentí una alegría al ver que nuestro equipo favorito anotara, que Eddie Junior se movió- Ayyy!

-Bella amor ¿estas bien?- dijo Edward preocupado.

-Si, Eddie también saltó de alegría.

-Pero no te sientes mal? ¿Eddie estas bien?- preguntó Edward a la panza, se veía muy tierno. Él se movió en mi interior y supe que sí.

-Está bien- lo tranquilicé.

Edward se acercó a mí, poniendo su oreja en mi gran panza.

-Parece...que...le gusta mi voz...- sonaba más a un pregunta que a una afirmación.

-Claro, ¿como no iba a gustarle? Si tienes la voz más hermosa- Edward me sonrió.

-Ojalá Rose me dijera eso- dijo Emmet en un tono envidioso, después cambio a una sonrisa-. Les diría cursis en este momento, pero como también Rose espera uno...

_*Flashback*_

_Estábamos en el restaurante más lujoso de Port Ángeles, Edward nos había llevado ahí. Había pasado una semana que le había dicho a Edward que estaba Embarazada. Todo estaba tranquilo, como siempre, cuando Alice y Rose se pararon._

_-Mmm...Este, queremos decirle Algo- dijo Rose._

_Todos quedamos extrañados._

_-Todos, tenemos que darles dos grandes noticias- dijo Alice._

_-! Em, esperas dos gemelos!- exclamó Rose con lágrimas en los ojos. Me sorprendí, no me lo había dicho._

_-¡Jas, esperas una niña!- exclamó de vuelta Alice._

_Emmet abrazó a Rose y Jas a Alice. Todos aplaudimos por la evidente alegría y me alegré mucho por ellas, sabía que todos éramos completamente felices. Ese día me di cuenta de algo: Íbamos a tener los partos el mismo día._

Emmet había estado tan feliz desde aquel día, que entendía perfectamente mi situación con el embarazo, aparte de que Rose lo había regañado. Nos acostamos tarde viendo el partido, por fin llegarían a las finales. Como siempre, dormí con mi panza aún lado y Edward abrazándome.

-Edward, sé que es un poco molesto, pero, ¿podrías cantar algo para que Eddie se duerma?

-Por supuesto.

Edward empezó a tararear una canción que nunca había oído pero sirvió de mucho, porque en unos instantes me quedé dormida.

Los rayos del sol me despertaron en la mañana. Como siempre, Edward me tenía listo el desayuno en la mesita de noche. Sé que era un poco raro y loco, pero era una hamburguesa. Al terminar, me di una ducha y me cambié el pijama. Todos estaban en la mesa desayunando, y sonrieron al verme.

-Buenos días- saludé a todos.

-Buenos días- dijeron de vuelta.

Me senté en el sofá de la sala encendiendo la tele, la verdad no tenía ganas de verla.

-Bell´s, hoy iremos de compras- sonrió Alice.

-No tontita, para los bebés no, sino para nosotras.

-Alice...

-Ya sé, ya sé que vas a salir con la excusa de que estás embarazada, pero Bella, vamos, por favor.

-¿Me compraras una galleta?

-Si- dijo radiante.

-Hecho.

No tenía ganas de discutir con Alice, además, tenía ganas de salir, ya hasta me sabía toda la programación y los anuncios de la tele de memoria. Cuando llegamos a la gran plaza, Alice me compró lo prometido. Anduvimos por miles de tiendas comprando ropa para nosotros. Estaba caminando cuando de repente sentí nauseas, mareo y dolor.

-Ay no- logré decir.

-¿Bella que te pasa?- preguntó Rose

-Ya nacerá!- dije en un suspiro.

-¡Dios! No puede ser, Bella respira profundo.

-Llamaré a Edward- Alice sacó su teléfono y marco rápidamente los números-. Edward tu bebé está por nacer, estamos en la gran plaza, apúrate.

-A...li...ce...no ...pue...do...res...pi...rar...

El dolor era inmenso, y sentí que me desmayaría, si Edward no llegaba a tiempo...

**Edward POV**

-Em no hagas trampa-dije cuando puse en la mesa un as de corazones.

-Nunca lo hago.

-No vean mis cartas- dijo Jas

-Aja- de repente sonó el teléfono de mi bolsillo-¿Diga?

-_Edward tu bebé está por nacer, estamos en la gran plaza apúrate-colgó._

_-_¡No! Em, Jas Bella dará a luz.

Fui lo más rápido posible 200km/h la velocidad. Me sentía paranoico, nervioso, jamás me había enfrentado en una situación como esta. Y tenía que ser justo antes de la fecha que nos había dicho el doctor. Llegué a la plaza y corrí hacia Alice, quién me indicó donde estaban por una alzada de mano. Cargué a Bella en mis brazos y la metí al coche para ir al hospital. Jas le decía que respirara despacio.

-1...2...3...

-¡Ayyy!¡ Ya no aguanto¡ ¡Edward apresúrate!- dijo Bella derramando gotas de sudor.

-Edward...

-¡Ya voy!

Bajamos a Bella rápido del coche y al instante llegaron los enfermeros llevándosela al quirófano. Estaba tan preocupado por los dolores de Bella...

-¡Hay¡- exclamó Alice

-¿Que pasa Al?-preguntó Jas

-Tengo un poco de dolor, pero no es para tanto no te preocupes- dijo con media sonrisa.

-¿Segura?

-¡Ayy! Jas¡- vi como Alice se derramaba en la silla.

-¡Enfermara¡- grité

-¡Edward Jas¡ ¡ Ayúdenme! Rose también ¡

-¡NO PUEDE SER¡

Las enfermeras se habían llevado a Alice y a Rose, ge- nial. Tres esposos en medio de una clínica, paranoicos, hechos una bola de nervios, impacientes y con preocupación. Los tres nos sentamos en la sala de espera, cada minuto era una agonía, cada segundo, cada milésima...

Tenía que ser el día que nos tomó a todos desprevenidos, y para acabarla, los tres embarazos. Emmet llamó a Carlisle y Esme diciéndoles la inmensa noticia con alegría y preocupación al mismo tiempo, y en menos de 15 min, estuvieron aquí. Tres desesperantes horas después salió la enfermera.

-¿Ustedes son los esposos de las pacientes Alice Brandon, Rosalie Hale y Bella Swan?

-Si

-Felicidades, son padres de unos hermosos hijos ¿Gustan pasar al cuarto?

-Si¡- dijimos al unísono.

Estaba ansioso, me inundaba una ola de felicidad gigantesca. Al atravesar por la puerta y ver a Bella en brazos con un hermoso bebé, me sentí el más afortunado.

-¡Edward¡- sonrió Bella.

-¡Amor¡

-Mira nuestro bebé ¿No es precioso?- dijo con lágrimas en los ojos-. Es igual a ti, mira esos ojos hermosos, esa nariz perfecta como la tuya, es tan bello.

-Lo sé, sacó tu cabello.

-Oh, eso no importa, lo importante que es nuestro.

-Es hermoso, estoy tan feliz.

-Oh, Edward ¿Quieres cargarlo?

-Por supuesto- Lo tomé entre mis brazos, eran tan liviano, era la cosa más bella que había visto, era igual que su mamá, linda, perfecta. Estaba completamente lleno de dicha, por fin a mi hijo entre mis brazos, me embargó tal felicidad que me salieron lágrimas y Bella lo notó. Me acarició suavemente la mejilla con su mano temblorosa y yo le correspondí besándola.

-Gracias, por todo. Soy el hombre más feliz del mundo.

-No tienes que agradecerte. Es lo mínimo que puedo hacer por ti, Te amo Edward.

-Y no sabes cuánto te amo a ti.

Nos quedamos un buen rato apreciando al hermoso Eddie y observamos a las otras dos parejas, llorando y abrazándose unos con otros, también embargados de felicidad. Todos sabíamos que a partir de ahora todo iba a cambiar. Por fin, más Cullen´s en la familia. Ahora todo estaría bien.

¿Que más le podía pedir a la vida?

…

_**FIN!**_

_**oh por dios! no puedo creer que haya acabado, estoy tan feliz!**_

_**Muchas gracias de verdad a todos los que siguieron este fic, y que me apoyaron siempre con sus apreciable Reviews!**_

_**Estoy orgullosa de haber concluido la historia, y no quedarme atrás con ella.**_

_**Sé que tarde en actualizar, pero he estado muy ocupada.**_

_**Muchas gracias a todos, espero que les haya gustado.**_

_**Gracias a:**_

_**Alejandra87**_

_**Lucero08**_

_**Mayte Cullen**_

_**Lexa0619**_

_**Yolabertay (quien me acompaña también en el otro Fic "GRACIAS")**_

_**deathxrevenge**_

_**Gradyz Kaulitz Cullen**_

_**PaaOo**_

_**loquibell**_

_**chio-miau**_

_**Andre**_

_**Lucymary**_

_**Paoliiz B. Masen**_

_**LpRcClMnIe de Cullen**_

_**With Cullen**_

_**ara**_

_**isabel20**_

_**Vampirass100**_

_**Danika20**_

_**Little Hope**_

_**IsabellionaxCullen**_

_**Adry**_

_**Dama de medianoche**_

_**mone cullen**_

_**lady blue vampire**_

_**sraah**_

_**ana**_

_**etc...**_

_**Gracias por todo!**_

_**siganme en mis otros Fics!**_


End file.
